The Hack: Survival of the fittest
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Minecraft was meant to be a game. Placing blocks, hanging out with friends, building castles, and roaming the biomes with friends. Never was it expected to be a game of life and death. A game of hope and distrust. Meet one hero and his band of teenagers as they search for answers in this unforgiving world, and trying to get themselves out of this abomination of a game. NO MORE OC's
1. S1 Intro

**Well hello everybody! Spark n' Jetz here. Dang, it's been a long time since I've written minecraft fic. I'm going to attempt another series like when the world falls down. I haven't been able to write an actual story for who knows how long. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. I will be constantly updating (hopefully) and wish me luck!**

Daniel's P.O.V

"Domo?" he said over the mic.

"Yeah?" Domo says, his probably best friend. Also the only one who's willing to play minecraft with him.

"Where'd you go?"I ask. We were mining, I saw some redstone, and I guess I got carried off from there.

"Uh….I dunno?"he says. I sigh, and punch in the /tp domoman and waited. Soon enough, I was teleported to him, where he was mining who knows what. He turns to me, or at least his avatar does. We were using a voice chat system to communicate with each other.

"Come on!"he says. We both start sprinting up to the top of the world. Just then, there's a knock on the door. Hurriedly I type in POS and log off and close my computer. POS means parent over shoulder. I open the door. My mom looks at me. She narrows her eyes, and then looks suspiciously at the computer.

"What?" I said. "I was reading my book." I point at the book, I am number four by Pittacus Lore. It was actually pretty good, but minecraft was better. Since she had seen me reading it in the morning, she nods her head.

"I need you to do some chores."

I sigh and make a grumbling noise.

"Now now, you need to do them. And if you do, I can perhaps lend some money for that new videogame?"she asks. I grudgingly agree. So what if I did play other video games? Minecraft was still my favorite. I walk out and start taking out the garbage. When I finish, I take the sweeper and start the clean. After that, I have washed the dishes. AFTER THAT, I cleaned my entire room and then did various yard work. Two hours later, I glare at my mom while she merely smirks.

"Did it all?"

I look at her, with a scowl on face. She smiles and hands me ten dollars. I finally soften up my facial expression. I go back into my room and lock the door, and open up my computer. When I log back on, Domo is still on.

"Where were you?"he asks.

"Chores,"I say. "I also now have enough money to buy battlefield 3."

"Lucky duck."It's my turn to smile.

Just then, something happens. I'm kicked from the server, for reasons unknown. When I try to reconnect, I find the whole server list gone. Instead, there's only one server on. It's simply called, Survival of the Fittest. Glitch maybe? I shrug. I try to reconnect to Domo, and I manage to make a connection.

"Hey, did you kick me?"I ask him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And all the sudden, my whole server list is gone, except for this one server called….Survival of the Fittest. Oh great, this is like another one of those dumb fanfiction stories where you get stuck in minecraft and you have to fight your way out. I hate those dumb fanfics!"he rages. I smile. He was funny when he raged how bad minecraft fanfictions were. I personally thought they were okay.

"So….ready to get sucked into minecraft and into another bad minecraft fanfiction?"I ask him. I hear a grumble from the other side, but I hear a distinctive click. He was connecting to the server. I follow lead, and double click on the server icon.

Connecting to server…..logging in….Suddenly I spawn in a vast cavern. There are hundreds of players. When I press tab, I'm shocked. That isn't possible. There are 65,000 players or plus on this same server. Why was my computer not lagging? On the chat screen, it's nearly impossible to see what somebody says because 65,000 people are chatting at the same time, but I get gist of it. Everybody who was playing minecraft had all their servers deleted and then and put in this one. I know it's hopeless to contact Domo now, and the line disconnected again.

Suddenly, even though I had the volume turned off, (If my parent's here the distinctive minecraft music they might suspect something) it turns all the way up again.

"Welcome minecrafters! I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you. But I assure you that it was for the best. We want to greet the players with the 1.10 update. I know, I know, woah, right? But we want to thank you. No, I am not Notch by the way. I did not hack your computers by turning the volume up. I simply want to thank you everybody for participating in minecraft. In fact, I think it is necessary to gift all of you, right? He knows he won't get a response.

"Anyway, I have another announcement. the 1.10 update has just been loaded into your computers automatically. You will also find that you cannot log off this server until I finish my speech. Anyway, to celebrate the tenth big update of minecraft, I would like to greet you with….."he pauses and falters. "Excuse me, it seems we have a problem. One moment. Ah there we go. Ahem. Here we go!"he says. Suddenly, an item appears into my inventory. Then another one. Then another. One last one pops up. The first one is labeled the map. The second one is an ender pearl. It's simply labeled the PTC2BE. The other one is a potion. It's the….energizer? The next one is a microphone icon. Weird. The last one is a command block, which is by far the strangest. It's labeled, DO NOT REMOVE FROM INVENTORY IT WILL RESULT IN EXTERMINATION OF ACCOUNT. Okay, I'm beginning to think of a minecraft fanfiction. I press escape on the menu. He's right. The log off button is gone.

"Ahem! As you see here, you have different items. The first one is your map. It will show you everywhere where you need to go. The second is an ender pearl, which will act as a teleporter, and will show you to the nearest boss. Warning, they are very powerful. PTC2BE is process to complicated to be explained. The next one is called the energizer. It will give you energy when needed and will definitely help you in the update. The one with the microphone will give you the ability to talk to all players like regular talking. However, only players in a radius of a certain amount of blocks, depending on your voice level, can hear you. Lastly, the command block is essentially what runs this entire update. It's currently our place holder. You see, the 1.10 update is so huge it needs to constantly update to the get the whole thing through. Every single computer would crash instantly if we tried to install the 1.10 update into all your guys computer at the same time."

I click on the microphone. It reads, mic on. Suddenly I'm flooded with hundreds of voices. He said it would be in a certain radius to avoid millions of voices at once, but unfortunately there were many many many players crammed into one cavern, so I was stuck hearing Spanish, English, Russian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, and just about every single other language out there. It was pretty overwhelming. When I clicked the volume button for my computer, it wouldn't go down. Crap. I hear a knock on the door.

"What are you doing? I hear voices?"my mother asks.

"Uh...Nothing. Just…."I say hurriedly.

"Right." I hear the lock, well….unlocking. She has a key? Well I guess that was expected. She stares at the minecraft computer screen.

"Well. You are grounded mister."

"No! Come on, you don't understand-"I say before being cut off.

"No buts." She walks over to the computer, and tries to push the screen down, but it won't budge.

"What did you do?"she asks.

"Nothing." I try it myself and it won't move at all. Suddenly, the voice starts talking again.

"Now that you all are done looking at your cool new items, I think its time to introduce you to our greatest invention of all. The Rift connector. It will allow players to connect to minecraft. Now, it's not like a system. You don't need to buy it or something. In fact…"he says, starting a malicious tone. I roll my eyes. Here goes a really bad minecraft fanfiction.

My mom glares at me. "You're not supposed to talk to strangers-Daniel!"she shrieks. "What-oh…"I trail off. My body is starting to evaporate. Little squares disperse from my body. I can't feel anything.

"Daniel! Daniel!"thats the last thing I hear before the world goes black.


	2. S1 Unfortunate problems

**Welcome back everybody! Anyway, I just want to give a shout out to Boba33 and EnderFriend284 for following and favoriting my story. Oh, and thanks to you to shadowhacker, for reviewing. Now, let's get onto the story, but I'm starting up a Q/A. So if you have any questions for the characters or me, you can just review with the question and I'll put it in to the next chapter and answer it.**

"Eh….Notch, we may have a problem," one of his secretaries, Richard, dubbed Rick tells me.

"What?"Notch asks. He was currently working on his new video game project, 0x10c (go look it up).

"Um….It's pretty big. Come on." Rick waves for him to follow. Notch sighs and gets up, following Rick to they arrive at the Rec. Room where a huge plasma screen TV is connected to a wall.

"So far, there are more than 20,000 filed reports of childs simply vanishing through thin air. Upset parents and guardians want to know what happened. Because apparently, every single child 'literally' got….vaporized, teleported, whatever, while playing a certain videogame, which is none other than the infamous minecraft. Reports say that they heard 'a voice' coming from the computer of a minecraft server. A parent describes it like this.

"I heard voices from my sons locked door. I thought it was probably coming from the computer. I knock on the door and I hear shuffling and cursing. I take a key and open my son's door, where he was playing minecraft. I told him he was grounded, but when I tried to shut his computer, it wouldn't. It was rigid. Suddenly, a voice started talking from the computer. My son hastily tried to close it again, and I asked him what he was doing. I think I can quote what the man was saying. I think this it:"

"Now that you all are done looking at your cool new items, I think its time to introduce you to our greatest invention of all. The Rift connector. It will allow players to connect to minecraft. Now, it's not like a system. You don't need to buy it or something. In fact…"

"I scolded him for listening and talking to this man. But then he just… started disappearing. It's like a statue made of papers when a wind storm hits. All the papers fly away leaving nothing. My son was gone."

_Back to news reporter._ "Apparently, there are thousands of the same parents saying the same thing. Though it was not exact, all the other parents remember something similar. One parent described their child simply evaporating into nothing. Another person said it looked like a dispersion of little particles. Either way, we are rather alarmed by this. The man who spoke such things are trying to be located now. We are also contacting the minecraft creators, Notch Jeb and everyone else. For now, that's it for KTVU,"the reporter finishes.

Notch gawks. That's...That isn't possible. Just then the phone rings. That would be KTVU. He sighs angrily. He pick the phone up.

"Listen up, I don't want to speak to anyone right now. I would politely ask KTVU to stay away from my business. I can understand that minecraft seems like a threat right now. It isn't," Notch say into the telephone.

"Excuse me. This is Michigan Brown, Secret services. I think we have more pressing matters to deal with first,"a voice says from the other end.

Then there's a slam on the door. Glass shatters. And that's when the rioting starts.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter. I wasn't in the mood to write four pages of NotchNotchNotchNotchNotch and Notch. **


	3. S1 The new world (cliche title)

**Hi guys! Thanks so much! It's been the end of the second day, and I've gotten 4 reviews, 2 favorites, 3 follows, and 44 views! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**So, an author (dragonflyz) brought up a question. Will there be OC's and can I submit them? Yes, you can have OC's, but you have to fill in this form. If I start getting swarmed with OC's, I'll have to stop the flow for a while till it gets lighter. Particular shoutouts:**

**Shadow hacker-Thanks for your review. I agree, I do post too many stories.**

**Enderfriend284-thanks so much! I know it's like a bad minecraft fanfiction, so I wanted to make it clear I recognized that it was cliche and bbbboooorrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg.**

**Dragonflyz-Thanks so much for telling me that 'das awesome' quoted from you.**

**I will add your OC when you submit a form.**

**Boba333-Thanks so much for your favoriting! I'm glad you like it.**

**Now, with that all cleared up, let's start the series.**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I woke up with a jolt, sweating. I turn to look around. I instantly recognize it. Forest Biome. I look at my hands. Odd enough, they weren't blocky. They were just regular human hands. I smile. I was in minecraft. And then I remembered everything else that happened, and my shoulders slumped. Ugh….

I replay the last moments. My mom shouting out in terror. My body being evaporated, disapparating into thin air. I clench my fists. This wasn't some fun game anymore. Who was that man. I feel an unknown feeling wash over me. One of mistrust, fear, anxiety, and sadness. You're not supposed to be sucked into a game. I mean, that's just stupid! The jokes I made with Domo before seemed a long time ago. Now that it was really happening, I couldn't fathom it. Slowly. I get up, feeling worried and tired. I stand there for a while. Maybe 20 minutes or so, until my minecraft sense kicks in. Slowly, I start to try to soothe my mind to think that this was just another single player survival world I decided to create. With a small boost of confidence, I head out.

I was a pretty pro minecrafter of two years worth of experience, so I knew what to do. Once I grabbed some wood, I made a crafting table. Then I made wooden blocks and sticks, which then created all the essential tools I really needed. A wooden axe, a wooden shovel, a wooden sword (I was secretly hoping there were no mobs) a wooden pickaxe, and a wooden hoe. I grab a dozen dirt blocks too. I find that I have a thing on my waist, which I was guessing was my hotbar in minecraft, where nine slots appeared.

I had a backpack that didn't weigh anything, and inside were all the contents that I currently had. that would be my inventory of 27 spaces. I stretch again and gather four more stacks of wood. I notice I've been going at it for a hour or two now, and the sun was still up. Normal time I guess?

I'm still wary of other players. This could be a huge server, but that didn't mean I could run into a human, since the population when I checked on my computer was roughly 65-75,000 people. I must meet someone. Hopefully not someone willing to kill. Suddenly a huge voice booms across the area. It's the same voice I heard on arrival. I freeze and look up at the sky, expecting a huge face to be there in the sky like teletubbies and the baby/sun thing. That thing always weirded me out.

As if speaking my thoughts, he started his speech.

"Ahem! Welcome. You are in your second hour of minecraft. Do you like it! I hope you do! It's only right to serve my guests with the utmost importance. Anyway, I will let you know there was a reason why this server is called 'survival of the fittest'. Simply the strongest and the most willing to kill will survive. Everybody does understand that, right? Some of you have already killed. Others have formed alliances to survive. And if you think you will 'respawn' you're wrong. You'll be….well you can find out when you get there. As for now, I hope you're all having a fun time! Goodbye!"the cheery voice called out, the opposite of the grim world below him.

I wanted to scream and shout at him, but I knew that may possibly give away my location. If people were already killing, I had to be more aware of surroundings. I soon gather apples from trees, and kill two pigs with my bare hands. Deaths are simple. You turn red when you get hurt, and then it just falls and turns to dust. I don't have the heart to kill a real looking pig with a wooden sword.

It's raw, so I collect some cobblestone with my pickaxe, form a furnace, and then go down into a cave looking for coal. I find it soon enough, and find a huge vein of it. I start collecting, and realize excitedly I've found more than a stack. Suddenly I realize I have no idea where I'm going, I decide I have only one matter of choice. Up. I start destroying blocks on top of me, and start building below me, elevating me. And then I see it. The chinking of bones. The skeleton archer turns towards me. With lightning fast reflexes, I throw my sword at it. And I miss. I realize that I don't have any skills or anything. I'm not a minecrafter that can bring down mobs with swords. I have to train myself. Crap. I get my axe out.

The skeleton rushes at me, and then seems to realize that it has a bow, which then is pointed in my direction. Fortunately, the undead aren't very good at shooting either, and the arrow flies four of five blocks away. It hisses, and I charge at it. Before it gets another arrow into the bow, I swing my axe. It turns red, and I joyfully do it again. The skeleton dissolves, leaving behind a bone. I start the tiring journey upwards. Again.

Eventually I reach the top, and I'm tired. I emerge exhausted and lay down. It's a long stretch of islands, which looks beautiful in the sunset. I rummage through my pack and cook my food. The aroma must've went everywhere, because I hear panting behind me. I turn around. A wolf stares at me, tongue lolling to the side. It nudges me. Uh…..

"Hi doggy?"I say. It wags at me and looks at my food. Then I realize something and smile. Instead of food, I pull out a bone and wiggle it in it's face. It jumps out and leaps for it. I swing it to the right, and then the left. I've cooked up quite a frenzy here.

He barks a few times, and then I smile and give him the bone. When he starts gnawing on it, a red collar automatically appears on it's neck. Cool. I look at it. It says, _, property of SparkandJetz. Cool. What was the line for though? And then I realize it's for his name.

"I think I'll call you….Ripjaw. Like it?"I ask him. The dog gives me a bored look.

"Oh! How about RJ, in abbreviation?"he wags his tail and barks in approval. I ruffle his fur.

But then it looks towards me, and our eyes meet. I suddenly feel a rushed sense.

_Call when you need me. And you will. _

****Just like that. He talked to me. In my mind. What! Telepathy? I reach towards him, but he's gone. I see a shadow in the distance. I peer after it. RJ. Strange...

**Hi everybody, I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit shorter than chapter 1, but definitely longer than chapter 2.**


	4. S1 Freelancer7

**Hello everyone! Spark n' Jetz here back with another chapter of the hack. So, I have to apologize because my computer went haywire and half the screen turned green. It's extremely glitchy, but I can still write. We had to disassemble the whole computer and then find out what was wrong. Anyway, I also have to apologize for another thing.**

** The last chapter had so many errors it was ridiculous. I apologize for forgetting to edit, but it was mainly I was using a different computer ( a chromebook) which has a terrible keyboard, that I find it hard to write correctly on.**

** Now, to answer some reviews.**

**Enderchild080-Thanks so much! Like you said, Boom shakalaka!**

**Axlemc131-Thanks for supporting my story. I know it's not like your average minecraft story, but then again, neither are yours :)**

**Boba333-I know, I know, I guess I wasn't thinking about Daniel's reaction rather than getting started in minecraft. Sorry! I went back to edit that.**

**Dragonflyz-I will add the OC. However, I searched up the skin and couldn't find it. Please tell me more specified instructions. And Freesia...That's an interesting name. Can I shorten it to Free most of the time?**

**Kitte-wolf-I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for favoriting and following!**

** Now, an announcement to make. This is the form you will fill out if you want to make an OC.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Features:**

**Biography:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Particular weakness? (spiders, fire etc. maybe from the past)**

**Romance? (If you want).**

**Personality:**

**So yeah. Fill that out and we'll be set!**

**Freesia's P.O.V**

I stumbled along unsure of herself. I was tired, worn down, and hungry. My name's Freesia, and I'm 90% sure I'm doomed. You see, I went over to my friends house to play some vid. games, when my friend Eva told me about this cool game called minecraft. It was $27, but she had a spare account that she let me use. She used a mod so I could rename the account, so I called it Freelancer7. Awesome, right!

Anyway, I started playing the game, and it was super fun. The survival server we were both playing on had crashed and I got kicked for unknown reasons. I was confused, and so was Eva. All our servers were gone, except one called Survival of the Fittest. We had clicked on it, which then a speech ensued. And then I felt a weird feeling. Like I was drifting away into sleep, or just letting go of my physical body. Trust me, it was weird.

Eva started screaming and yelling my name, when she started to dissolve herself. Before I knew it, I woke up here. My first reaction. What the hell? I mean, you don't go over to a friends house, download a cool new video game, and then get sucked into it. Seriously? Lame….So essentially, I'm now stuck in…..well, what do you expect?

I've been scavenging ever since. I heard the announcement about people attacking one another. I'm scared out of my wits. Nothing Eva taught to me I remembered. I had blocks of useless brown wood, and a fallen apple that I ate already. I have no idea what in the world I'm supposed to do. Right around sunset, I stumble onto a beautiful stretch of islands. I swim there and relax on one, until I smell something. Something like food.

Forgetting the warning about other players, I run towards the aroma, and then pause and stop when I see a boy, around my age, 14 to 15, cooking meat. I guess I was loud, because he looks at me, and then draws out a wooden sword. I walk back and stumble, landing on my butt. How embarrassing is that?

The boy, realizing I was defenseless, stops his advance, and looks at me warily. I meet his eyes. Light blue, with jet black hair. I can tell he's unsure what to do.

"Who are you?"he asks.

"..Freesia,"I answer, slightly afraid of his reaction. He stares at me.

"So you're from Earth too?"he asks. I nod. He shoulders slump, obviously relieved.

"Daniel."

He holds his hand up. I take up. We shake. "Truce for now?" I ask. He nods, relieved that he had someone that wasn't going to kill him.

"Better in numbers…"he trails off.

"Or else we get killed." I finish off his sentence, worriedly.

"It's getting dark. We have to find shelter, or else we're going to quite literally get mobbed.

"Huh?"I ask. What did he mean by that? Mobbed? Once again, I wish I had played minecraft more, or that I never even played it.

"Monsters. Notch wanted to integrate challenges in this game."

I'm instantly nervous. I eye the sun, which is barely visible.

"We should make the shelter underground, so other players don't see it,"he says. His words make sense, and I agree with him. Soon, we have a little burrow.

He places down all these weird different blocks. "What are those?"I ask him. His eyes widen.

"What do you mean, what are those?"he asks suspiciously.

"Sorry….Well, to put it lightly, I have NEVER played minecraft before," I confess.

I can tell he does a mental face slap and sighs. "I'll teach you tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest. Oh, and here."

He tosses me some pork chop, which I eat eagerly. With a full stomach, I don't even notice that I'm slumped on a dirt block, brown molecules covering my clothing.

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I watch her fall asleep. It's good to have a companion, but it's rather alarming that she has no idea how to do anything in minecraft. Just my luck. Soon, my head starts to slump too, and I gradually fall asleep.


	5. S1 Bradley

**Hello everybody! Once again, I want to do some announcements.**

**1. I've hit a hundred views! (Or a little more than a hundred). Anyway, I'm so happy. Party time!**

**2.I'm intending this story to be pretty big. This is more attention than I usually get from a regular story, so I'm pretty happy.**

**3. I'm waiting for OC's! Dragonflyz submitted one, and look who was in the chapter before this. A new character. But remember, I have limited space. Once I get too crowded with OC's, they'll start to become side characters. And then side side characters, and then, well, you get what I mean.**

** ! Sorry, we do have another OC. One by Darth Basset hound. We will see him featured in this chapter. Oh goodie.**

**Now, to answer some reviews.**

**Epilicious-Thanks for the review. You don't have to say sorry. I understand, but thanks for dropping a review!**

**Darthbassethound-love the username. This will be Bradley's chapter!**

**Also, you'll be reuniting with a certain character in the first chapter. Now, onto the all so beautiful story, The Hack: Survival of the Fittest.**

**Bradley's P.O.V**

I whoop in the air as I take down another zombie. I grin at the next undead and chop it's head off. Well, I guess it paid off, knowing how to use a sword from those boring classes. I thrust my sword into another zombie, which leads it to explode into dust. This would be my version of trigger happy. When I decide I've had enough, I retreat back to my house, along with Domo, who's happily shooting arrows down at the mobs below.

I come into the wooden house and then shut the iron door behind me. Domo comes down the stairs and we high five. I give all my stuff to him, where he puts it in chests.

"That's one night of monster slaying. That was freakin awesome!"he yells.

I guess I should explain myself first. You see, when I woke up in minecraft, I nearly shit my pants when I realized I was sitting back to back with another guy. Apparently, his name was Domo and he just, what was it? Floopedawoodad into minecraft? He had some weird use of words. When we heard the announcement, we were a little more cautious of each other, but learned to work together. We were both long time minecraft players, so we quickly gathered supplies and nearly everything we needed. Then, we built a house, and then some armor. Fine, maybe it was a stupid idea, but both of us decided to have fun killing some monsters. Yes, that cost us sleep, but we didn't have a bed anyway. Who cared?

Anyway, we both got to work crafting and smelting.

"Ha! It's so beautiful!"Domo says, holding up an iron ingot, and then a second, and then a third. He keeps on taking the smelted iron, and then putting it on the crafting table where he starts to make iron armor.

"In preparation for tomorrow,"he tells me. I nod. That made sense.

"What do you think all the other players are doing right now?"I ask him.

He just shrugs. "Well, this is a lot more fun than I ever intended to have,"he tells me. I nod, and then suddenly get overtaken by a huge yawn. He eyes me.

"Looks like someone sleepy after swinging and bouncin around with that sword of yours. I shrug like he did and rest against the wooden floor, and take out the torch. He doesn't complain, so he's probably just as tired as I am. I slowly drift off into sleep, letting it overtake me.

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I wake up suddenly, instantly trying to reorient myself. Where was I? And then I remember, and sigh, my shoulders slumping (I use that term a lot).

"Freesia?"I ask.

She stirs. I break a dirt block on top of us. It's daylight. The ray of the sun seems to wake her up, because she groggily lifts her head up, and allows me to lift her up onto the ground.

She rolls her shoulders, and stretches, then proceeding to yawn, which triggers a chain reaction, causing me to yawn too. Logic….But then again, stuck in minecraft isn't logic either.

"What? Should we do stuff now?"she asks me. I nod. I hand her a wooden axe.

"Start chopping down trees. We'll need some wood for a make shift house. I'm going to make tools." I tell her.

"How?"she asks, confused. I put stuff on the crafting table, and then some sticks and stone, creating a stone pickaxe, which will allow me to mine more stuff. So I do just that. I mine and mine and mine, not noticing the sun crossing the sky, until it was probably around noon. I just then realize we didn't have breakfast, and I was starved. I climb back up with two stacks of coal, four stacks of stone, and half a stack of iron. I meet up with Freesia, who got food too I guess. She must have had at least half a stack of raw steak. She shrugs when I see it.

"It was a cow herd. I figured there was no harm in killing them, since they aren't living."

I nod. True. We shouldn't be taking any of this completely seriously.

"So….do we just eat this?"she asks. I shake my head, and take the food.

I insert it into the furnace, which then cooks it with a coal. I watch the flames rise up , and Freesia seems fascinated. I grab the half a stack of steak out and let it cool down a bit, before giving two pieces to her, and two for me. I wolf it down, forgetting my manners, as crumbles and bits of steak fall down onto the ground before me. Freesia stares at me, and I blush, embarrassed.

"Uh….Should we, like, build a house?"she asks me.

"That's a good idea. Let's start on that. How much wood do you have?"I ask her.

"Five stacks."

That was a lot. Hopefully, enough to build a house.


	6. NOTICE: JACKED UP COMPUTER

Everybody, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating, but I have an excuse.. My computer pretty much broke. Half the screen is green and fuzzy, and the other half...well lets not talk about that. So we may have to get a new one or somehow fix the computer...which I don't think we have enough knowledge to do.

I can see if I can use someone's elses computer but I can't say anything for sure. Thanks for being so patient readers.

-Spark n Jetz


	7. S1 Pork defense

**Hi guys! I am very very very sorry for the computer problems, but they're gone now! Oh freaking yeah! I just booted up my computer, and wa la! Back to normal. Supposedly it's this cord/wire that hooks up to the display/screen, but every time you close and open the computer, it gets rubbed a tiny bit. I've had this computer for three years, and I guess I've closed/opened it thousands of times, which results in the wire getting smaller and stuff.**

** Anyway, we have so many OC's! I'll add them all in, don't worry guys! Now, to answer some reviews.**

**Dragonflyz-That's a nice name. Freesia….**

**Supercell-ak-Thanks so much! You support so many of my stories and I'm so thankful.**

**Kitte-wolf-I'll add your OC, don't worry. I like the name by the way. Katrina sounds awesome.**

**Supercell-ak (again)-Cool. Don't worry, I'll add your OC too.**

**Axlemc131-Yay! Two more OC's. Brother and sister together forever!**

**Kilobyte5000-I know, my computer is having some problems, but it's good now.**

**Dragonflyz (again)-Your computer derps too? Oh well. That's what happens with technology.**

**Now that we're done, let's get onto the all so glorious story. Yay.**

**Katrina's P.O.V**

Woohoo. First night in minecraft. I sit with my back against the wall, in a little cavern waiting out the night, bored. I glance out into the darkness, and shiver. I never really did like the night, cold and mysterious. Not to mention there must be mobs out there. I'm sure the announcer loves to watch us squirm.

I'm restless. I want to do something. I hear a hissing from somewhere off in the distance and my paranoia activates. I put a block back on the little spot where I left the entrance and sighed. When I'd spawned in minecraft, I was skeptical. Instantly random logical explanations ran through my head. None of them seemed right. Finally I just gave up. So listen. Maybe a bunch a kids and people were shocked, scared and afraid. Me? I just kind of went back to my badass self, and found it a relief from school.

After what seems like endless hours of no sleep, I peek out of the cave. Sunlight! Yes! I see a couple burning monsters here and there. I watch amused. Poor mobs. That have also probably spent the night killing other players. To be honest, I was actually kind of lonely. I was wondering whether it was just me sucked into minecraft until the announcer guy (that I currently blame for this incident) told us about the 'killings'. This is really ridiculous though. I could have been doing other things than sit in minecraft waiting the night out. Well, now it's day, so get your a$$ up and moving, I told myself. I walk out, and observe the area. Tundra biome. Great.

For those minecraft noobs, this could quite literally be the worst place I could ever spawn. EVER. I shiver a bit. Little snowflakes drift onto my skin. It feels sort of nice actually. Back to the point. It's impossible to farm here. A lot of the water is ice. There are almost no trees. This biome lacks animals too. I sigh and start walking in a random direction, hoping to encounter something different. Gradually, it drifts its way into a much more relieving plain biome. At least it wouldn't be cold here and I could actually get some food. Still a lack of trees and resources though besides the caves that I couldn't mine in without tools.

I slaughter a couple pigs, and get some raw porkchop. I'm quite literally starving. I had taken some of the 'energizer' in replacement for food, but that only helped for so long. I start looking around, trying to find something else to do. Travel to another biome? I was too tired. Eventually I find a small cave, or more like tunnel that only was 4x4 and was only separated from the ground by two dirt blocks. I wander around, and then freeze when I see a torch. Wait…

"Ahem. Wondering whether I should kill you or not,"a voice says behind me. I turn around, having only the piece of pork to defend me. I turn around to find a boy, with lightish skin, who was pretty tall and athletic maybe? He had green/hazel eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. Typical.

When he sees my pork defense, he cracks up, stone sword lowering in his hand, where he convulses in laughter.

"What?"I ask glaring at him.

"Pork,"he wheezes. Okay, maybe it was a bit funny. When he's finished laughing, he offers his hand.

"Porter. Sorry. Reminded me of something a long time ago. Tried to kiss a girl at a cookout and she took a piece of cooked pork and threw it in my face,"he tells me.

I look at him skeptically, and shake his hand cautiously.

"Well? What's your name lady?"he asks, and then cracks up again.

"Katrina, for your information. Ass."I answer. That just makes him laugh harder. Oh boy. I'm in for this one.


	8. S1 Axle and Rodent

**Now, I'm just going to do some short A/N. First, reviews.**

**Kilobyte5000-thanks so much. It was an effort, but I got the chapter out.**

**Kitte-wolf-Well I'm glad you like.**

**Dragonflyz-Geez! How'd you know! XD**

**Supercell-ak-And congrats to you to for reviewing my story! *whoops loudly***

**Sorry guys, no really long dumb ranting authors note here.**

"Rodent! Come on. I got some iron!"I yell. My sister nicknamed Rodent (not her real name obviously) waves to me as she runs down the makeshift stairway we made to get to the surface and back from the cave. We made our house/bunker in the cave, complete with two beds, four furnaces, two crafting tables, and two double chests. Not to mention a fireplace to keep us warm. My name's Axle.

Back on Earth, I had my own team of minecrafters. Team Grounded. My sister and I and the rest of my friends had a lot of fun playing minecraft, but me and my sister were the only ones on when we were transported. There was no trust issues at all. I mean, hell! We're siblings. We're the last people on Earth to turn on each other. Or minecraft should I say.

"How much?"she asks. I show her.

"A full stack. A WHOLE stack of iron. That can almost get us two iron sets of armor or a lot of iron tools.

She nods gratefully. "I got some chicken and some coal. I'll go cook this."

"Good. We'll have enough supplies and tools to last us a while. We don't want to get careless right now, though. We can do some more tomorrow. How about that?"I ask her. She nods.

"Makes sense." she tells me.

"Axle? Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"she asks me.

"I do not think thats a question I can honestly answer. Maybe we have to defeat the bosses?"I party ask myself and her.

"Well, it paid off that we know minecraft. I bet some n00bs out there only played the game for the first time when they got sucked in,"she says.

**HUGE FACE OF FREESIA GLARES AT RODENT AND BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL**

"That would suck. Well….now what?"

We both ponder for a moment. Suddenly, a girlish scream sounds throughout the cave. We both jump up, grab our swords, and head to the noise. a boy two years younger than me (I'm 16, so he's 14) is cowering in the corner with a wooden shovel. He has green eyes, shabby black hair, a flattish nose, and broad shoulders. His nametag reads Tissue Box Of Paper. I want to face-palm. Tissue box of paper. You have to be kidding me. Skeleton archers surround him, constantly hissing. I eye them warily, but Rodent dives into action, taking down about half of them in 20 seconds. I charge too, and the last of the monsters disintegrate before me.

"And who would you be?"the boy asks.

"How about a thank you first,"my sister counters. The boy looks at her, and then I see it. I let a smile tug my lips. I wasn't protective over my sister with boys, but I saw his eyes, and I could tell just found a crush.

"Oh...uh...thanks for...uh...saving...uh..my life,"he stutters.

"Good,"my sister says, completely ignoring his blush, glancing at her blood splattered sword, observing it and cleaning it. My sister could be a bit oblivious at times. But she was also super smart, kind, compassionate (not in this case. Poor guy), and loving.

"I'm Axle. This is my sister Rodent,"I tell him.

"Uh..nice to meet you guys, I'm Sammy, but you can just call me Sam. Or Samotron, which used to be my nickname at the orphanage-"he gets cut off by Rodent.

"You're orphaned?"she asked.

I do another face-palm. Maybe a bit inconsiderate, but hey. I was wondering the same thing.

A/N: For the real Rodent out there (she has an awesome profile, and brother to Axlemc131, and I'm sure she doesn't actually act like this. Real Rodent, sorry so much! I just felt like it was right in this situation. PM and leave reviews of hate mail. Sorry! And other readers, don't forget to check both of their profiles and stories out.

"Yeah,"he answers. He doesn't really seem offended. He dusts himself off.

"Now what?"he asks, repeating the same phrase I just asked to Rodent a couple minutes ago. I wait to hear another scream, but to my relief, I don't. Thank freaking god.


	9. S1 Zombies at the door

**Sorry for the short A/N last chapter. I had to go somewhere but I really wanted to publish the chapter first. So yeah. Anyways, I want to thank all you fantastic readers, for helping me all along this journey.**

** I apologize if you were waiting if I had quit or not, no I was just busy. Also, I want to celebrate for getting over 500 views! Woohoo! I'm SO excited! Yeah! And 29 reviews, not to mention seven favorites and nine follows. This is frkn awesome! Now to answer some reviews.**

**Dragonflyz-You got that right! Huge face of awesomeness of Freesia, breaking the fourth wall. That's how we roll. I actually got the fourth wall thing from Pastrinator64, who's an awesome dude. They might have had some trouble with the fourth wall in his stories…**

**Kilobyte5000-Yup! More people! But sadly that's the last of them. I'm not accepting OC's anymore. I know right! But I want to give the other characters more screen time, ya know? Your character, Bradley only got ½ a chap before we moved on. We'll come to him, I promise.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Yes, myself, the chapter was published. WOOHOO!**

**Pastrinator64-THANK YOU SO MUCH! Feels nice coming from an author I admire. Yeah, I'll fix the typos. No worry there.**

**Pastrinator64 (again)-Thanks! I'm trying to pace it well, but too many OC's make the story come crashing down. Once again, NO OC's!**

**Pastrinator64 (again again)-Thank you so much again again! You practically did the same thing though. Sucked into minecraft and stuff. I don't see how I have something differentiating our stories.**

**Now, let's start the story.**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I lay back on the grass. Our beautiful house sits on the island, magnificent. Well, it may be a bit small….but who cares. It has a porch, a balcony, windows, two bedrooms, a living room with all our stuff there, and a kitchen. So yeah, it was actually pretty big. I've built better and more in minecraft, but with the supplies and time I've currently had, I'm still working on it.

"Nice job,"I tell Freesia. She nods, exhausted. I hand her some food, and she gobbles it up. I myself take some too, and it's refreshing. I take a sip of water from the water surrounding our island. There was no 'dirty water' except you had to watch out for squids and ink. You don't want to drink that. I yawn again, and a quite tremendous one at that. She glances at me.

"Tired too?"she asks me.

I shrug silently, speculating on what we should do next. I've spent half the day mining and the other half in a mineshaft. Time to start crafting. I go inside, and I start to show her the basics.

"See, in order to make wooden planks, you have to put wood into the inventory table, and then put four wood into the table again, making a crafting table."

I then show her how to make sticks, and weapons of all sorts, and tools. After two hours, I'm tired of teaching. I let her make some tools on her own too. Unfortunately, crafting isn't as easy as in the computer version, and we ended up having to have more than a couple lopsided tools and weird looking blocks. I go outside with shears, and I take down some sheep on the mainland a while away. I sneak back, wary, and I get back to the house. When I get in, Freesia is cooking some more food. I wave to her and say hi. She turns around.

"Hi. I was just cooking some-"when her hand touches the fire, burning it. She screams, and I cover her mouth and lift her to a seat. She whimpers, and I look around. I make her dip it in the lake, and I can see burnt skin. She looks up at me, and I tell her to wait. I go back inside, and grab some food.

"I just burnt myself and you want me to have food?"she asks. I nod. She sighs and gulps it up. Suddenly, the burnt wound begins to fade. She stares at her scar with wide eyes.

"Food will help you regenerate your health,"I tell her. She nods slowly and goes back in. I do the rest of the cooking that day.

I make beds for each room, and destroy the torch in the living room.

"Night."

"Night."

We go our separate ways into our bedrooms, where I lie away thinking. I'm restless. I have so many questions about why I'm here, how did I get here, who the announcer was...but gradually I fell asleep from sheer tiredness.

"Thump. Thump. Thump."

I hear the noise and get up slowly. RJ gets up and growls. And then I realize I forgot something. Four zombies are at the door, breaking it. Quickly, I grab a sword. Freesia comes out, half awake.

"Zombies!"I tell her. She shakes herself and grabs a weapon. We wait patiently for the zombies to break the door, but they don't. But suddenly there's a large resounding crack, and zombies pile inside. RJ leaps at one, destroying it completely leaving only rotten flesh. I smack on with the blade, and hit another one. It's close quarters, but somehow, Freesia grabs a bow and shoots, narrowly missing me but impaling a zombie to the wall. I will not lose this house! With renewed vigor, I attack the rest of the zombies, destroying them. I sigh with relief and completely seal up all possible entrances.

"How did they get in?"she asks.

"I totally forgot. Zombies can break through wooden doors. Sorry,"I tell her. My mistake brought us so close to death. She puts her hand on my arm, and I almost flinch, but relax. Freesia seems to notice that, and pulls her hand away. No! I don't want her to get that vibe, but it would be weird if I reached for her hand. Ugh.

"It wasn't your fault. What could you have done? You just taught me a bunch, mined, got beds, and helped me from having a burnt hand. You did well."

I nod from the consolation, and glance back at her. She waves back again. I get a tingly warm sense, not clearly knowing what it was.

* * *

**Freesia's P.O.V**

I saw his reaction. Did he not like me? Was he shy to physical contact? Daniel was cute, but not really my type. I hoped he saw that as friendship, not some love act. Oh well. If we're supposed to be stuck in minecraft, we might as well know each other.


	10. S1 TOO MANY POVS

**Sorry for not updating! The reason why is was because of another story I was working on, but I'm back. And for the tenth chapter, we're going to celebrate with 3000 words! You got that ladies and gentlemen. 3000 WORDS! That's a lot. My average would be 1000, but I'm tripling in celebration of the tenth chapter. Thank you everybody!**

**Anywayz, I want to apologize for not updating. I was co writing another story called Superhuman, but its on fictionpress. My profile name is still the same, so go check it out!**

**Now, to answer some reviews.**

**Kilobyte5000: :)**

**Pastrinator64-Thanks! Yeah there might be a couple.**

**Pastrinator64-EVERYBODY BLUSH AND USE AWKWARD DIALOGUE. WOOHOO!**

**Pastrinator64-Porter was meant to be that kind of guy.**

**Pastrinator64-That was actually an OC by my friend. I know, I love the name!**

**Pastrinator64-Sorry I don't capitalize Minecraft. I'll work on that.**

**Phier Animia-Thanks for the constructive criticism. Thanks so much!**

**Dragonflyz-There's a minecraft movie! Flips out too!**

**M.N. Arias-I don't consider this flaming, but it made me mad. MAD! Sorry if it's like SAO.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Domo's P.O.V**

"Success?" I ask him. Bradley nods, and grins.

We lack sleep, but we have so much stuff. This is our third night monster hunting, and he was determined to get an Enderman. He was gone for a while, and I started to get a little worried. But he came back, and I was secretly relieved.

"I have an ender pearl. Woohoo-"He stops mid sentence as he hears a really loud shriek.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen! That was my microphone. I need to get a new one."

Oh crap. The announcer. Bradley and I look at eachother and sigh in exasperation.

"Ahem! Anyway, I just want to say, I don't think any of you got the implication you need to do something other than just, like survive. Remember the bosses or monsters? Well you guys just got a new update. There will be separate bosses for each mob, and you gotta defeat them in order to start making progress. Or else…..the mobs will get tripled. That's right ladies and gentlemen. If you leave the zombie boss untouched, you'll be dealing with three times as monsters. And they may even develop an immunity to the sun…But why would I do that? I'm the nice announcer that just pulled you guys into your favorite game right? PSYCHE! Until next time folks!"

God, his voice was just INFURIATING. Trust me, I hated him a lot. By the look on Brandon's face, he wasn't enjoying it a ton either.

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I was mining some trees when I heard the announcement.

There's a shrieking sound, and then the announcer starts talking.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen! That was my microphone. I need to get a new one. Ahem! Anyway, I just want to say, I don't think any of you got the implication you need to do something other than just, like survive. Remember the bosses or monsters? Well you guys just got a new update. There will be separate bosses for each mob, and you gotta defeat them in order to start making progress. Or else…..the mobs will get tripled. That's right ladies and gentlemen. If you leave the zombie boss untouched, you'll be dealing with three times as monsters. And they may even develop an immunity to the sun…But why would I do that? I'm the nice announcer that just pulled you guys into your favorite game right? PSYCHE! Until next time folks!"

I grit my teeth. That son of a pumpkin. I swear….Freesia runs up to me waving.

"Did you hear it?"she asks.

"Of course I heard it!"I snap. She shrinks away from my bark.

"Sorry. I'm just pissed." I say. She nods.

"I understand. So...the mobs….and stuff…."she trails off.

"We'll have to accommodate. I'll craft some weapons and armors. Start making a wall,"I tell her. She nods and goes her way. Good. Time to get to work.

* * *

**Porter's P.O.V**

Ever since we ran into eachother, Katrina and I stuck to each other. Or more like I stuck to her. I swear, she had the hots. Of course, she sent glares my way every time I tried to flirt with her, so it was beginning to feel hopeless. However, I think I might attempt to use my magic. I walk up to her, but then pause. I hear a really loud screeching noise. God! That hurt my ears.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen! That was my microphone. I need to get a new one. Ahem! Anyway, I just want to say, I don't think any of you got the implication you need to do something other than just, like survive. Remember the bosses or monsters? Well you guys just got a new update. There will be separate bosses for each mob, and you gotta defeat them in order to start making progress. Or else…..the mobs will get tripled. That's right ladies and gentlemen. If you leave the zombie boss untouched, you'll be dealing with three times as monsters. And they may even develop an immunity to the sun…But why would I do that? I'm the nice announcer that just pulled you guys into your favorite game right? PSYCHE! Until next time folks!"

Damn him, and every other stupid monster in this place. I've had enough.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

Yup. I see a girl, I freeze up, and then act like a complete idiot. Obviously, Rodent doesn't seem to have patience for me either, and I can sense she's annoyed by my n00by presence. And that's when the announcement happens.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen! That was my microphone. I need to get a new one. Ahem! Anyway, I just want to say, I don't think any of you got the implication you need to do something other than just, like survive. Remember the bosses or monsters? Well you guys just got a new update. There will be separate bosses for each mob, and you gotta defeat them in order to start making progress. Or else…..the mobs will get tripled. That's right ladies and gentlemen. If you leave the zombie boss untouched, you'll be dealing with three times as monsters. And they may even develop an immunity to the sun…But why would I do that? I'm the nice announcer that just pulled you guys into your favorite game right? PSYCHE! Until next time folks!"

Well this was just absolutely freaking fabulous.

"Oh great. Immune zombies? What next? Automatic skeleton archer bows?"I groan.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard,"Rodent says. Whoops, wrong thing to say. But then again, everything I say seems to piss her off.

"Well, it might be possible. It certainly worries me that this guy is doing so many things. I'm pretty worried,"Axle comments, almost defending me.

Rodent gives the whateverIdon'tcare look on her face. Great.

"So….now what?"I them.

"Well, we'll start out with mining iron, and then making our place out of it. That should be safer. Also, we need some more wood,"Axle says. I nod.

"I'll get the wood," I tell them, and run off to fetch some.

Rodent's P.O.V

I watch him go off, running to get some wood.

"So...uh Rodent?"Axle asks. I look towards him.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"Um….what do you think of the new guy?"he asks.

"He's an idiot, he obviously has no idea what he's doing, and no matter how long he's been placing minecraft he's still a n00b in my view,"I answer.

"Or maybe because he has a crush on you,"he tells me.

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?"I ask.

"Come on. It's obvious. That's probably why he's fumbling bumbling idiot."

I sigh. I didn't want a boy on my tail. Not now. (Ha! Get it! Because her usernames Rodent! *starts to laugh uncontrollably until I realize nobody else is laughing and I straighten up*)

"Not now." I state.

Axle shrugs. "Poor him then. In the mean time, can you find some iron ore?"he asks. I nod and go off to find some.

* * *

**Notch's P.O.V**

Personal security fell easily towards the mob. There were people with signs, saying "WE WANT OUR CHILDREN BACK" and other such things. The Mojang staff starts running away.

"To the emergency bunker place which I have no idea why we even have!"I yell to the group. We nod and start running towards the emergency bunker that I had no idea why we had.

Eventually we reach the place and I shove some crates away revealing a steel door. I type the passcode in (silly you I'm not telling by writing it out) and we enter. Then, we shut the door behind us, relieved.

"Well..This bunker which I had no idea that we have proves to be convenient,"Ricky says.

"Now what?"another worker asks.

"We're surrounded and being mobbed by child services and parents,"another person said.

"Calm down. I assume there must be something that could explain these supernatural events,"I say.

Another co-worker wails and starts complaining about her life and the emotional scars of hiding in a bunker which we had no idea we had and being angrily attacked by mobs of people. Suddenly, we hear yells, and then a booming sound of an officer's voice.

"Back away now! Or else! These guns are fully loaded with sedation darts. So unless you want to be trampled under the crowd, back away!"I hear shuffling, and soon we realize they've exited the building. There's a knock on the door.

"Michigan Brown."

I immediately open up the door. There's a man in his thirties with sunglasses and blonde buzz cut hair in a suit.

"Secret services, once again. You owe us an explanation."

"I don't know!"I say exasperated.

"Notch, you are hereby under arrest until further investigation,"he answers. Before I can say anything, I'm gagged, and handcuffed.

"Until further notification from the government, you are and will be treated like a prisoner an violator of the law."

"Everyone else, can we please follow? You will be asked the same questions,"Brown says. As we walk, I notice Ricky slip through a broken window. Good, at least he'll get away.

* * *

**Freesia's P.O.V**

I stretch, and yawn. Another day, another time. Yipee.

"Daniel?"I ask. He's not here. I peek outside. He's killing some sheep. Oh. Okay then. I take some bread and some apples, and start cooking it. I think about my objectives for today. Probably should extend the house, make it taller and bigger, add a bunker, and make a wall, surrounding the area with torches.

When Daniel comes back, he nods. Yesterday he had crafted armor and weapons that we should carry at all times, but not necessarily wear, so I stick it in my backpack because that would seem rather impractical to where everywhere. I start building a cobblestone wall. It's stronger dirt and wood, so it would do. After that I make a dirt trench. Then I call Daniel over, who had obtained some red stone, and he makes some bridge contraption that I have no idea how it works. Remember, I'm still a n00b.

Fortunately, I know a lot more about minecraft now. At around three or four o'clock, Daniel comes up to me.

"I learned when we first came into minecraft, that we don't actually have any practice fighting."

"What do you mean?"I ask him.

"In minecraft, you hit a button and the sword or tool swings at whatever you're trying to hit. Mining and crafting are easy, but I'm worried if we run into a mob of...well mobs,"he speaks his concerns. I nod my head.

"Do you have any suggestions?"he asks me.

"Well, I used to practice archery for three years. I may be a bit rusty, but lets see if it's any different."

I go and grab a bow and some arrows from a chest. It feels perfect. I am at a tree twenty blocks away. It hits. After maybe thirty minutes, I've progressed to fifty blocks, and hitting more precise targets.

"Good. Don't waste too many arrows. Probably will have to craft some more. But now I have to learn how in the world I'm suppose to sword fight,"Daniel says. I shrug.

"Did you ever take fencing?"I ask. He blushes, embarrassed.

"Well, I was kind of that..nerd that didn't really bother for extracurricular activities."

"Oh." Is all I could manage. I was forced into tennis, piano, and all that other stuff. He was so lucky! But he took it the wrong way, and kind of made a motion with his hand and kind of run-walks in that direction.

I facepalm. It's not my job to embarrass my friends. Especially one that has a crush on me. Well, shoot.

* * *

**Bradley's P.O.V**

We've taken precautions. Already, we've made this a fortress. Our house is on top of the hill. It's surrounded by a moat of lava from a nearby area. Then, we found some diamonds, made diamond pickaxes, and mined some obsidian from the lava when we poured water on it. Now we have a wall, only four blocks high, but that was enough. We've spent most of our times in the caves since the announcement. We've gained five stacks of iron, so we proceed to surround the entire area with that too. We aren't try to disguise us. We have nothing to worry about now.

* * *

**Katrina's P.O.V**

We're a sorry group. We've built almost nothing, gathered close to nothing, and now we're doing nothing. Basically we just built a really really small house out of iron in a cave and sat their for a while. Yeah, we're pathetic. Don't blame me. Porter was just following me around like a puppy, and for a matter of fact, he was certainly acting like one too. I could tell Porter was one of those guys back on Earth that would flirt with every girl imaginable. Not me. Screw him.

Anyway, back to doing nothing. Shut up social life. We can deal with you later.

"So….Now what?"Porter asks me.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?"I ask. He shrugs.

"Your call."

"Then I call mining," I say.

I get up and gather some tools, and wait for Porter to follow suit. He just sits there. I glare at him.

"What, you wanted me to come to?"

I swear, I'll kill this man one day.


	11. S1 Lennekio Kozak

**Hi guys, this is Sparky here with another chapter of the hack: survival of the fittest. So recently I have been accused that I' making the story a lot like sword art online and another story called Death craft by Jetafray. I did not know of either stories or topics, so I apologize if this is familiar.**

** Now, to answer some reviews:**

**Darth Basset hound-Sorry! I did update but it was really messed up, so I had to repost it.**

**Shadow hacker-Hello my first reviewer! Good to see you again.**

**Shadow hacker-Sorry, I know it was short.**

**Shadow hacker-Thanks!**

**Shadow hacker-Yeah, if you read more of it.**

**Shadow hacker-Um… right back at yourself.**

**Shadow hacker-NOOOO right back at you again!**

**M.N. Arias-I'll try to work on it.**

**Kitte-wolf-I'm really sorry, but whenever you review I have absolutely know idea what you're saying (and you've reviewed my stories at least 30 times).**

**Shadow hacker-I know, I know you don't have to accuse me for it.**

**Shadow hacker-I'm finding it harder and harder to answer because I don't know what to say.**

**Shadow hacker-Thanks for 'approving it'**

**Phier Animia-I know, I love the son of a pumpkin insult. I'll try to work on the tenses, but it's an effort that half the time I'm too lazy to make.**

**Spark n' Jetz-D mn right there's a lot of POVS!**

**SoTimeless-Thanks for the review. Your stories were great too!**

**Now with that done, let's just get onto the story.**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Crap. When I said we should practice combat, I meant I would be the trainer. Not her. But as I find myself on my butt again from another practice against Freesia, I feel utterly humiliated. She grins at me, and offers a hand to pull me up. I grab on gladly, but as I do she swings her leg under and trips me again, and then tackles me. For an awkward moment, our faces are inches apart, but she quickly separates and rolls over.

"Again. Don't trust the enemy."

"But you aren't the enemy. Right?"I ask her. She just smirks, rolls her eyes, and gets up. I get myself up this time.

"So...now what?"she asks me. I shrug. She asks me that a lot. Despite the training sessions, she still sees me as the leader as I know more about minecraft than her.

"We have everything that we need. I don't really think we need to do anything right now, but we could spar?"I offer her. She gives me the are you serious look. She whips my ass at that too.

"I'm going to go chill. Write a book,"she tells me and walks inside. I stretch from all the cramps inside me. It's been a few days since our total fortification of our home, and since then, we've been devoted to training and practices. Both of us now are much better at sword fighting and initial hand to hand combat. I do super stretch again, will myself to get up, and lift myself to my feet. Finally. Now what to do? Something...productive! No way! Not possible. Or could it be. I decide to follow through and also grab a book and some ink and get up onto one of the towers we made. It was perfect, overlooking the land, with the sun's rays resting on me. I get out the book and begin to write.

* * *

**Katrina's P.O.V**

Oh. My. God. I. Hate. Porter. So Much. Of course, he leaves the freaking iron door open when he has to use the bathroom. Of course I'm sleeping. Of course zombies seize the opportunity to jump in. And now I was fighting half asleep. Great. I slash one zombie in the chest, and it goes down, and I collect the experience, which flies towards me. Yay! Random green orbs sucked into my body! A skeleton archer peaks in and fires an arrow, which hits me in the stomach. I lurch backwards and feel a huge amount of pain. I groan. It hurts. So. Much. Hate. Porter. Hate. Porter…

* * *

"What?"I jolt up in a makeshift bed. Instantly, I see a boy come up to me, and nods to me.

"Good. You're awake. After I gave you the food I was wondering when you would wake up,"he says.

"Uh….who are you and why I am here?"I say, asking the cliche question.

"Heard screaming, and I saw an iron house. Which idiot could have built that? Anyway, I saw a boy throwing himself into a hoard of mobs inside, trying to get to assumably you."

I blush at the iron house part. "That would be Porter. Idiot left the door open." I say.

"Give him some credit. He went into the fight with bare hands to try to save you,"the boy tells me. I raise my eyebrows and look at another body a couple of blocks away from me. That would be the sleeping form of Porter.

"And why did you save us?" I ask him.

"Good karma. Plus I figured the n00bz who built those houses were doomed, but figured I could collect some karma from them and get out of this stupid game."

"Fair enough." I have a huge cramp in my stomach, and I fail at getting up.

"And by the way, name's Lennekio Kozak." **(Death Craft OC)**


	12. S1 Perverts, crabby-pants, and ditchers

**Hello people of fanfiction! Are people still reading my story? Probably not! Oh well. Let's get on with the chapter, but I need to answer some reviews first.**

**Dragonflyz-Don't worry, they will. I'm just dragging it out a really long time.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Nothing to say here.**

**Jetafray Angel-Thanks. Glad to see you liked the intro for Lennekio. Can I just call him Lenn or Lenny?**

** Only three reviews, and one was myself. I'm going to go cry silently now. *sobs very loudly***

**Daniel's P.O.V**

When you sit in a tower and read, you don't necessarily expect three shadowy figures to emerge out of a nearby forest calling for help and crying their eyes out. Or at least one of them was. I squint. Two boys and a girl. I slide down the ladder.

"Freesia!"I almost yell. She comes out of the house, startled.

"We have company. Two men and a woman. Look injured. Can't be sure,"I tell her. She nods, and we both go to the chests and equip iron armor and swords. She grabs a bow just be sure, along with 15 arrows.

Cautiously, we watch them approach. I get a tingly sense, one I would like to call my spidey sense, but I couldn't rely on that. The last time I did, I was absolutely sure that a guest professor that came into my school once was an alien, which resulted in me grabbing his face trying to pull off a fake mask. I got sent home, and was grounded, but I was seven then. I was much more mature now. Or was I?

"State your business,"I say, trying to put up a serious voice. Instantly, the boy on the left cracks up. I glare at him.

"He means, what are you guys doing here. Showing up on our doorstep and all,"Freesia says.

"Porter, shut up. Anyway, I'm Lennekio, that's Porter, and this is Katrina,"the man named Lennekio says.

Porter's still laughing, Katrina has a 'blarb give me food and a bed, I'm in a crabby mood' look, and Lennekio looked slightly bored.

"Uh...I'm Daniel, and this is Freesia. Once again, why are you here?"I ask.

"These two idiots got their house destroyed. I had to go in and save their $$'$ before they were mauled by a horde of mobs,"Lennekio tells us. "I was looking for somewhere to drop them off…."

"Okay, you aren't handing some two minecrafters to us,"Freesia shoots back.

"Do I get a say in this?"asks Katrina. We all simultaneously shout "NO!" in unison, and she flinches and zips her mouth.

"Are you looking for a place to stay? I don't see a hotel sign anywhere near here,"I say. Nobody laughs.

"Urgh, sorry. Bad joke."

"We just need supplies and we'll be off,"Lennekio says. Porter is still laughing, Katrina is glaring at all of us, and I can tell Lennekio can barely tolerate them.

"We'll give you wood to build a house. But besides that, fend for yourselves,"I tell them.

"Woah woah woah here. Daniel, come on. They're hurt, hungry, and tired. You guys can come in. It's nearing night again,"Freesia says, intercepting my harsh declaration.

"Thanks lass! Repay the favor anytime,"Porter laughs and starts to get into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"You my friend, get to sleep outside,"Freesia glares at him.

"Ah thanks-wait what? Oh you're just kidding. Don't worry, I can take a joke." Porter laughs again until he realizes we're all serious.

A short while later, he's sleeping on dirt while the rest of us are cozy in our beds. I'm wary of them, and keep a sword under my covers, but Freesia seems more relaxed. How in the world she does that, I have no idea.

"What do you think of them?"I ask her. She shrugs.

"That Porter one is getting on my nerves, but the other two seem okay. Lennekio is probably going to ditch them the first chance he gets. We can't really accommodate two minecrafters, one perverted and the other crabby."

"I agree. So now what?"I ask her. She shrugs yet again.

"We'll sleep on it. I can't say exactly what's gonna happen, but keep your fingers crossed. Good night,"she tells me. I lay down in bed again.

"And Daniel?"she asks me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the silver fish bite." With that, she's sound asleep. I spent the rest of my night paranoid that silver fish would pop out of the blue.


	13. S1 Cackling witches and foolish heroes

**Hello everybody! Guess what! I'm…..SICK! YAY! Ha. I feel terrible right now. Just looking at a screen hurts right now, but I was thinking that you guys probably want another chapter so I'll post this for you guys. I feel super miserable right now, so this chapter will probably pretty short. Sorry guys!**

** Anyway, I'm working on uniting all the characters into one group, but it's taking a while. I already have Daniel, Freesia, Katrina, Porter, and Lennekio in one group, but that still leaves Axle, Rodent, Sam, Bradley, and Domo. Urgh.**

** Some people have been notifying me, asking why I shut down the OC's. Let's just say it was too much. I got swarmed with too many, but later on I may be open to receive some more. Without much further ado, let's get onto the story!**

** Oh, and one last thing. Axlemc131 and RodentXD2000 are Axle and Rodent in my story, who both have fanfiction accounts, who you should go check out. Their youtube account is Team Grounded, and I recommend watching their videos!**

**Axle's P.O.V**

As you can guess, I was in a bit of a complication. Like really bad. Rodent got pretty damn mad when Sam accidentally dropped a golden ingot Rodent just mined down who knows many blocks down the ravine. Basically, it didn't help their relationship, or whatever it was. I can tell Sam was taking a beating but he still wasn't giving up. Now, he's helping me with some chores and stuff, mainly because I don't want him to interact with my sister. Though I do have to agree that Sam is definitely not amazingly helpful, I still think that Rodent is going really rough on him.

She...god. She was so sweet, kind, but I think the minecraft thing, just you know, just made her a bit….I don't know. She didn't have a boyfriend back home...but...well, that reminds me. My heart hurts at the thought of her. I had someone special back home. Moohickyalah. Or that was her minecraft username anyway. I wonder if she was playing minecraft when the update came out. Probably not. I think she was out on a trip when it happened. I can imagine her now. Mass disappearances of over 70,000, all from playing minecraft, and she must get that I was playing at the time.

"Axle?"Sam asks, interrupting my thought.

"Yeah?"I ask him.

"Do...Do you know why she hates me?"he asks.

"Who?"

He lets outs a desperate sigh. "You know who. Rodent."

"Well, you're certainly doing a terrible job hitting on her."

"I'm trying to be her friend! Get to know her, you know?"he asks me.

"Listen, I'm no help when you're trying to get my sister to be your 'friend'. I'm not telling to give it up, but you need to cool it down. Stop following her like a puppy, and show independence and skill. She thinks you're a noob, by the way,"I tell him.

He lets a sigh out and resumes cutting some more wood.

"I feel like a total idiot when I'm with her. With you, I'm more at ease,"Sam says and then covers his mouth.

"Awkward moment?"I ask him. He bursts out laughing, and I can't help joining him.

"That would be funny. But only, it wasn't."

We hear a female voice behind us and we spin to find four people with f-ing black iron armor (wtf how in the world) with balaclavas and skulls.

"Wow. COD ghosts. Really original,"Sam says. "All you need is your guns now. Maybe some quickscoping? Or how about a freaking missile strike when you get a killstreak."

One of them sneers and steps toward him. The female stops him. "That's funny, again. I should let you know, I have a 32 kill streak. And just so you know, a missile strike was perfect, and exactly what we were going to do." She grins, and I hear a whistling sound. To my fear, I hear a crackling too.

"Fireworks. You b $t rd$!"I yell.

"Rodent!" Sam yells and runs for the house. Once again, two of the group move, but the female stops them.

"Let him see the burning corpse of his friend. If not, kill them both."

Sam ignores these grave words and runs towards the house. I follow suit. Inside, he tosses aside wood and other objects, and we're lucky. Rodent was knocked out unconscious when everything toppled, but she's alive and well, with a small cut on her head.

We both can't find weapons in the wreckage in time, and the house burns. I'm not all that sorrowful. It was a house. But the disrespect of doing it, that's another thing.

We turn towards these mysterious people, and they just smile.

"Wasn't that cool? It would've been better if you all died though. Oh the glory,"the female says, cocking her head at us. Sam roars in anger and charges at her.

"Sam!" I yell, but it's too late. One of her goons take him aside and lands a well placed punch to the stomach. It doesn't take much else before he's down.

"Now now. Look what we have here. Checkmate!"she yells gleefully, and then points her sword to Sam's neck. She grins widely and I have no doubt what she will do. I raise my hands up in the air, and she coos.

"There's the good boy." And then there's a blur smacking me in the side of my head and I go down, vision disoriented. The last thing I hear is her cackling.

**A/N: Imagine her as Bellatrix from Harry Potter. She fits the image. **


	14. S1 Wolf And Mia

**I know, and I'm terribly sorry. But I have lost temporary interest in this story. I was suddenly hit with a wave of I DON'T LIKE THIS, and it's getting a bit harder to write the story. But I will still write. Unfortunately, it does not seem like anybody is reading my stories so much anymore. Oh well. *Feels sad for self***

**Dragonflyz-A most definite fail on his part.**

**Jetafray Angel-I'll make sure not to call him Lenny then.**

**Boba333-It's okay. You don't have to say anything big.**

**Kitte-wolf-Lol it is.**

**Axlemc131-Thanks. And so are you.**

**Axlemc131-Well, she's Rodent. Can't say anything there.**

**Axlemc131-I'm actually sucky at making puns. I'll try though.**

**Dragonflyz-?**

**Not telling xyz-Buddy! Haven't seen you in months! Anyway, I'll make room for your OC.**

**Rodent2000XD-Thanks! She is like Bellatrix.**

**Mistwrites-I don't know if I can add your OC, but I will put it on the waiting list at the top.**

**Guest-I know it's like SAO, but thank your for saying it's good.**

**And now, onto the mysterious COD copiers and a fanatic Bellatrix.**

**Wolf's P.O.V**

Little punks. I glare at the tiny spiders as the die by the hand of my sword. I swing my weapon slashing dozen others, where they screech and run. Mia scrambles up next to me.

"I got the three zombies following us."

I simply grunt. She's used to that. She glances at me, questioningly. Or not.

"Good." She nods and flashes me a smile. I instantly lighten up. We had forged an alliance early on, and had been friends since. FRIENDS. Or not. Who knows.

We both charge a spider cage spawner, and I plunge my sword into it. It shatters, and I feel relieved as the last spiders separate. That should end the recent spider attacks that we had run into before, which had caused quite some difficulties. We start to travel back upwards, but then we hear voices. Human voices.

"Don't tell Connor. He's gonna go nuts that we used his explosive fireworks. I can't believe he found an enchantment spell for that," a voice says.

"I'll handle it. It won't be a problem." Another voice, female, ending with a creepy-like cackle. Slowly, Mia and I back up, waiting. There's four of them. The female, and three other males that look like henchmen. She's clearly in charge, striding through the abandoned mineshaft which we just were in, while the other three carried large bags. Wait. One just moved. An animal?

"Hey, the guys struggling,"one of them.

"Well, shut him up!"the other said, smacking him. The other glared, but made not physical move of violence towards him.

The man let a ragged teen out of the bag, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him, and proceeded putting him back.

"Hey? Did you guys mess with the spider spawner? It was supposed to be here. That isn't good…" The female trails off.

"No matter. We'll replace it later."

Replacing spawners? Are they crazy? Mia pokes me when they're out of sight.

"I know him. Oh god. I know him,"she says, repeating her sentence.

"Who?"

"The boy they dragged out. His name's….."she furrows her brow. "Ah! Sammy!"she says.

"How do you know him?"I ask, getting stupidly jealous.

"Know him? He's in my class every day for almost every period! I've been friends with him for four years,"Mia replies. I just nod slightly.

"So...what. Rescue mission? Those guys look tough,"I tell her. She gives me the 'are you serious look?'

"Wolf, you act like the tough guy 24/7. Come on. Those guys need help!"she says. I sigh, and follow her. The people had black iron armor (what in the world?) but we were both ready, plus, we had something very special on our side. Surprise. And a dog. I quietly let out a whistle, and a dog comes out. Silver. He's a Husky, and he's awesome. He's not huge, but he's not small either. I've trained him to listen to whistles, and depending on which one, he would react differently. This time, he slowly pawed towards me. I whistled, the command for slow and quiet.

Then I let him smell a little bit of blood that had spilled when the boy was beaten up. This time, I can be vocal.

"Follow."

The dog starts sniffing, and following like always.

"I'm amazed how you teach that dog,"Mia remarks.

"Took some time to do it. He was a naughty little boy in the beginning, but we've both learned from each other since."

"Already told me the story. It's cool. Now let's go!"she says eagerly. We start not so stealthily following our dog Silver. Or more like my dog.

Suddenly, the smell ends and Silver lifts his head up.

"Classic. Now it's going to be a wall of some sort,"Mia says.

"It's only minecraft. How hard can it be?"I ask her.

Very hard was the answer. We had been searching for forty minutes, and had found no secret trap door or anything of that sense.

"Wait a second. You're right!"Mia says.

"I'm right?"I ask her, confused.

"About minecraft. Since it's minecraft, we can just demolish everything, and see what we can find,"Mia says. I nod, and we start going on a rampage, carving every inch of stone and wood out, finding nothing. And then Silver whimpers behind us. Oh my god. Silver just told us he was finished going to the bathroom, after 40 MINUTES and was ready to start sniffing. I tell Mia this and she huffs, as we start following the dog again, not caring about our big cave place we made. We run to make up for lost time, and eventually we reach a dead end. Suddenly, the stone wall closes in on us from behind. I catch a glimpse of pistons.

"Hey Mia? They're using pistons,"I decide to point out.

"Nice one, captain obvious." Allie says that last cheesy joke before the stone in front of us opens up, revealing a shelf of arrow dispensers.

"Shit."


	15. S1 Wither

**Okay, starting off with an apology.**

**I AM SO SORRY DAVE90000!**

**You didn't review the OC, so the PM went deeper and deeper into my inbox, so unfortunately it didn't work out. I will add you, but I have so many! So I'll make you a deal. I'll let you bet in in S2, or Section 2. Every chapter currently out is S1, or section 1. Section 2 shouldn't take long, because that will be the end of the characters uniting into a huge group, and then I'll add you in on the beginning of S2. I promise!**

**Now, to list the characters I write P.O.V's under, so people don't get confused.**

**(listened by appearance)**

**Daniel, Freesia, Notch, Brandon, Domo, Katrina, Porter, Axle, Rodent, Sam, Lennekio, Wolf, and Mia. Those are all the characters, with Herobrine and Dave90000 OC's coming soon!**

**Groups: Daniel, Freesia, Lennekio, Porter, and Katrina.**

**Brandon and Domo.**

**Axle, Rodent, Sam (Mia and Wolf soon)**

**Notch, (Herobrine soon)**

**Oh boy. That is quite a lot. Geez…...I wonder if this is too much. The only one I could kill off would be Domo, because he isn't exactly an OC. So….Anyway, let's answer some reviews!**

**Axlemc131-Yes, this is all part of the bigger plot to unite everyone.**

**Axlemc131-Sorry!**

**Mistwrites-Awesomeness it is.**

**NotTelling xyz-Thanks so much!**

**NotTelling xyz-Thanks for forgiving me.**

**NotTelling xyz-Thanks. Supah Chaptahs for the win!**

**Dave90000-Once again, I'm incredibly sorry.**

**Pastrinator64-Thanks for loving it!**

**Pastrinator64-Meh. I think I didn't do good job on that part.**

**Pastrinator64-Romance is brewing!**

**Pastrinator64-Yup. Bellatrix and Call of Duty fans. Not a good combo.**

**Pastrinator64-Not good at all.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Personally, we were bored out of our minds. Like really. We made a fortress, we were so happy, and then we just kind of waited. Both of us went mob hunting, and killed tons of mobs. And that's when the announcer started talking again.

"Do you not heed my warning? It seems not. Which does anger me, if you guys didn't know. Still, nobody has even bothered with the boss. You have maps and ender pearls you know! And to suffer, I've concocted something very very evil. I am going to mess with nature,"the announcer says cruelly. We both freeze.

"How does smarter zombies appear? Or maybe resistance to fire? Or maybe mutated spiders twice the size and twice the jump? Oh...I know. What about withers! Oh no. I can't make a full one. But how do mini one's sound?"I hear cackling, and then the sky is silent.

Domo and I glance at each other. Our fortress wouldn't stand a chance. And neither would a lot of things. Suddenly, there's a shrieking in the air. We both look up. One-headed withers begin to fly out, blowing out smoke, and then it turns to us. And launches a fireball of sorts. Crap. We both run like hell, and our fortress begins to crumble.

"Collect all our stuff!"I yell. Both of us start to grab whatever we can in our chests, which is actually quite a lot, and then run. We had the the super backpack mod thing, so we have an extra big backpack, 54 spaces plus our inventory. But we barely had time to grab essentials before the withers burst in, setting the place on fire. We start mining down, and we get down, and cover up the entrance. Hopefully they didn't see us. I glance at Domo, who's completely white.

"That, was not good. At all,"he says. I nod, and start running.

"Wait. He said the monster bosses….bring out the map!"I tell him. He nods, and takes it out. He rolls it out, and I light a torch. It's a plain piece of paper, but then it starts to develop. Ink appears, and so do places. I see a forest. I see..our home, in wreckage. But then it starts to zoom out. And that's when I see the faces. Or more accurately, mob faces, the map keeps on zooming out, until it shows a huge land like a continent. The maps five feet, and every inch is one hundred and fifty chunks. That's...I do the math in my head. That's roughly 86 miles. So that's 176,400,000,000 square feet. Holy cow. That's a lot. So 70,000 people into that amount of space. No wonder it's hard to find people.

Both of us look fearfully at each other. We glance at the map again. On it, we see the faces of monsters. Mobs. About forty chunks away from us, there's a spider head peaking out of a cave. Two hundred chunks away, there's a zombie patrolling a village. All the way across the map, there's a skeleton in some kind of fortress. It goes on and on, a single mob representing its species, and most likely the boss, on the map. I examine it. The closest one was the spider. Better get started. By the look on Domo's face, he's decided the same thing. We look at each other.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Porter's P.O.V**

We're dead. We are so so dead. We were woken up in the morning by the announcer. By the time we got out of the house, it was half gone.

"A lot of help that did us!"Lennekio says.

"Shut up. You didn't even help build it,"Daniel yells at him, glaring.

"I could've built a better one any day,"he counters.

"Really? Be my guest, and attempt to build a house to hold against withers."

Lenn glares at him, but doesn't say anything. It's time for me to move in.

"Or would it be too hard Lenny?"I ask him. He spins on me.

"I saved your stupid asses, and this is how you treat me. I was going to ditch you anyway. There's a reason why I don't stick with people,"Lennekio says, glaring at his new nickname.

"Listen everyone. We need to stick together. Shut your mouths. We can argue later. We need to get out of here!"Freesia says. We instantly quiet. She nods.

"Better. We have to listen to his advice. He told us that if we didn't do what's directed, he's going to unleash the worst things the world's known. First thing first, go along with it. He may be a manipulator, but we could at least follow his directions, and stay low. We can't afford another attack."

Freesia assumes command, soothingly and smoothly laying down commands that we instantly feel compelled to listen too.

"Maybe start getting supplies?"Katrina asks. Freesia nods.

"Porter, Daniel, get wood. Lennekio, Katrina, go mining. I'm going to go get some food,"Freesia says.

"Woah!"I say. "I don't want some freak like him *gestures at Lenn* with Katrina!"I say.

"Shut your face! I'm not some toy!"Katrina says, clearly offended.

"Not that I'd take interest anyway,"Lennekio mutters.

"Guys, can we just follow Freesia?"Daniels asks.

"Oh great. Now we have a puppy licking at our newly appointed leader's feet. How about you quiet down so we can get this sorted?"Lennekio sneers. Daniel steps up, but before he can, Freesia puts an arm over his waist and pulls him back. It's more physical contact that an actual meaning that stopped Daniel, who backed away, eyes burning with hatred, with crimson cheeks, part embarrassment, part anger.

"Are we serious! Fine! Porter and Katrina, go mine. Lenn and Daniel, mine. Geez,"Freesia says. We finally cut it out, and I glance at Katrina. She glares at me back. Fine. Be that way. I'll be at your side when the time comes.

I set off with Katrina, both of us grabbing stone pickaxes that we recently crafted.

"You know, you don't have to freaking defend me like that. It's not like Lenn was going to…"she shudders at the last part.

"You just met him! He could be a-" she cuts me off.

"Didn't I just meet you? Huh? He is right. Despite his attitude, he did save us. All you've been is a liability. You know? You're just as bad as him, or worse. Always lazing around, and chasing me around like a puppy!"She says, face reddening, growing louder by the second. I don't know what to say. Instead, I spin on my heel, and walk off. My eyes are blurry as I mine. Iron, stone, Coal. It doesn't matter. They all look the same. Finally, I realize I'm too deep, and start walking back up, bracing myself for the battering that Katrina will give me. And then I hear a scream. It's blood curdling. Desperate. Katrina. I rush forwards, but Lenn beats me there. How'd he get here so fast? We're in a tunnel, and we find ourselves both there. I see her tools, scattered. And I see blood, and a leg. Before I panic, I realized its a spider leg. A spider.

"They took her!"I nearly scream.

"Calm down! She's gone, but something obviously took her. A spider, by the looks of it!"Lenn yells at me.

And then I hear a hissing behind me.


	16. S1 Cyber Militia

**Readers, I have looked back behind me, and I have come to the realization, that this story was not intended on how it came out. I wrote this story first for satisfaction, but now I am simply writing it to satisfy my readers. I do hate to do this, but I am going to halt chapters for a little while, because this story isn't getting anywhere. Yes, I did include the withers and bosses, but there were many chapters wasted, doing absolutely nothing at all, and not at all helping the story.**

**So I have resolved to write to my satisfaction and getting the story moving, instead of eagerly posting chapters every other day. It may take longer now, but these are improvements for the story, trust me.**

**Now, to answer some reviews.**

**Not Telling xyz-Thank you :)**

**Not Telling xyz-Thank you again :)**

**Not Telling xyz-Thank you again again :)**

**Not Telling xyz-Thank you again again again :)**

**Not Telling xyz-Your OC is in.**

**Shadow Hacker-Uh...Thanks?**

**Shadow Hacker-Thanks again. I try my best :)**

**Shadow Hacker-Same. COD is okay, but battlefield rules.**

**Shadow Hacker-Cool! You recognize Wolf?**

**Rodent2000XD-Dun Dun Dun is right!**

**Axlemc131-I guess this chapter empowered the Dun dun dun! Or you both really like to say it a lot.**

**Pastrinator64-Well, just know Captain Obvious and the Fourth wall Repairman are enjoying a much needed break XD**

**Now, let's get onto another chapter of pitiful writing. *starts sobbing***

**Rodent's P.O.V**

Ow. That was the first thing that wanders into my head. Ow. My head. My freaking head. OW! I feel a cut on my head, and dried blood. I'm inside a bag of some sort, being carried. Carried! I try to twist around, and receive a smack, which makes me stop.

"She's waking up. It's only a matter of time before those other two start to wriggle also. Already had to shut that other one up,"a man grunts as he I'm being dragged again.

"Set them down, and let them have some needed rest. We're right outside of it anyway,"a female says. Then I hear a slamming and a groaning of a wall, clicking in behind us and a scream.

"And that, would be your soon-to-be saviors. Sorry!" The female laughs.

We finally stop and they dump us out. I see both Axle and Sam, in bad shape. Axle has a bruise on his cheek, and Sam, well, I'm not sure. He looks hurt, but I can't tell. Suddenly, I feel guilty about the way I treat him. He's a n00b, but still. I guess he was nice, and shy. Probably why he was such an idiot and a fool when I was around him. Dropping everything. I snort remembering the memory, which seemed to happen a long time ago.

"What's so funny girl?"one of them asks. I shut up immediately, wishing I hadn't made that noise.

"Give her some space,"the female says, coming into view. She bends down and smiles, but it's eerie and creepy, rather than welcoming.

"She wouldn't want strangers getting too close for comfort, would she?"she says, and traces her fingernail along my cheek. I shudder without thinking about it, and she sneers.

"Scared to the touch? I think so. It's a very big offense from where I come from. Luckily, we're in some stupid game right now. We don't have to dilly dally in the real world. Better, better."

"Who are you?"I say, but it comes out muffled from the gag.

"Trying to talk? Fine. Let's see what pretty has to say here."

She rips the gag off my mouth.

"Who are you? And what have you done to us? Where are you taking us?"I ask, blurting everything out.

"Certainly a girl for questions. Luckily, I'm in the mood for answering some of those."

"Careful. Can't tell her everything. Boss would not be happy,"a man comments. I notice the men all have balaclavas over their head with skulls on them.

The woman whips around. "do you think you can tell me what to do?"she asks. I watch as the man steps back. He has an iron sword, and the lady has nothing. What's wrong? Evidently, the man has been put back in his place, and returns to position. The lady turns around towards me.

"Now now. Better satisfy your curiosity. But I don't like saying things twice. Wake the other two up."

The three men walk up, and then pour water over Axle and Sam, who shiver, and finally wake up.

"Now. I believe I have some explaining to do."

"We favor ourselves, calling ourselves simply the Cyber Militia. We are a cult of sorts. In fact, we believe that humanity has fallen into pits it can not crawl out of because of technology. Imagine that. If all our 'phones' and devices of the future, humanity would be nothing. Planes, TV's, kitchen appliances, electricity! The world would die of starvation and loss of hope. Desperation would lead to crime, which would lead to murder, and death, only delaying the inevitable. In short, we work work to stop technologies rise, and halt the progress of humankind to save us from a disastrous future. Because, I can guarantee you that technology will fail you. And when it does, there will be disaster,"she finishes. Standard speech of crazy cult people, I guess.

"So...your purpose is to destroy technology and make people's lives miserable?"I ask.

"Pretty much. We have thousands of people on computers, hacking our way around anything that gets into our way. When we saw the rise of minecraft, we knew it would be a perfect stepping stone. Ten people were put to work on it. We're some of them." She finishes with a gleeful tone.

"See! You told them too much! Now they know that they're up against ten people,"the man says exasperated.

"Or you just pointed it out to their dumb brains,"she says, countering. By the look on our faces, we were still trying to process the first part about technology failing us humans and all that pile of crap.

"Wait. I have a question. What's the point of kidnapping average gamers, like us?"Axle asks.

"Oh. Well, several fifty year olds were working on bringing down a network of internet services in a very large area, covering most of the state. Over a month, and they had nothing. Throw a couple 16 year old coders and hackers, and it's done in days. We need brilliant minds like you. And we deemed you perfect for the job,"she says.

"That's fine way to treat someone who you want to recruit,"Sam says angrily.

"Oh, we're not planning on some stupid recruiting process. You're going right in, and you're going to make us something very special. Something we like to call-"she's cut off by an explosion.

A man and a woman emerge from the wall behind us.

"Try to lock us in?"the man says.

"Nah. More like wondering if you would like to join the fun too,"the woman replies evenly, quick to recover.

The three men bring out their swords, and surround us, protecting their potential assets.

"Get away from Sam!"the woman next to the man says, and raises her weapon, an iron axe. Sam's eyes widen. Do they know each other?

"Mia?"he asks, dumbfounded. I'm instantly panged with jealousy. I'm in the middle of a battle here, tension going on between two sides, and all I do is just sit and watch, thinking about Sam and Mia together? Urgh. My life sucks. And then the battle explodes into battle cries.

**A/N: I end a lot of chapters with A/N's. **


	17. S1 On the way to the spider boss

**Answering reviews are quite the hassle, so I may stop doing that for a little while. Basically, let's just get onto the story.**

**Mia's P.O.V**

First off, I kind of realized we were screwed when the door shut. Second off, the arrows streaked towards us. Third off, my arm hurt very badly. And I screamed. Well, if you had an arrow in your arm, you would scream too right? Wolf hilariously charges with his dog Silver, who both viciously attack the dispensers, which break almost right away. He turns towards me, and pulls out the arrow. I sigh in relief as he gives me food. No words were spoken. We know what to do. And then the walls start closing in on us. I slam the stone with a pickaxe, but it's coming too fast. By the time I break one stone block, We're closed into a 3x3 area, surrounded.

"Now what?"he asks me.

"Well…."I say. We're in a bit of a hurry to save them and our Sam. Think fast. I take out some TNT.

"How in the world do you get that?"Wolf asks.

"Don't ask."

I light the TNT, and then build a few blocks to protect us from it. Good lot of help that did us. It explodes, but we're both left with minimal hearts left. We eat food and then leap out of the trap. Twenty blocks away, are Sam and some other people I don't know. In front of them, are three men with swords, and a woman.

"Try to lock us in?"Wolf says.

"Nah. More like wondering if you would like to join the fun too,"the woman replies evenly.

The three men bring out their swords, and surround Sam and the others, protecting their potential assets.

"Get away from Sam!"I yell, raising my iron axe. I can see Sam's eyes widen.

"Mia?"he asks. And then Wolf decides to charge.

I jump straight into battle, following Wolf. A man attempts to tackle me, but I sidestep, and bring the axe down on him. He screams and loses more than just a few hearts. I continue, and run into another balaclava man, dressed in black. What were these lunies doing to them? I swing my axe, but he ducks and I'm off balance. He kicks me in the ribs, and I go down. Shit. That really hurt.

I get back up, and receive a punch to the face. Okay, that was the last straw. I turn towards the man with fiery eyes, and tackle him. I ferociously punch and attack, leaving him injured and more like scared. I keep on it, as he struggles, but I'm thrown off him by the woman. She smiles at me.

"Having fun aren't you? You're quite the fighter,"she says, and then lands a roundhouse kick while I'm distracted. I go down again, and try to roll away, but to no avail as a multitude of blows land on me. My hearts continue to go down. Food. That's my immediate thought. But then I think of something. The three other guys are ganging up on Wolf, and I'm facing just her. Those three, including Sam looked to be some help. Now only if I could free them…

"Whatcha lookin at? The woman asks.

"The monkey wears underpants!"I yell. She's temporarily confused, and that's all it takes for me to rush in, push her to the side, and free one of the boys. I then turn around to face her again, while he rushes around trying to free everyone else.

"Oh. I see. Ladies don't like to get shoved to the ground. Especially me." As she says the last word, she jumps towards me and we get into a fight, rolling on the ground, trying to get the upperhand. I land repeated blows on her stomach, but she hits my head, and suddenly everything isn't so clear. I groan, and she leans down, whispers something, and then kicks me. Hard. My visions so blurry, and I can't focus on anything. I see odd shapes, and then more pain.

I hear yelling. Wolf. He's screaming something. Is he hurt? Did he deal with the others? I can't tell, as I fade off into the darkness.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

Well. Thank you very much. Axle rushes over and slashes the ropes around me, and I dizzily get up. My head hurts. I shake myself, and despite my injuries, grab a fallen iron sword, and rush over to the man who saved us, who's battling all three of them. I take a swipe at the first, who cries out in pain. Both of the other men look around, and that's all Wolf needs to land a punch on his jaw, crumpling him.

The last man charged me, and I leap to my right, careful to avoid. The man grins and then attacks again, and with a flurry of punches, I land on the ground, him on top. He seems to forget he's dealing with others, and starts to punch me over and over again, until he's pulled off me.

My everywhere hurts. All over. God. I know I'm being dragged again, but this time by Axle, who then launches into battle again once I'm dragged to somewhere safe. I prop my head up. The man that I swiped gets up and attacks Axle, though he's significantly slower, and Axle manages to take him down. Wolf kills the man on the ground that he uppercutted, who disappears in mist. Geez. The last man who beat the pulp out of me is being destroyed by both Rodent and Axle. I see a fiery light in Rodent's eyes, and I know somethings up. Does she like me? I scoff, which makes my chest hurt. She's probably just mad because of the way her captors treated her. Oh well.

* * *

Domo's P.O.V

We had been walking the tunnels for hours now. Waiting. Waiting. And then we found them. There were a lot. The first humans we had seen since each other. One man was being attacked by a girl and a boy. Another man is killing a man on the ground. One boy is bleeding on the ground, against the wall, and a two woman are fighting in the corner. We freeze, staring at the the battle before us.

We both stumble backwards, equip our armor, and grab our swords. Who's side is who's? The man being attacked by the girl and the boy falls, and disappears. The other man who looked similar disappears too, in white flakes. The last battle is the woman v.s. the woman. The girl and the boy, and the other man surround her. She smiles. Smiling?

They finally see us, and a boy speaks up.

"We don't want trouble. We just fought for our lives,"a boy says. The woman in the center of the surrounding circle cackles, and then throws a dagger at the boy who spoke, and he gasps as the woman leaps away into the inner caves. We don't know what to think.

There's an awkward silence, and then people rush to the boy with the dagger in his shoulder and the boy leaning against the wall bleeding.

"Bandage him! Get him food!"she yells.

"We're out! We ran out of food! When they took us, they blew up our house,"the girl says.

The man and the woman dig through their packs, and get two porkchop. And then an apple.

"We don't have anything else."

They all look at us. I sigh, and toss then half a stack of assorted food, and a stack of bandages. They nod eagerly in thanks, and get to work. Afterwards, they glance at us.

"Uh….thanks?"one of them says.

"Where were you going?"Brandon asks.

"We got captured by these freaking cyber idiots. Then these two saved us from the cult, and we managed to fend them off,"one of them answers.

"You do realize you're on the root to the spider boss, right?"I ask. They pause.

"The boss?"they say in unison.

"Have you bothered to look at the map?"Brandon asks them.

"We're stuck in minecraft. I didn't really think there was an objective. We're trying to survive,"one of them tells us.

"Well, they're going to keep attacking us if we don't do something."

They look at us confused.

"The withers? Hello?"I ask them.

"We've been underground for who knows how long,"the boy says, panting because of the wound in his shoulder.

"It only happened a few hours ago. He threatened us, and said that we had to follow through objectives, or he would unleash terrors. And he did. The withers,"Brandon tells them. They widen their eyes.

"They can't get to us in caves...right?"the girl asks. I shrug.

"So...you guys were enroute to the spider boss when you found us?"the man asks.

"I can't speak for anyone, and we can't trust you, but I can't see why we couldn't tag along. Could we?" Asks the boy with the wound.

"We'll have to heal you first. Then, we may go,"the man says. Finally, we come to an agreement. They would come with us to the spider boss, and we would share food and resources. In return, all would fight. We introduced ourselves.

"This is Brandon, and I'm Domo,"I say.

The man nods. "I'm Wolf. This is Mia." He points to the woman.

"I'm Rodent. This is my brother Axle. And this is Sam." The girl points to the boy with the wounded shoulder and the boy still leaning against the wall, who are both mostly healed.

"Well. With that, let's get on with it."

**A/N: Holy cow! I am so sorry. That was terribly cheesy, but I can't think of a way to do it better. That was such a cheesy chapter. Sorry! **


	18. S1 Dave&Porter don't get along well

**Once again, welcome back everyone! Did not feel like writing a long chapter, but I will do it anyway!**

**Lennekio's P.O.V.**

I'm in deep crud. A. Katrina is captured with some god mn spiders. Freaking great. B. Spiders. F-ING SPIDER THINGS. Withers, and now this? You've got to be kidding me. C. Porter thinks I'm chasing 'his girl'. You know what, I should just go screw myself. But instead, I gather myself, while Porter cries and yells at me.

"Can you please just shut up? I'm trying to think here,"I tell him. He quiets, glaring.

"How did you get here so fast?"he asks me. There we go again.

"I was coming in order to see if you guys needed wood for tools. Geez! Cool it. You think I'm after her?"I ask incredulously. He shrugs.

Finally, Daniel, and Freesia come down.

"What happened?"Daniel asks.

"They took her! The spiders. Snatched her right-"Porter starts moaning until I cut him off.

"No need, drama boy. The spiders came and gone, taking Katrina with her. Went that way. She put up a fight, but the force was probably too much. We need to follow them,"I state.

Freesia nods. Despite the depression around, Daniel pipes up. "Rescue mission is ago!"he says. We all glare at him and he shuts up.

"Come on." Freesia waves at us to follow her, and we set off at a light jog. Later on, we see spider eyes, like the item. Not the real thing. Ugh. Apparently, someone has been fighting back. We collect the xp, and keep going. Let's just hope Katrina would somehow manage to free herself. And then we run upon them. Katrina is talking happily with a guy, tall with shaggy black hair. Glasses, with a white shirt and a red hoodie, with blue jeans. Well, those are my most immediate observations, anyway.

He glances back on us almost as soon as we enter, and Katrina jumps up.

"About time!"she says.

"Where were you?"Porter says anxiously. Katrina disregards him.

"Uh..This is Dave. Dave, meet Porter, Lennekio, Daniel, and Freesia. Porter, Lennekio, Daniel, and Freesia, meet Dave."

Dave waves a hand, and greets us.

"Heard a scream, came and found her….and the rest is pretty much what you think,"he says.

"Well thank you, we'll be going now, uh bye!"Porter says, rushing over to Katrina, and tries to pull her up. She slaps his hand, Porter flinches.

"From what she told me, you're quite the $$hole,"Dave remarks.

Porter spins on him.

"Shut your face, nerd. Katrina, you told him stuff! He's like...look at him!"Porter says, now raging.

"Okay. You just crossed the line there, buddy,"Dave says.

"What are you? Some nerd that spends all his time inside playing video games that can hardly see past his nose without glasses? Bet you were a freaking loser back home."Porter attacks him viciously with insults.

"It takes one to know one." Dave remains his posture the whole time, while Porter is practically exploding. Porter takes a punch, but fails miserably. He sidesteps the poor Porter, who put all his momentum into it and falls to the ground. Porter get's up, red-faced.

He probably hates Dave more than he hates me right now. Poor-wait, not so poor Porter. After all, he started the whole thing. And what was up with him and Katrina anyway? Porter admittedly was acting like a huge *removed for foul language*, to everyone over Katrina, who hated him anyway.

"Are we kidding ourselves? Dave. Thank you. Leave or come. We're heading to the spider boss. Big thing with legs and hair. Huge version of what you just fought. Porter? You can go *removed for foul language* because you're dragging all of us right now. Once again. Leave or come." Freesia once agains takes charge, silencing us males. Porter sulks, glaring at Dave, but it's clear he's staying.

"I guess I could come,"Dave says, shrugging.

"Thanks. Watch our backs,"Katrina says cheerfully. Dave smiles. I can see Porter about to say something, but Freesia interrupts.

"Well! Let's get going. Like really. Move it…."she says, trying to avoid another argument, and were on our merry way. Freesia brings out her map, and constantly changes what direction we should be heading in. We periodically leave torches, just because. Nobody wants to be here in the dark, and it would also leave us a trail to get somewhere when needed. Freesia keeps directing us, until we're only twenty chunks away. Then she tells us it's probably too risky to get any closer without further preparation.

"Okay. We better camp to revive our strength. Something tells me that even if there are 70,000 players, I'm guessing about 5,000 have died or already. So either the bosses are seclusive or extremely hard to kill, because others should've already managed to kill them,"Freesia states.

"Does anyone have any iron? We should do that first, so then we have supplies, like armor and weapons,"Daniel asks. We pool all our resources.

It turns out that Dave was unwilling to do it, but actually had twenty diamonds. Very convenient, as we managed to equip all of us with diamond swords. Then, we piled all our iron together, and iron armor. Daniel and Freesia already had some. I had a pair of leather, but I wanted some iron. Dave had iron, so that was just Katrina, Porter, and I who needed stuff. So we needed seventy two iron. We managed to get enough, and we were all equipped by the time we went to bed. We shared some food, and then all tried to get to sleep, on the cold hard stone floor. Dave was first watch, then Daniel, then Freesia, then Katrina, Porter, and then me of course. I was the very last. Yay. Not really sure if thats good or not. As I try to get to sleep on the floor, I let dreams take me.

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V.**

Okay. Porter was a total freaking...well let's not go into that. I'm generally a friendly person, and more than happy to greet the group, but Porter forced me into more of a steely unaggressive but insultive mode. It angered me that this person thought he was 'with' Katrina, like she was some personal object. I could tell he was that swagalicious popular flirty kid back on Earth. WAS. Now, he was in the same situation as all of us. Not so macho now, huh? Though it was true that I couldn't see past my nose without glasses, he didn't have to know that. I struggle to stay awake, and I know it's time to switch. I tap Daniel's shoulder, and he's awake in seconds. I motion to guard, and he nods his head. I lay down, ready for sleep.

When I woke up, I was met with something very unexpected. Katrina started five feet away from me, but now she was cuddling against me. I awkwardly moved her, and she wakes up in the process, covering her mouth in surprise.

"I am so sorry!"she whispers.

"It's okay. Might not to want for Porter to see it though,"I remark.

"He's a complete $$. Don't worry about him. Sorry about how rude he is. I hate him,"she tells me. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. I raise my eyebrow, and she just blushes before waking everyone else. I take my share of food, and eat it hungrily. I'll need my strength for the boss. I know I will. And it's going to be a hard day.


	19. S1 The Boss

**Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to another chapter! Yeah! Kay now, we're starting to move into the end of section one. Fab, right! Anywayz, thank you for all da readers who read my stories. Most thankful.**

** Just like the 10th chap, the 20th chapter is 3,000 to 4,000 words as a little celebration. I'm pretty happy how far my stories gotten. Thanks to all you peeps!**

** Once again, not answering reviews right now. Maybe later. Not that I actually have anything to say besides Thanks! And All right! But ya know, it's still fun to do.**

**So we got two big groups here.**

**Group 1: Daniel, Freesia, Porter, Dave, Lennekio, and Katrina.**

**Group 2: Axle, Rodent, Sam, Wolf, Mia, Domo, and Brandon.**

**This chapter will be short, since the epic finale is the 20th chapter, so this can't have everything.**

** Now, I'm very sorry to say this, but….One character will not survive to the next section. Who will it be? That's something for y'all to figure out. Bye!**

**Axle's P.O.V.**

After we beat the freaking spider boss thing, I'm going after that woman. Think it's fun to have a knife thrown at you? That was the last straw. They blew up our house, took us in bags. Tried to kill other people, tried to enslave us to be their new recruits, but this was what made me really mad. I'm literally having a very hard time keeping calm. I can see Rodent notices, and she comes over to me.

"You okay?"she asks me. I nod, but then stop and shake my head.

"Just thinking what it would be like to get revenge on those $$holes,"I say. She nods in understanding.

"I can't believe they did that. But anyway, I don't want to disturb you, but we need to start moving. We're less than ten chunks away, and we're going in."

I sigh, get up, equip my armor, eat some food, and then take a sip of the energizer, which automatically makes me get filled with adrenaline. Domo leads the way with the ender pearl, which he repeatedly throws, showing us the direction to the spiders. I can feel that everyone's tense, and ready to go. Brandon has the map.

"Ah..shit. The spider's face is moving,"Brandon tells us. And he's right. The ugly face with the eight red eyes is moving in our direction.

"Get ready!"he says. We keep going. It was driving me insane. Where was it? I drink some more energizer, but that doesn't help. If anything, it sends my brain on overdrive thinking about possible situations that could happen at any moment.

"Uh guys...It went straight past us."

That was Brandon's report. I look over his shoulder, and he's right. The spider went straight past, and was moving through a tunnel I'm thinking.

"Follow it!"Wolf says, and we start to put up a jog pace. The boss is still moving. It's heading farther away. Was it running? I couldn't tell. It keeps moving for another 5-8 chunks, and then it stops, all the sudden, and starts moving around very subtly. And that's when we hear the shrieking sound of the spider. We start full-out sprinting, and finally find it. It's a huge spider, Four times the size of a normal one. We see other minecrafters fighting it. Was that where the spider went? To go find these other threats? I eye them warily, but Wolf throws himself into the battle.

In the process of the spider swinging around, it's destroyed quite the amount of blocks, creating a larger cavern. Mia follows Wolf into battle, and it doesn't take much else for the rest of us to dive in too. I see scattered supplies, and something tells me the group wasn't ready for it, but was undoubtedly preparing. I read their usernames quickly. Spark n' Jetz. Freelancer7. Squirrel_monkey5. Dave90000. Kitte_wolf. Sequeter. Interesting group. They scramble to fight the beast, as do we.

I personally manage to slash it's leg, and it shrieks in anger. It's 13 v.s. 1. However, the odds change quickly. It catapults itself into the air, and onto the wall. And then it starts to shoot out webs from it's butt. I see Sam get entangled in some, and so does Mia. Rodent gets part of her arm stuck to the wall, but Wolf and I manage to get out unharmed. Domo and Brandon get the other group back together, and it seems we've already formed a temporarily alliance.

It spins again, shooting out tons of web, missing me and completely covering Freelancer7. Domo turns around and start shooting arrows, and it hissed angrily as it's hit by three of them, all in the abdomen. It leaps towards Domo, and takes him. He scrambles to get away, but he's stuck firmly attached to it's cocoon.

"Domo!"Spark n' Jetz yells. Domo's eyes widen. Did they know each other? No time for that now. The spider drops back to the ground, and Spark runs towards the spider, slashing it's abdomen. That would leave a scar if managed to survive. Which it wouldn't of course. The spider turns around, teeth gnashing. Spark slash it's face, and it howls, driving itself towards him. I notice Domo managing to get free, and he leaps straight onto the spiders face, making more wounds on it's face. Domo and Spark n' Jetz nod to each other, and charge. So do we. The spider spins around a multitude of times, knocking Dave90000 and Kitte_wolf out. It growls.

I look around us. Now, it's just me, Rodent (who got her arm unstuck), Spark, Domo, Brandon, Wolf, Sequeter and Squirrel. Katrina, Dave, Sam, Mia, and Freelancer are out of the game. We encircle it. Bad idea. It shrieks out, and suddenly we hear thumping. And then the spider's come.


	20. S1 Death and Destruction (Finale)

**Hello everyone! It's a four day weekend for me, so I'm going to write! YAY! Anyway, as you all know, this is the epic finale. At least for Section 1. I know right? Exciting!**

**It's coming. The end.**

** Fortunately, this is not the end of the story. That would be very sad. But no. This is just the beginning! I'm planning for three Sections, 1, 2, and 3. Each will contain twenty chapters, at least, I think, and an average of around 1,500 words, except for every multiple of ten. So that's a lot of words, basically.**

** After the end of Section 1, I may take a small detour to finish another story, but that may or may not happen.**

** For anyone who submitted OC's that I didn't add, sorry. Maybe in Section 2. Got this idea from a friend, but at the end, can you please leave a 1-10 because I want to know what you think.**

**One being the lowest, and ten being the highest. I'm sorry if I do kill your character off, but for anybody author who's OC is killed, will automatically be allowed to submit another OC to compensate.**

** Killing off characters is important, but I understand how it feels. I'm very sorry for anybody's OC dies. It affects the story, adds drama, grief, and tragedy.**

**In the long run, it will make the story better, and it will have to happen. I'm sorry, but there will be at least one death in this chapter. Of our thirteen heroes, who will survive and who won't?**

**Consider your character lucky if they were taken out by the webbing. Because it's about to be a whole lot worse. Like, really really bad. I'm sorry, but it's also really fun. I still haven't actually decided who it will be, and I won't spoil it!**

**Now, to answer some reviews, to help take the load off (what, you thought I would do an actual 3,000 words worth of writing for a single chapter! Hah. You don't know me then).**

**Also, I'm going to go back and edit and revise, because when I read my story for myself, I caught some major mistakes that's really pretty embarrassing, since I set such high standards for myself in that particular area of writing.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Nothing to say here.**

**Dragonflyz-Me too what?**

**Pastrinator64-In that case, the day's already arrived.**

**Guest-Awesome! Is right.**

**Axlemc131-Yeah. Even I'm feeling a bit pumped, happy, and a bit nervous, which is weird because I'm the one writing the story.**

**Rodent2000XD-Thoughts are good, but it'll be a long time until this is over.**

**Shadow hacker-Sorry, I don't understand that.**

**Shadow hacker-Yeah, The Cyber militia might be changed to something else later.**

**Shadow hacker-Definitely.**

**Jetafray-YAY! *Glares at internet and threatens it to work 24/7* Mia is badass. Sam is eh. And Lennekio is most definitely not happy with his new nickname. Lenny! God, that's hilarious. And I'll be waiting for Phier to respond. I guess the passcode explains it.**

**Dragonflyz-Thanks. I'm glad it's not 'chezy', using your term. Chezy. That's hilarious.**

**Rodent2000XD-That statement is correct.**

**Shadow Hacker-I admitted it! Don't be so mean!**

**Axlemc131-Yup! Finally back together. Splitting up again? Do you know how long it took me for them to group up!**

**Pastrinator64-YAYZA!**

**Lonewolf123451-Robot's right here. Nah. JK. I'm not some AI that's secretly planning to hack all the ff accounts.**

**Jetafray Angel-Adorbz for the win!**

**Axlemc131-Yeah, I kind of did overdo the Porter thing.**

**Shadow Hacker-Well thank you! *Gives forgiving hug***

**Pastrinator64-What do you mean! Dave is the awesome guy! Maybe I should rewrite that. I have a lot of rewriting to do.**

**Dave90000-I'm happy that you're happy. Sorry for the delay.**

**Guest-Damn right.**

**LockedDreams-A book! *Gasps and imagines it as a book***

**Jetafray Angel-Technically they're already together.**

**Dragonflyz-Totally forgot about Notch. Whoops!**

**Axlemc131-Yup! Huge final battle coming right up!**

**Shadow Hacker-*Gives another hug***

**Well, that's what happens when you don't answer reviews for a while. 2 pages worth of answering :)**

**Now, we'll also be meeting a mysterious man in this. Well, technically you already met him but…..Not in person. You only so far have gotten to hear his voice.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

They're everywhere. The spiders. It was a swift ambush, crushing us completely. The spider boss didn't cause any casualties yet, but it was certainly on a rampage. And we would certainly be dead if we didn't manage to escape it's minions. We had surrounded the spider boss, and then it summoned them. Hundreds of black bodies, almost like a single writhing mass. They came in swarms. We brought out our swords, and the spider leaps away, but in seeing distance. With a twist in my gut, I realize it was going to watch us, spectating our player deaths. I grip my sword. We wouldn't let it see that. Not in a million years. Axlemc131, Rodent2000XD, Domo, DarthBassetHound, The_wolf_man, and Porter. I quickly learn that Darth is Brandon, and The_wolf_man is just Wolf. Rodent2000XD is Rodent, and Axlemc131 is simply Axle.

When the swarm of spiders reach us, we're ready. We go full combat mode, and kill everything in our way. Fighting. Death. I do a spin and slash a spider, which shrieks and disappears in dust. Another spider attacks me. I dodge the attack, but another one tackles me. I throw it off me, and kick it away, which only angers it more. The spider hisses, soon joined with others. I'm surrounded. I kick one's face in, and then sprint out of the circle, only to be webbed by one right by the feet. I fall over, and struggle to get out. Thankfully, Porter comes, and slashes the web before I'm eaten alive. Despite Porter's mood only hours before, he was fighting like a badass. I guess all the rage poured into him as he fought his way through the crowd. Both of us stood back to back, fighting off the monsters. One leaps at me, and I cut it's head off before it gets to me. The next one rushes me, but I'm ready. I charge at it, stabbing it through the abdomen, and then spin on the other spiders.

I steel myself, and then charge back in. Porter and I were gradually surrounded by rows upon rows of spiders, stuck in a sea of bodies. They hang back though. Both of us are literally back to back, ready to attack any spiders that come near, covering both of our backsides. When a particularly brave or stupid spider leaps out, a few followers follow, but they're quickly cut down. And then they all charge. We swing our swords around, hoping to get some kills. And we do, but the spiders finally get us. Four tackle me, and I feel momentary pain in my chest, and collapse, ready to get swarmed. But Wolf pulls me out of the spider-pile. Porter is injured.

He's cut and has gashes everywhere. I get Wolf to carry him back, while we slowly retreat. It's hopeless to get our other webbed teammates out of their cocoons for now. We'll have to do that later.

Rodent is treating to Porter's wounds, while Axle, me, Wolf, Brandon, and Domo make up the offense.

"Fend them off! Domo, get back and use your bow to try to reach the boss,"Brandon yells to Domo.

I watch Domo get an arrow nocked, and it sails through the air, and satisfyingly plants itself straight into one of the spider's eight eyes. It shrieks, and immediately the spiders double their strength. But the spider is maddened by the pain, and jumps into battle with it's minions. And it heads straight to Domo. He brings out a diamond sword and charges. Swipe. Attack. Dodge. Duck. I watch him moving around fighting until I'm drawn back to battle by the furious minion spiders. I stab one, and impale other, but I'm gradually losing ground. I glance back at Domo.

Brandon joined the fight, but that left just three of us. Axle, Wolf and I. Porter looks better, but I can see venom spreading through his body. Green spots from his wounds. Rodent is trying her best, but I don't know what will happen. In my distraction, A spider attacked my chestplate, leaving a sizable scratch. I yell in anger, and stab it.

"Energizer! Use it!"I yell. Immediately, everybody gets what I mean. They all take a huge 2 second swig, and then turns towards the enemy. I feel unstoppable. Spider after spider falls. Domo and Brandon leave cuts all over the injured spider. Every time it turns, one of them attacks it from it's back. And that's when all breath leaves me. The spider spins around towards Brandon, but instead of attacking, it shoots web in front of Brandon. Too late, he steps toward him. I yell, but it's too late. He's trapped. The spider charges towards him, jaws open.

I hear it. Despite the noise of the spider's and the yell of my allies. The spider takes him entirely. No last goodbye. I watch in rage as Domo barrels towards the spider, and stabs in repeated times. It doesn't give up, and keeps up the attack. Porter is moved to a safer place. Wolf kills two spiders. Axle trips, but then gets back up before he's swarmed. Rodent enters the battle.

Everything is in slow-mo. The rushed sense of adrenaline is gone, replaced by a slow sluggish sense of movement. A spider leaps towards me. I cut through it's head. I spin around to face another, stabbing through it's abdomen. I dodge a spider that leaps towards me, and spear it. One by one, the spider's fall. RJ. It flashes through my mind.

**A/N: NOTICE-I made a slight edit in chapter three, welcome to my world. Instead of Daniel saying, welcome to my world, RJ speaks to him telepathically, reminding him if he needed him he will be there. Mainly doing this because I completely forgot to add RJ in other chapters.**

_ RJ. I think quietly._

_You do realize you just said you thought quietly?_

_RJ! We-_

_I know. We're coming._

_How long?_

_Now._

I hear howling. I glance at a newly made tunnel entrance. And then they pour out. One by one. Ten by ten. Fifty by fifty. There are so many. They immediately force the spiders backwards. Wolves fall, but so do Spider's. I don't see RJ in the crowd. Now that we're free of Spider's, we turn towards the boss, where Domo is still fighting the dark abomination. We slowly approach it. Cue epic music. Till I collapse starts playing, and we charge once again. The spider isn't expecting it.

Rodent slashes a leg. Axle stabs it's abdomen. I attack it's body. Wolf and Domo go up front and batter the hell out of it. It retreats, wounded. We approach it, swords in hand. The spider slumps down. It tries to run away, but the wolves surround it's exit. It tries to dig, but it's hit with four arrows in quick succession. Domo. His eyes are fiery. The spider shrieks, and falls into it's hole it made. Domo approaches it, eyes cold. He takes out a piece of TNT.

I hear something that sounds somewhat like whimpering. I think it's a dog at first, but I realize it's coming from the hole. The Spider.

"Trying to escape now! You think you can get away from this! You deserve all of what you got, or more. You think it's funny!"Domo roars. He lights it and drops it.

"Burn in hell, fucker."

I can't help but be surprised. Domo is a nice guy. He doesn't swear that fierce. But grief can do anything. The explosion shakes the ground. The webs disappear. Our other teammates fall to the ground. Some are unconscious. Some get up, and run to us. I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach. I take off my chestplate. A wound. It's a gash across my stomach. From when the spider attacked me before. The adrenaline must have stopped the pain. I see Freesia rushing towards me. I collapse, breathing ragged. I try. I really do. But it's all I can do to breathe. Freesia is saying something. Whimpering. Crying. I just slowly shake my head. And then she does it. She leans down, and presses her lips to mine. I feel the warmth, and hold her hand. But then my body starts to feel cold, and darkness consumes me, letting me rest. I'm at peace. I'm safe. I'm gone. I'm...dead. The words ring cold in my ears, and I feel sorrowful as I leave my body. One last moment, perhaps? But no, Death isn't that nice. It's dark hand grasps me, and I'm whisked away by the reaper, saying my last goodbye.

* * *

**Mysterious man? P.O.V.**

I watch. The screen shows me everything. The deaths. The spider dying The wolves attacking. The fate of Darth. All with a cold calculating pair of eyes. The spider boss was dead, with a cost. 55,000 players left. I didn't expect 15,000 people to be gone in this space, but I knew it was necessary. My attacks help. I press a button.

The other end crackles.

"Hello?"The announcer. Good.

"Announce that the spider boss is dead. Purge the withers. They're killing too many potential candidates,"I tell him. The announcer sighs.

"But it was fun!"he says.

"I know Ricky. I know." I click the communicator off. We'll have to see what they'll be up too next, with two people gone from the team. But the one they call Spark, he planned to do something with. It was most unfortunate that he had chose to die of his wounds, but no matter. I will deal with the matter appropriately. Now he just had to mold him into the perfect Candidate. But perfection came at a cost. I knew that. And the cost would not be pleasant.


	21. S2 A message

**Hello everybody! After a very depressing finale for section one, we're up and running again with the beginning of section two! YAYZA! This will also probably be 20 chapters, and there will be 3 parts in all, so that's sixty chapters. I'm done with a third of it...Oh well.**

** I don't if you guys recognized this, but Daniel did die in the finale. So sad….And so did Brandon. Don't know why I chose to kill Daniel, but I did.**

**So….OC's are now accepted again! I need a ton of OC's again, so feel free to enter them :) PLZ SUBMIT MORE OC's!**

**Anyway, I rewrote part of the finale for section 1 because I didn't particularly like it. So, I hope it's better.**

**Also, the reason why I need so many new OC's is because….well, we're going to meet a lot of new characters this section, but not going to say a ton about that, or else there would be too many spoilers. With that, let's start.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Urgh. My body hurts all over. I slowly get up, and look around. I'm in a cube shaped room with metallic surfaces. And then, with a jolt, I realize I'm not in minecraft anymore. I try to calm myself. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground. The gash from the spider. Freesia and I sharing a kiss. Death wrapping it's hand around me. But now I'm here. Is there where I go when you die in minecraft? Stuck in here for eternity? The thought makes me panic, and I get up.

I slowly walk around the room. It's small, about 15 by 15 feet. Suddenly, part of the room disappears, and is replaced by a screen, displaying a silhouette. The first thing that comes out of my mouth is, "Am I dead?"

I hear chuckling from behind the screen. "No, no. Well, you would be considered dead. I pulled you out in the nick of time to transport you back to the real world. I need to give you a message.

"Huh?"I ask.

"The wounds. You didn't notice it when you first were slashed, but you collapsed later, after your friend...Brandon died. I'm telling the truth. When you die, you do so permanently. However, I have the power to pull you out when deem needed. And so I did."

"Who..are you? The announcer?"I ask him. I'm greeted with another chuckle.

"Him? He's merely a servant for my needs. I let him have the fun. It is necessary that I am the one that controls everything. I inflict anything I want too. So many variables. So many changes and different outcomes. Tests."

"You're not making any sense!"I yell at him.

"It's not my job to make sense. Merely give you a message and then to send you back to the realm of minecraft,"he says.

"I'm going back?"I ask. The silhouette nods.

"Indeed. I'm terribly sorry, but it's necessary. You have changed many outcomes of our tests. Perhaps you will be our perfect candidate. but sacrifice is needed. When you go back, you will not be with your friends. In fact, you will have to go a long way to find them again. However…..my message is also a deal. There has been...a glitch in the program. Something that I myself am not familiar with. It is messing up the test. Turning variables into solutions. This is not acceptable. This...abomination of code has always been in minecraft. Terrorizing minecrafters. Messing up buildings. It's one of the number one minecraft creepypasta subjects."The man speaks with an emotionless tone until the end, where I detect a hint of irritation and and frustration.

"Herobrine,"I whisper. He nods.

"I'm afraid our friend Notch has repurposed him for a greater good. But that greater good is evil. They are messing up the tests. You don't even understand how important this is! Destroy Herobrine's coding, and I will let your friends free."

"Why though? For all I know, Notch is trying to use Herobrine to free us too! You've abducted, killed, and done terrible things. What's going to make me do it?"I ask him.

He smiles. "I'm afraid you would say that. Herobrine has been spawning mischief himself. One of these might be your friend,"the man says tonelessly, and then another screen pops up. RJ. It's still in a blocky form. I realize that's the reason why I can hear him telepathically.

Notch launched Herobrine to accomplish something...If I agree with the man, who supposedly rules everything….I can find Herobrine and Notch, and ask them how to get out of this game. And save RJ.

"I agree!"I say. The man nods, thinking for RJ's life, rather than my other plan.

"Good, good. Very well. I'm glad you came to a decision. You'll be on your way soon!"he says, and disappears from the screen.

_Daniel._

_ RJ? Quickly, I respond._

_Are you okay?_

_No. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I have a message too. Trust no one. Because the man you just met controls everything. Spies. Mobs. Anything he wants. Trust no one.._

Suddenly, I feel myself fading away, and barely recognize that I'm going back into my favorite video game. Minecraft.


	22. S2 Starting over

**OC slots are all gone now. We got all dem characters needed. I might open it up later though. Yeah….Oh well. Jesus! There are three pages worth of reviews I need to answer. I can't do all that. So I'll do a little bit.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Nothing to say here.**

**Jetafray Angel-I rewrote it, so I hope it's better :)**

**Shadow Hacker-I did...And it still makes me feel guilty.**

**Shadow Hacker-I know! Don't make me feel even more sad!**

**Shadow Hacker-I fixed that stuff.**

**Kitte-Wolf-Thanks for the rating.**

**DarthBassetHound-I know. I should've made him do a final epic battle thing, but sadly, he's gone.**

**Guest-Thanks for the story rating! 9.5...Wow. I know you hate them!**

**Spark n' Jetz-Hia!**

**Guest-I know it's long. That's the point.**

**Guest-It's in the fourth chapter.**

**Okay! I'll answer the rest later.**

**We got a ton of OC's. The ones that made it in were: Guest's OC Jones, Spark n' Jetz's (me) OC Ash, DarthBassetHound's OC Mal, Epicn00b's OC Mason, Locked Dream's OC Cristofer, Kitte-Wolf's OC May, and Eggreaper's OC Cynna.**

** With that, we start an awesome journey! Also, just sayin', all the OC's I listed will be in S2, just not necessarily in the first few chaps.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

I asked for it. I goddamn asked for it. So here I am. Spawning on fifteen block tree in the middle of a jungle biome. I do an exaggerated sigh. I sit there for awhile. Contemplating. Freesia kissing me…..It makes me feel warm. Too bad it happened when I was about to be dead. And Brandon. Barely even knew the guy, but he was Domo's friend, therefore mine also.

I chew the inside of my lip, and then finally decide to get up. I don't have anything. I don't even have the map, energizer, or the ender pearl. Now, all I have is the command block, which is periodically whirring and buzzing in my inventory pack thing. Wait….I do have the map! It's not in the usual place though.

I unroll it, but there's no markings. No bosses, no anything. There's nothing. Did all the bosses get defeated? And then I see a marking. A face. A boss? But it's not a mob. My breath hitches. It's a face. Herobrine. His white eyes are unmistakable. So this was how I was supposed to track him. I put the map away, and finally decide to do something.

Hm…..I find the thick trunk of the tree, and mine down, until I'm at ground level with fifteen wooden logs, which I transfer into wooden planks. I do the regular routine for a new survival world, and soon enough I have a wooden shovel, pickaxe, axe, and sword. I cut down another half a stack of wood, and then put the crafting table into my backpack. Now what? I mine a stack of stone, and then make stone tools. The sun starts to set in the jungle, and I start to try to find a place to stay. And then I see what every average minecrafter looks for.

A jungle temple. There, sitting right next to a lake, is a jungle temple. I pull my stone sword out, and walk towards it, careful of traps. But before I get anywhere, I hear noises. Human noises. I slowly back away, only to hear a voice behind me.

"Eavesdropping, are you?"I turn around, to see a 18 or 19 year old boy holding a diamond sword to my neck. He sneers. He has brown eyes, darkish hair, blue eyes, and what I'm guessing the trademark sneer on his face.

"What did you hear? Not that it was anything important though. Those two idiots don't get shit." He whispers into my ear cruelly.

"Ash! Jones! Caught someone!"he calls gleefully. Two other boys come out. Both look around 16 or 17. Can't tell. I'm not a good age guesser. One had jet black hair, brown eyes, and black everything else. The other is a blondie with blue eyes, brown pants, and a white T-shirt.

"Is this a new game? Catch some n00bs? Look at the poor guy. He doesn't even have anything,"one of them points out, the one with blond hair.

"Shut up Jones. I don't like this punk, and he had a sword was...approaching our house,"the boy said maliciously. They had inhabited the jungle temple?

The other boy, who I now know as Ash, speaks up. "Let him go."

"What's gonna make me?"

"I don't know why we even allianced with you,"Jones sighs.

"You know why? Because I saved you two idiots from getting capped by those NPC's!"he says angrily.

"God Mason! You were just trying to get what was inside of the vault. We had just appeared there out of nowhere!"Jones yells at him.

"Oh boy. Are you an alien too?"Mason looks at me. "These two claim that minecraft, the world in which we live in, is a stupid video game that they were playing and got sucked into!"

"Oh…"is all I could say. The whole time I played minecraft, I never really expected any NPC's. Speaking my thoughts, Ash explains.

"He's an NPC. Minecraft is his Earth for us. He didn't get teleported. His name's Mason. Did you?"Ash asks.

I nod. "And this isn't my first time either. Did you hear the spider boss announcement?"I question them. They both nod.

"We did that. Then I was taken by the announcer and his boss for a message, and was teleported here to start over without my friends,"I finish.

"And...you expect us to believe that?"Jones asks skeptically.

"Now I'm supposed to find Herobrine, and-"Jones interrupts me.

"Okay...we get it. Now…..we're going to let you go *gestures to Mason'."

Mason sighs, knees me, and puts his sword away.

"Guys seriously though! Herobrine is the good guy here. If I told you guys that you would be sucked into minecraft before you did, you would've laughed at me. All of that really happened. Look at my map! There aren't any boss faces! Just...Herobrine." I point it out. They squint at it, and then sigh.

"Spare us and go bugging do something else,"Mason says, and shoos me. Defeated, I walk away. I eventually start to make a shelter. I'm so tired I just build a pathetic three by three shelter, and close my eyes….To sleep. And to an explosion. Not to mention the trademark frowny face of the green demon. Creepers. Why does this have to happen to me! I want to yell, and pull out my sword.

I scramble backwards, waving my sword in the air, as to fend them off. I start to run away, only to be enclosed by more mobs.

Creepers periodically explode. Spider's hiss, like they know I was the one who killed their boss, and the zombies groan like no tomorrow. Not to mention skeleton archers, who's klinking of bones were starting to annoy me. To think of it, everything seemed to annoy me now. Suddenly, an arrow plants itself into the nearest creeper, who explodes, killing two zombies near it. More arrows are fired out, and mob after mob falls to the onslaught.

I sigh in relief as Mason, Ash, and Jones appear. I grab my stone sword, but Mason plants his foot on my hand.

"Leave this to us, so we you can laugh about how we saved your ass later,"Mason growls, and then launches himself into battle. I scramble backwards, and soon the rest of the mobs retreat.

"You truly are a n00b. Did you really just build a wooden shelter in the middle of plain sight for creepers? In any case, you should've made gone underground for awhile,"Jones comments.

"Uh….I was tired? and thanks for the save…"I say.

Jones just shrugs. "And by the way, we're in. Figured that we had nothing better to do rather than talking all day, and that a n00b like you wouldn't stand a chance chasing Herobrine." At that point Jones grins, and Ash nods in agreement. I look to Mason.

"Geez! Yes, I'm in. Don't look at me like that,"Mason says. And for the first time since I was sucked into minecraft, I genuinely smiled.

**A/N: Remember to rate, & review!**


	23. S2 Not sure what to call this chap

**Hello everybuds! Back with some more awesomeness of my story! YAY! Right? NO MORE OC's! Why do you guys not understand that! Short A/N this time. Byez!**

**Guest-Thanks for the OC's!**

**Spark n' Jetz-Thanks myself for the OC!**

**Jetafray Angel-I know, right! I write this on google documents, and Jetafray always has a red line under it. When I click autocorrect, it goes To Jeffrey. Oh the glory.**

**DarthBassetHound-I'll be sure to add him.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Hi….**

**Epicn00b-Yeah! Evil person! Sort of, I guess. And I like the bucket foot thing. XD :)**

**LockedDream-Yeah, I know.**

**LockedDream-I have a sudden urge to call him Kristoff from frozen.**

**DiamondPickaxeProductions (for all 22 reviews)-Thanks for the OC's and all that stuff. And I know, I'm answering to myself!**

**Dragonflyz-He is very naughty. *shows Dragonflyz Herobrine sitting in a corner***

**Herobrine: Can I come out?**

**Me: Not until you've done your time out.**

**Herobrine: But that cow deserved to die! IT WAS LOOKING AT ME!**

**Me: Belly would never hurt you.**

**Dragonflyz-That would suck. And he will find everyone else again.**

**Shadow Hacker-Yeah, but only cuz it's a four day weekend.**

**Epicn00b-Well thanks! Glad to see he turned out how you wanted him to be.**

**Guest-Grammar!**

**Guest-Yup, RJ's back.**

**LockedDream-Yeah kay. But he has to be 14.**

**Jetafray Angel-Wouldn't hurt to try something new right? And that was an OC submission, and the reader wanted him to be an NPC.**

**Idacoolboy-You're only cool if you review all my chapters!**

**Idacoolboy-I already adressed that.**

**xXLadyLaughsXx-*starts to tear up* Thank you so much!**

**Now, onto the story again.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

They were….interesting. Jones, constantly acting like a leader and the cool dude Jock, Quiet Ash, who adds to the topic when needed and only expresses his opinion when needed, and Mason, who constantly bullied the two of them, who both continuously shot back. Jones turns to me to start a conversation.

"So where did you come from?"he asks.

"Earth. I already told you,"I say.

"No. I mean where did you come from in Earth."

"Oh. Well, I figure you aren't some hacker who's trying to get all my personal info, so I used to be an average gamer in California SF."

"I was at a mini minecon when it happened. Lucky it wasn't the real thing, or else there would be a lot more than just 70,000 people getting sucked in. Err...Well, 10,000 people is a lot (estimated attendance for 2014),"Jones tells me. I nod.

"What about Ash?" I ask him.

"Oh him? Both of us have been friends since we were tiny, and remained best buds ever since. We got into a small fight about a girl, but now we're back being friends. Seems so small and irrelevant now right?"he asks me. I nod.

When he talked about the girl, it reminded me of Freesia, and my shoulders immediately sagged. I missed her.

"You okay?"he asks me. I nod.

"Just...a pang or something,"I tell him. He nods.

"As for Mason?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"As far as I know, he's a criminal. And a good one at that. He was in the middle of a failed heist in an NPC village. We kind of managed to save him,"Jones says.

"But I thought he saved you?"I question him.

"That's what he wants to believe. And plus, we were seen as accomplices, so Mason decided it would be good to have two sidekicks and take us under his 'wing'."

"Oh,"was all I managed to say.

"So we're traveling with a criminal?"I ask Jones. Before he can answer, I feel a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Damn right. And I could backstab you whenever I feel like it,"Mason says, grinning.

I spin around. Jones looks guilty. "And he kind of has incredibly supernatural freakish stealth powers."

So that was how he snuck up on me that first night. Or last night, I guess. How time passes by.

"So...we're walking. Towards Herobrine. Right?"Ash asks. I nod, and unfold the map.

"Okay...He's residing in the cliffs somewhere, but last night he was all the way over here, which is over sixty chunks away….."I trail off.

"Teleportation?"Jones asks. I shrug.

"I mean, if Notch created him, then yeah, I guess."

"If Notch created Herobrine, wouldn't there be an equivalent of letting us all out?"Jones asks.

"Probably not. And this Herobrine is probably nothing like the creepy pasta. No griefing and infinite power,"Ash remarks.

"Can we stop talking about boring stuff? I feel the urge to fight something…"Mason trails off,and I disturbingly notice him tossing his sword back and forth with his hands. If on cue, we hear yelling.

"You think it's funny?"I hear a man roar. We climb over a top of a hill, and our met with a terrible sight. There's a big man with an iron sword, with four people attached together with chainlinks, all injured in some way or another. We had just encountered a slaver.

"In fact, I think that remark hurt my feelings. A lot,"the man says. With that, he stabs a boy near him, and he disappears in dust. Pray to god he didn't feel any pain.

The boy he was yelling at is about my age, who stared defiantly at the man until the boy dropped dead. He scrambled over to the boy, who's already gone, and started to sob. The other two people are both girls, who are unsure of what to do. We hang back, but this is the last straw.

"Hey d*****bag, why don't you quit it and fight them on equal terms. Not so powerful then, huh?"Jones says in rage, and pulls out his sword. Ash rests his hand on Jones's shoulder.

"Listen to your friend. I could easily beat you and add you to the links. You want for me to do that?"the man asks cockily. Jones yanks himself out of Ash's grip and attacks the man with ferociousness that I've never seen before, eyes blazing. Soon, Mason realizes this has been the fight he's been waiting for, and charges in too. Ash and I share one last glance, and attack.

"Now what? You think this is fair? Four on one? How about you let me go and I won't kick your asses back to Earth."

"This is payment for the sins you've committed,"Jones says, but the man has already taken the initiative to fight. He thrusts at Jones, but he manages to block it, and back away. I strike next, catching him by surprise, slashing his leg. He gasps in pain, but throws himself at me. I take a punch, and feel my head explode, dizzy and painful. I stumble backwards, and I hear a curse as the man goes down, attacked by Ash, Jones, and Mason. I don't see the rest, but I can only guess what happens. I feel blood. Ugh.

"Here,"Ash hands me some food that they had scavenged from the person's backpack. I ate it, and painfully, the wound started to heal. PAINFULLY. Remember that.

We look at the three other people, still attached by links.

"Now what, gonna act like the savior and then enslave us too?"the boy sneers, but I can tell he's weak from exhaustion, and at a short temper. So are the other two.

"We're better than that,"Ash comments, an slashes all the links, separating and freeing them. All of them immediately let out an involuntary sigh, and they rub their red wrists. We give them food too, and cuts and gashes that were all over gradually start to PAINFULLY heal.

"I'm Chris. Sorry for the attitude. This is May, and Cynna,"he says. Both girls cautiously get up.

"Well hello!"Jones says, and Ash sighs.

"Flirter,"Ash whispers into my ear. Not another Porter. This was going to get interesting.

**A/N: Rate and Review! **


	24. S2 Grief and problems

**Hello everyone!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SUPER SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT READ READ READ: I am now starting a questionnaire for our characters! Send in dem questions, and the characters will answer them.**

**Please send in questions! Thanks. Anywayz, I feel kind of dead in terms of ideas. They're chasing Herobrine, trying to find him and Notch. But all the little scenes, objectives, and walls in their ways haven't exactly been planned out at all. Normally I plan stuff out, but as you know, I'm incredibly lazy, so you ladies and gentlemen will suffer changes in the story, improvisation, and other frustrating stuff. But don't worry! This is what makes a story good, with readers to read it :)**

**Freesia's P.O.V.**

It had been low key since the battle. Domo and I were mello, not really doing anything. When we had beaten the spider boss, an announcement came up, with the announcer announcing the death of the spider. We were all given xp, rewards, and other random things, but I didn't care.

I know I'm pitying myself, but I'm not going to get over it for a while. Daniel…...he was gone. I keep trying to think positive. Maybe he wasn't? Perhaps he was safe at home, joining his family. But I know that's not true, unless the announcer is lying and that really is the only way out.

I can't help but mull on the possibilities. I can see Domo is even more distraught. While I lost a boy that I was slightly in love with, he lost a best friend for years and another that he was really close with. I walk over to Domo, who has his head in his chest.

"You okay?"I ask him, but it's a rhetorical question.

"No. Of course not, and you aren't either,"he says, and I flinch. He lifts his head up.

"Sorry. That wasn't suppose to be mean."

I just nod. "Man. It really does suck," I say.

"Were you and Daniel...Like, a thing?"he asks me, and I blush.

"Well..um...ah,"I say stuttering, not really sure what to say.

He waves it off. "Well it's his first time, so expect him to be clumsy."

"It's mine too!"I say indignantly.

"I'd be surprised. I would think everyone your age and higher to be chasing after you."

I blush furiously and glare at him. He just shakes his head. "I'm kidding. Trying to lighten the mood after all that's happened."

Instantly, we go back into sulking mode. "Do you think he's alive?"I ask him.

I see his face, and my heart drops.

"I'm his best friend. I've known him since we were both three. We always played minecraft together, went to the same school in the same class, were partners, and was the best friend I could ever ask for. I feel like betraying him now, but I don't….I don't think he's still…"Domo gulps, and I let a single tear drop, and I nod.

"It was probably too much to hope for,"I say. This time, he nods, and puts his head back in his chest. I walk over to the wall, and lay down, trying to get some rest. If I ever had to look back on these moments, these would be considered my worst.

* * *

**Notch's P.O.V.**

"I can't help anyone if you lock me up!"I say to Brown. He just shakes his head.

"You are to be treated as a criminal, until our people have figured out what's wrong."

"Just let me have a computer. I'll be an admin, and then figure what the heck is wrong with it, and I'll solve it!"I say. He sighs.

"You obviously don't get it. Every trace of minecraft doesn't exist anymore. Sure, posters, you guys, minecon, and all that stuff. But on every single computer, we can't find a trace of any kind of coding, files, the launcher, or anything. Someone shut down the Mojang Website too. Minecraft Universe and wiki are also gone. Everything on youtube just disappeared, and all the popular minecraft channels have been eliminated."

"Someone's trying to make minecraft disappear….but the question is, why?"he asks me.

I shrug. "I can't help you there."

"Which is why you'll be locked up as a potential asset until when we need you."

We had walked all the way to a set of jail cells, and then he throws me in. "Have fun. You're alone. We can't risk you interacting with others."

With that, the door clangs shut, and I'm stuck in a cell, with no way out, no way to contact anybody, and no way to find help for the ones 'sucked into minecraft'.

**A/N: Woah! That was very incredibly short. Sorry peeps, I'll do some more later. For now, signing out! Rate and review please!**


	25. S2 The Announcer

**I've revved up the chapter production rate to every single day, which will be hard but I don't care :) I'm sorry for the incredibly short chapter and no action. You guys must be pretty bored. Can't guarantee when there will be action, but I'll try to include it. And guess what! We got dem questions!**

**Meaning, my author notes are usually 300-400 words, depending on how many reviews I got for the last chapter, and then the questions should range to about 200 words. So that's around 600 words, so that means I'm going to make each chapter around 2000 words. Meaning this every day update probably won't be long. By the way, I completely redid my profile page, and I would appreciate it if you voted on my poll!**

** Once again, please please please send in questions! I would really appreciate it :)**

**Reviews:**

**Idacoolboy-Well thank you.**

**Idacoolboy-Yeah, I put the limits on the OC's.**

**Idacoolboy-I have to agree.**

**Idacoolboy-Yeah. Computer glitch :(**

**Ender-dragon-Well, Enderdragon, you think it's going to be an actually good book if all my characters just attack, eat some food, heal immediately, and then attack again? Exactly. The pain in the healing process is the wounds closing up. I can't have action packed hero people that can heal at a moments notice and jump back into battle.**

**Epicn00b-Only basing it after what you told me.**

**Mistwrites-Yup.**

**LockedDream-Okay…**

**Dave90000-Don't worry. We'll see the others. And Dave too. I know he didn't get much screen time :(**

**Lonewolf123451-I do the same thing.**

**Spark n' Jetz-Nothing to say here.**

**Dragonflyz-Happiness and practical jokes for everyone!**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions- Yeah. Sort of what it was meant to be.**

**Now, just a heads up. Questions will be at the end of the chapter. That right there was 290 words not including this sentence, so roughly round 300 words.**

**WARNING: Just to make it clear, Notch is in a different time set than this current story. While Daniel has been in minecraft for what, weeks now? But for Notch it's been maybe 2 or 3 days. Just telling.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

So we're quite the misfit group. We have quiet May, and energetic Cynna, with Jones drooling behind the both of them. Ash follows behind, while Mason is constantly examining his knives and other disturbing tools. I take up the back with Chris. Woah, let me zoom back here. After we 'met' each other, they had agreed to come with us, safety in numbers and debt. As for our quest, they didn't really show much internet on an ultimate quest to find Herobrine. They follow anyway, thank god. I have a feeling we need as many people as possible.

Ones that we can trust, anyway. I was particularly wary of Mason, thinking he was probably the smooth criminal he was. If he had the chance to escape if the rest of us were imprisoned, he would no doubt take that chance, and ditch us. Ash seems to share that theory.

Jones seemed a bit concerned, but he was more focused on the girls now. That guy…..He's even worse than Porter. He flirts endlessly with them, and can't stop. Ash tells me he's always been like this. Other than that, Jones is a cool guy.

Cynna is a hyper nice, and cool person. May is more of a quiet person, that relies on Cynna as a friend. Both of them are good friends, just like Ash and Jones. I can't help but to see the similarities. I take out the map again. Herobrine's moved to a rather large Tundra biome. Wow, it was big. This must be 3x the square chunks than the regular other biomes. We're sixty three chunks away, so sixty three times 16 blocks would be roughly 1000 blocks. We travel pretty quickly, so I'm guessing we can get there pretty fast.

I tell the others.

"So...Herobrine…"Chris trails off.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"We're supposed to find him?"he asks.

"Yup."

"And this is how we get out of the game?"

"Hopefully….."I say.

"So find the not so evil Herobrine, get him to communicate with Notch, tell him to bring us out of the freaking game, or let the evil dude who knows everything capture him so they can send us out?"

"YES!"I answer for the final time.

"That's some bull,"Chris comments.

"You're welcome to leave,"Jones says.

"-But it sounds fun, but what if it's a joke?"

"It's not a joke."

"But what if he's just setting us up?"

He isn't."

"Who's he? The evil dude or Notch?"

"Huh…."

So that's how we spend our day trekking through biomes.

A/N: Some people wanted me to do more Notch's P.O.V.

* * *

**Notch's P.O.V.**

Watching the hours pass by! Do you want to build a snowman….I hummed the tune to Frozen. I had seen it earlier, and I have to say the music was very emotional sometimes. I felt like Elsa right now, leaning against the stone. Waiting. Waiting. But this time, there would be no one to let me out. My shoulders droop. I need a computer. One that had minecraft on it. My computer would definitely be the best but any ordinary computer.

I can't call the guard over so I can go to the bathroom and knock him out. Those are only in the movies where the guys a CIA super agent dude. Or, whatever those Americans call it. I look around, hoping for some kind of escape. But there was none. I was stuck here. And like all the gamers in minecraft, I felt doomed.

* * *

**Ricky's P.O.V.**

I grin as my hands fly across the keyboard. Hm…..what next? Boss gives the orders but I get to be creative. /zombie sun immunity? Nah….I need something that'll really kick their butts up and running. I had been keeping track of several large groups. Particularly one to the west. Over 4,000 people. Yet they weren't doing anything. They were trying to survive. But not accomplish. I grin evilly as my hands enter /nuke. I quickly enter the coordinates. This will teach others not to mess around.

And silly Notch. Thinking I was a trusted assistant. Not that he knew that I hacked the entire Mojang system. That's why Boss chose me. Because I'm that good. And awesome….Though I'm starting to get a bit skeptical. Boss still hasn't told me the reason why all this is happening, but he assures me that the people that 'die' really just get sent back, despite my announcement.

I can't help be unsure about it. From what he tells me to tell the players…..I'm starting to doubt him. However, this IS undeniably fun. So just or a little while more. Just a little while…

**Questions!**

**To Notch: What does it feel like to be in prison?**

**Notch:It sucks. Gimme a computer now!**

**To Herobrine: Are you trying to get them out?**

**Herobrine….I would be spoiling the story.**

**To Daniel: Why must you be so sad?**

**Daniel: Well, hmm…..Let me just list EVERY SINGLE DAMN REASON WHY I'M STUCK IN MINECRAFT, AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, ALL MY FRIENDS I JUST MET, AND NOW STUCK ON ANOTHER STUPID QUEST TO SAVE OTHER PEOPLE AND FIND SOME STUPID CREEPYPASTA!**

**Herobrine: Hey...That's not nice….**

**To the Announcer (Ricky): You suck.**

**Announcer: …...Nope. I'm awesome. You suck.**

**To Jones: Why must you flirt?**

**Jones: Well, I'm sure theres a logical explanation-*spots girl* uh, gotta go! **


	26. NOTICE: TAKING BREAK

**Hello everyone! I'm back with an important announcement.**

**I do regret it, but I'm finding it harder and harder to post chapters. Inspiration is getting low, and all I'm doing is putting in filler chapters. This will be continued a little later on, but I have some other stuff to work on. Do expect another chapter in maybe a week or two, but production rates gonna slow down. Feel free to spam review and spam PM's, and I'll try to get chapters done as soon as possible. **


	27. S2 The City

**Okay….where to start….I failed miserably.**

**I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T SPEND A DAY NOT WRITING ANYTHING! So here I am, with another chapter Hope you guys like it.**

**I know some people want the chapters faster, but I spent a ton of time brainstorming. I hope it will make adequate chapters. If not, you guys will lose all interest. Now to answer some reviews.**

**Guest-To answer your most evil review, 1.5 k isa. Perfectly reasonable chapter. You tell me it takes too long to update. I do it every other day! You want to try? And the notes are a 1/3 of the chapter. Get your facts right. Go post a story and see how you do. I hate haters like you that relish critiquing a story when you can't do much better yourselves.**

**Dragonflyz-Is randomly replying.**

**SHERlocked-Praying to Herobrine? That's interesting.**

**Axlemc131-He will. Don't worry.**

**Ender dragon-Thanks for the questions.**

**Dart Basset Hound-I'm planning to do a long chapter on just Notch. That part of the story is going along quite slowly.**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-Thanks,**

**Shadow hacker-*stares at visitor weirdly* Uh….**

**Shadow hacker-YAY! Questions!**

**Dragonflyz-Indeed it is.**

**Mist writes-It's sad.**

**Locked Dream-Sorry. Just kind of wanted some "Uh…..Why are we doing this?"**

**Epic n00b-Thanks for the questions.**

**Volcanic Hedgehog-Just not at the moment.**

**Ender dragon-No comment.**

**shadow hacker-I'm sure Herobrine will appreciate that.**

**Dragonflyz-Yeah. Same.**

**Locked Dream-Yeah. A book out of fillers would suck.**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-Glad.**

**Epic n00b-Randomness much?**

**Ender dragon-Nah…**

**Dragonflyz-I'll try.**

**Ivypool-Thank you! Authors like you make the world a better place :)**

**Shadow hacker-*pauses* I just found myself an idea. Thank you!**

**Shadow hacker-Don't worry, you just spurred on the story. Thanks so much! YAHHH**

**Notch's P.O.V.**

I groan loudly. Two days. Food comes in every once and a while. And then he comes. Michigan Brown walks in confidently, and opens the door.

"We're going to have a little...discussion,"he says.

It's hopeless arguing, so I just nod and follow him. We walk down some bland looking hallways, not arriving at our destination for at least 15 minutes. When we do however, I gulp. It's not some conference room. There's two chairs, both metal, with cuffs attached. There's also a table, and a suit case with who knows what kind of tools. I shudder.

"Feel free to sit down,"he says emotionlessly. It was more of a command than an offer, so I accept it, and sit. I glance at the cuffs.

"At this time, those cuffs won't be necessary. However, without further cooperation…"he trails off. I get the point.

"We want to make you a deal. There's quite literally a man hunt out there. There are parents all over the world furious with you, driven by hate, anger, rage and grief. You claim not to be responsible. We have the voice recorded, the one that was used to introduce the players into the 'new' 1.10 minecraft."

"1.10? That shouldn't be out for a while…"I trail off. He simply ignores me and clicks a radio like device.

"Welcome minecrafters! I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience I have caused you. But I assure you that it was for the best. We want to greet the players with the 1.10 update. I know, I know, woah, right? But we want to thank you. No, I am not Notch by the way. I did not hack your computers by turning the volume up. I simply want to thank you everybody for participating in minecraft. In fact, I think it is necessary to gift all of you, right?"

"Anyway, I have another announcement. the 1.10 update has just been loaded into your computers automatically. You will also find that you cannot log off this server until I finish my speech. Anyway, to celebrate the tenth big update of minecraft, I would like to greet you with….."he pauses and falters. "Excuse me, it seems we have a problem. One moment. Ah there we go. Ahem. Here we go!"

"Ahem! As you see here, you have different items. The first one is your map. It will show you everywhere where you need to go. The second is an ender pearl, which will act as a teleporter, and will show you to the nearest boss. Warning, they are very powerful. PTC2BE is process to complicated to be explained. The next one is called the energizer. It will give you energy when needed and will definitely help you in the update. The one with the microphone will give you the ability to talk to all players like regular talking. However, only players in a radius of a certain amount of blocks, depending on your voice level, can hear you. Lastly, the command block is essentially what runs this entire update. It's currently our place holder. You see, the 1.10 update is so huge it needs to constantly update to the get the whole thing through. Every single computer would crash instantly if we tried to install the 1.10 update into all your guys computer at the same time."

"Now that you all are done looking at your cool new items, I think its time to introduce you to our greatest invention of all. The Rift connector. It will allow players to connect to minecraft. Now, it's not like a system. You don't need to buy it or something. In fact…"he says, starting a malicious tone. And then it ends.

"After that, the person assumably was sucked in. Can you tell me anything about this anomaly?"he asks me. I'm consumed with feelings. This announcer.

"Ricky. Ricky Harrison, born in 1983. Talented 31 year old programmer. That's the man who was talking. Do you have him?"I ask.

Brown shakes his head. "He must've slipped out during the siege of the Mojang building. He's now a prime suspect, and we have people searching for him."

"Why would Ricky do such a thing?" I ask him and myself at the same time.

"Do you know of any possible locations?"he asks. I shrug.

"Can you give me a computer that contained minecraft? Presumably mine?"I ask. He pauses thoughtfully.

"That was the deal. We would protect you from social media and other people, and you in return would be given the technology to see what you can do. And we've assembled the teams best programmers too. They'll be with you."

"Technically I'm arrested right though?"I ask him.

"Publicly, yes. Right now, you're being used as a government asset,"Brown says tonelessly.

"I agree."

This was going to be one hell of a job.

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V.

May was the first to see it. If we had been paying attention, it would've been pretty easy to see too. There before us, was the grandest place we had ever seen since coming to minecraft I count back to the beginning of the start of when we were sucked in. About 2 weeks. I know it was minecraft but..This was just amazing.

Towering buildings of pure iron and glass, and fifty or so wooden houses. There were shops, and people milling around. A community? We walk towards it, but immediately we're stopped by four soldiers on horseback equipped with new iron armor and swords.

"Halt!"the first one says.

"We don't mean any harm. We just came to see what this was about,"Jones says, quick to defend. The guard squints at us, and sighs.

"We get tons of wanderers and travelers everyday. I guess we can only trust your word now. We can, right?"he asks us.

"We're just here for a resupply. Then we'll be going."He nods, and leads us to into the gates.

"We built tons of living complexes, costing 10 iron ore, 4 golden ingots, or 1 diamond ore/emerald ore per week. Pretty standard,"the guard told us. We nod. Fair enough. We rummage through our stuff, and hand him 10 iron ore, which he grudgingly accepts. That should last us for what we need.

We arrive at our place. It had four beds, a shower, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Essentially everything we needed. We went outside and got some wool, and managed to squeeze another three beds into the mix. Afterwards, we went hunting. Just our luck that Cynna was the frkn MASTER with bows. She hit a cow in a tree (I guess they can get there somehow) fifty blocks away with an expert shot. Of course getting the meat from the tree was a bit harder…

But all in all, we got two stacks of meat, which wasn't sufficient but that would do.

"Tomorrow we should go to the local mines that I saw. You have to give them 15% of what you get, but it's rich down there. We need to get armor equipped for who knows what. In fact-"Jones is cut off by a loud ringing noise.

"Excuse me! Important announcement. As of April 5th, 2015, The zombie boss has been defeated!"The announcer says. We're all stunned, Daniel in particular. He had filled Chris and the other people in on it. Nobody expected other players to start hacking away at bosses.

"I'm glad that you minecrafters have decided to finally start interacting. However, I see something unpleasant. Minecraft is a place to survive and kill. Not community and pleasant living. All communities of 20+ excluding factions and traveling nomad groups will be nuked by exactly midnight tonight. If the residents do not leave, they will be eliminated and removed from the game. Have a good night, and don't let the nukes absolutely destroy you."

**A/N: How do you like it? Rate and review!**

**Questions:**

**To Notch: On a level from 1-10, how screwed are you?**

**Notch: I'm in better condition now.**

**To Herobrine: Herro!**

**Herobrine: Herro!**

**To Herobrine: You are amazing. All hail.**

**Herobrine: YAY!**

**To Ricky (The announcer): Why a nuke?**

**Ricky: I dunno, just seems affective.**

**To Mason: Does this new person (Daniel) pose a threat?**

**Mason: He's as deaf as….something that's deaf.**

**To Daniel: Where do you think your friends are now?**

**Daniel: Um….**

**To Ricky: How long are you going to do this?**

**Ricky: I dunno...I hate to admit it, but it's actually kind of fun.**

**To Notch: How do you plan to get out of this mess?**

**Notch: Hm….**

**To Ash/Jones: Do you believe that Mason's an NPC?**

**Ash/Jones: YES**

**To Jones: You are hilairair.**

**Jones: Right back at you!**

**To the announcer: I understand! *hugs***

**Ricky: *Hugs back***

**To Herobrine: You da boss. I lurv watchin you terrorize minecrafters in videos, though half of them are fake.**

**Herobrine: Why thank you.**


	28. S2 explosions

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm just going to say, thank you! When I said I was going to take a break, you guys didn't complain and instead flooded me with ideas, which has spurred me on.**

**THANK YOU READERS!**

**We are now back, up and running for another chapter. I'm sorry if that last chapter was a bit bland, but I couldn't help it. Just trying to get the plot done. And if I ever finish this, I do plan on going back to rewrite this. Just saying!**

**Now to answer some reviews!**

**Volcanic Hedgehog-Everybody facepalm now! Right? *looks around and sees nobody laughing and stops***

**Volcanic Hedgehog-Uh...Thanks?**

**MistWrites-Like I said, I couldn't go a day….I'm addicted.**

**Epic n00b-Maybe…**

**And now, we shall go onto the story. YAY!**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

We all freeze. It had to be around eleven o clock. We grab all our stuff, but I see Mason glancing out the window, and directly at the treasury.

"Are you serious Mason?"Ash asks. He shrugs.

"What? It's gonna get bombed…."and with that, he leaps out the window and onto the streets below.

"Are you serious?"I ask partly myself and partly Mason.

"Come on. He'll find us later. We need to run!"Jones says. But when we get out, there's already an enormous crowd trying to get out too.

"Uh, change of plans!"Jones says.

We run up to the roof of the house. Each space between the complexes are about five blocks.

"Come on, we can do it!"Jones says, and sips his energizer. Everyone else does the same. I don't have one. I decide I can probably do this on my own.

A/N: It is actually possible to jump in one direction up to four blocks, if you do everything right. And he's actually in minecraft, so it's probably possible to do five.

Jones leaps first, and makes it. One by one, we file to the next roof. I do a running jump, and almost slip but get caught by Jones. We hurry to the next area. We cross each roof in less than a minute. We're getting more confident, and we go faster. In no time, we're finally at the end. We open the complex roof and hurry under, where we open the door, and now we're in front of the crowd.

The guards were the first to bail, and now I see the reason why nobody can get out. I facepalm. Nobody opened the gates. The tower was all the way up there, and I can literally see the redstone tracks.

Without hesitation, I leap up the stairs one by one until I get to the tower, where there's double helix shaped stairs, which I bound up. But when I get to the control room, I'm shocked. Standing there are two people. They both have stone swords, and I see the body of a minecrafter before them that must've attempted to open the gates.

His body hadn't even been disintegrated yet. One simply glances at me, and charges. I scramble backwards, and fall off the railing and onto a different stair. I pull my sword out and rush at him. He dodges my initial attack, and then hits with such force that I go tumbling down the circular stairs again.

Before I can move, he's on me again, attacking me. I push him off, where he teeters off the edge. I don't hesitate, and push him, where he falls at least forty blocks down to his death. I wince as he hits the ground. I start to cautiously go up the stairs to the control room again.

"Is he dead yet? I need your help with something," a voice says, presumably the other person.

"Oh he's dead," I say for no particular reason. Just thought it was be awesome to say it. I mean, it sounds epic. But it also sounds like something Mason would say. I charge the man and stab him. He disintegrates, and I see the lever for the gates. I slowly start to pull it open. The gates start to grind, and move. The first of the people slip out. And then I see it. Little cubes. Falling. What was that? see my friends hurry up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Just received news from my boss that a whole bunch of nukes would not be efficient, since the radiation would kill many biomes off, so we'll just be using TNT instead. I hope you guys will be okay with that. Bye!"the announcer says, and I hear the distant click of a microphone.

"So essentially, they just dropped a whole ton of TNT on us." Jones says.

"Yup."

And that's the last thing I hear before the TNT crashes down on us.

* * *

**Notch's P.O.V.**

I survey my new team. SSS (Swedish secret services) James Jackson. agent and specialized hacker.

A/N: SSS (Swedish secret services) is 100% real. I know there are a lot of readers in the U.S. but the Mojang building and all this prisoner stuff is happening in Sweden.

Next was Valerie Crimson Mercier. Convict that was like me. Supposed to 'help' us in order to reduce her jail time. Kyle Graves. The real hacker. This guy was all computers. Knows more than all of us. But minecraft was my game. Only….only Jeb knows as much as I do. My heart lurches. Jeb is the only other person I know that has the complete ability to alter minecraft. Both of us…...we made minecraft.

"Is there something wrong?"Brown asks. I shake my head.

"Here it is. All four computers. All once contained minecraft. Get to work,"Brown says, and exited the room.

A/N: Another frustrating authors note. I have no idea what Notch's computer is. Let's just say it's a huge fat super fast computer.

There are three laptops, and my personal computer, which I immediately start up. Everything seems to be running fine.

"So….Now what?"Kyle asks.

"According to Brown, we are expected to-"James is cut off by Kyle.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to recite protocol and stuff. Notch? Your game, your place."

I muse for a second, and then decide.

"We'll just be doing the standard. Grab the computers, and find any trace of minecraft. I know thousands of people must've done it by now, but we still need to try. Besides, if I'm right, we're all experts. Correct?"I ask.

"I'm doing this purely because of a reduced sentence, though the crime committed is something to be impressed of,"Valerie says in a French accent. Ah...Why did I not connect the dots before?

"Indeed. We shall now get to work. Kyle, I want you to-"He's cut off AGAIN by Kyle.

"Woah dude. You may be the only 'official' here, but Notch should be in charge,"Kyle says stubbornly.

"I agree,"Valerie says. James sighs.

"I could get you all shot right now, particularly you *glares at Kyle* but we'll follow what Notch has to say. For now."

"Sure bud. Dream on."

**A/N: Short chapter? I know right! Yeah. Oh well. So you see I'm not switching POVS anymore. Mainly because a lot of readers thought it was WAY too confusing. I'm only doing Notch's, Daniel's, and one of the characters from the other group (Axle, Rodent, Freesia, Wolf, Mia etc.)**

**Questions!**

**To Notch: what's your favorite ice cream?**

**Notch: I don't really think that's appropriate at this time….**

**To Herobrine: Where are you!**

**Herobrine: I'm coming. Geez. Notch has terrible programming skills.**

**Notch: *Ahem***

**Herobrine: Erm, I mean this guy just turned the evil creepypasta into the hero of minecraftia! Great!**

**To everyone else from S1: Where are you guys!**

**Everyone else from S1: Better question. Where's Daniel?**

**To Ricky: Your real name is Richard right?**

**Ricky: Yeah...but I prefer Ricky.**

**To Mason: Criminal!**

**Mason: Citizen! **


	29. S2 A friendly Herobrine and explanations

**So ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back! Hope you guys will like this. Can't do reviews right now. Gotta hurry! If I don't do this now, it'll be posted three days from now. Nobody would like that.**

**By the way, if it feels rushed and cheesy and weird and dislikable and terrible and disgusting and EVERYTHING please let me know and I'll to fix it.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Shit. It hurts. Like everywhere. Did I die again? I open one eyelid, but I'm not in that cubicle grey room that I started in when I died last time. I'm in a cave. I see the shadow fires dancing. I groan, and can't move. Hurts like, way TOO much. I hear movement and shifting, but no explanation why I'm here.

And then, like all cliche stories, I realize why I'm here. The explosions. Of course announcer. Gonna go rain TNT everywhere. Just gotta be that person. I sigh. Were my friends here? I twist slowly, making every muscle in body hurt. To my relief, I see the form of Jones in a corner, probably in just as much pain as I'm in. He's probably not conscious though.

Next to him is Cynna and Chris. Where's Ash? I crane my neck, and finally find him there, curled up, with marks over his arms. I wince. Damn TNT. Wait. What about Mason and May? I know Mason left, but did he manage to survive? And as for May, I slowly move my body around, but the shy girl is nowhere to be seen. I hope we didn't lose someone.

And then I freeze. I mean, if you saw him, you would freeze too. Right next to the fire, holding a stick cooking pork is Herobrine. I gulp. But he's good...right? Of course, being the idiot I am, the first thing I croak out is "That's a bit unconventional. What about a furnace?" Which came out as "Tats birt uconvenal furnase mybe"

"Unlike players, I'm currently a 'hack' in the game, which means it's impossible for me to mine and craft. But Notch left me plenty of convenient items. Good to see you're awake,"Herobrine says, glancing at me.

"So you're...Notch?"I ask. He sighs.

"No. He created me originally as a little scare for the minecraft problems, but the original coding got out of hand and started to mutate. Then he tried to remove me. I moved to a different part of coding, so when he removed my old coding it didn't affect me. That's why after every update, Herobrine's 'gone'. As for the mods, those create another different Herobrine. Not really me. But now, I'm afraid Notch has caught me, and now changed my program completely. I'm supposed to be helping you now."

"Why us though? There are like, what? 60,000 different other players?"

"He chose you to be the candidate and hunt me down. I assume you were trying to more like find me, so we'll let that command slide."

"Oh….What about the random teleporting?"I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Like I said, I myself managed to manipulate my own coding. When HE (?) found a tiny piece of coding, he made a map to track me. Fortunately, that map was wrong and I could choose wherever I wanted my icon to be."

I cough a couple times, and try to lean up, but collapse. "Do you know my other friends? Mason and May?"I ask.

"For Mason, I can't be sure. But I'm afraid…..May didn't make it. When I found you guys, most of you were severely injured. I barely managed to get you guys out. May succumbed to her injuries. She told her friend *points at Cynna* that she would be there for her no matter what."

I'm at loss for words. Finally, I decide not to say anything. Crap, I didn't even know her that well! Everything makes me regret everything. Everything.

"I'll have to tell her. She'll deal with the grief. Eventually. Eventually time passes, and new things come into place,"Herobrine says thoughtfully.

"So now what?"I ask Herobrine.

"When I saved you guys, HE (?) saw us. We need to recover and move as far away as possible. He (?) Can manipulate the game, and send things after us. Fortunately, I can manipulate the coding into providing a little invisibility cloak over us, so hopefully he won't catch on. Unfortunately, he might notice the subtle change in the coding….Which could go very badly for us. If he chose to remove us, we could easily be seen. Because remember. He's everywhere."

"Who's he?"I ask.

He looks away for the second. "Only one person knew as much as Notch when it came to minecraft. The man he worked hand in hand with. The man who accompanied him throughout the entire game, while Notch was still more well known and credited for it."

"Who?"I ask. I'm not good at this kind of stuff.

"Do you really not know?"he asks.

"Nope."

"Jens Bergensten. Known also as Jeb."

"Who's that?"I ask.

"Exactly. Notch told me this before he sent me afterward you. He has a theory that Jeb has hacked minecraft. He thinks it has to do with...jealousy. This is a huge step taken, but Jeb must've been pretty pissed. All those years behind a mask. Though he did a fair amount of credit, he wanted more than that. It's always Notch. Never Jeb. But he turned that fame against Notch. When the time came to blame someone for the teleportation anomaly, nobody would think of that auburn headed man."

I'm shocked. "Why?"

"Did I just not explain every detail to you!"Herobrine says.

"Urgh….sorry."

Herobrine waves his hand. "It's okay. I get your curious. Now let's wake the others. I have a lot of explaining to do."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It was either post now, or three days from now, and it would've only been half a page longer. No questions either. Signing off now. Bya!**


	30. S2 Time comes

**Ladies and gentlemen, it's spark n' jetz here with another chapter of the hack! We have just hit thirty chapters, so you know what that means! A really long chapter!**

**Unfortunately, the dentists and people like those put me on all sorts of random medication after they removed my teeth for braces, so expect the writing to be meh. I'm pretty tired right now, and the only reason I'm writing is because I had a crap load of sugar. Normally I don't consume this much sugar, but I had a smoothie, two glasses of orange juice, an apple juice box, and a chocolate milkshake. *Looks around guiltily***

**I want to thank you for all the incredible readers who've supported this story. There are too many to list them all, but thank you so much everyone! I never expected to peak twenty reviews, or have anybody actually take interest in my story.**

**Now, to answer some reviews and then get on to the chapter.**

**Mist writes-That's a question for Herobrine.**

**Guineapig126-You got that right.**

**Dragonflyz-Uh oh. That's not good.**

**Locked Dream-Yeah, it is 2015.**

**Locked Dream-No kidding, it's definitely painful.**

**awkward person23-Thanks! I'm so glad the first fic somebody reads is mine :) I feel so special. Oh. That ender pearl was a typo. Whoops!**

**Ender dragon-Right again!**

**Volcanic the Hedgehog-No kidding.**

**Volcanic the Hedgehog-True. Very true.**

**Volcanic the Hedgehog-Kay.**

**Dragonflyz-Naughty is a very prominent word in your vocabulary I'm guessing.**

**Epicn00b-Yeah. Shame…**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-I just realized I did not give it a name.**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-No kidding. Abandoning his friends :(**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-Thanks for the questions,**

**AK9sSoul-Once again, thanks so much!**

**Steven Miner II-Herobrine seems to be getting a lot of questions.**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

We spent the day traveling. Despite the need to rest, Herobrine wanted us up and running. But it wasn't easy because of the injuries we sustained. Not to mention Cynna. The second she opened her eyes, I knew she could tell something was wrong. Jones tried to to comfort her, to no avail. She was quiet the entire time, treading on the ground looking up at the sky, as to yell at an invisible god why this had to happen.

Was this the pain that my friends were feeling right now? I can't imagine it. And as for Freesia? I try not to think about that anymore.

"Come on everybody! We have to reach the mountains by sunset. We'll be safer there. Lettuce go!"Herobrine yells. We all stare at him.

"Right? Funny pun to lighten up the day….right?"Herobrine sighs, and continues to walk.

When we finally reach the mountains, we're all relieved. It had been walking 24/7. We make camp and slowly relax. Jones cooks some meat and Cynna goes outside to sit dejectedly. Ash starts to read a book, leaving Chris, Herobrine, and myself alone by the fire.

"So...Chris. Where'd you come from?"I ask him.

"Huh? Oh. Rather not talk about it,"Chris says.

"Fair enough. I came from SF."

He nods quietly.

**A/N: I kind of forgot to describe Chris when we first introduced him.**

**Caucasian skin. Extremely dark brown hair (almost black). Grey eyes. Black glasses. Height is 5' 5-ish. Age: 12. Gray hoodie. Jeans. White shoes. Not very athletic.**

I sit restlessly for a while. "Where do you think Mason is?"Jones asks, passing out food to everyone. Cynna comes in and the five of us sit around the fire.

"Probably letting gold and diamonds fall through his fingers." Ash replies solemnly.

"If he's not dead,"I comment. Immediately everyone looks at me.

"Urgh...sorry."

Eventually, everyone drifts away, leaving Cynna and I alone.

"Where'd you come from?"I ask her just like Chris.

"Me? Washington. Playing minecraft, and then it just happened,"Cynna says shrugging.

"May and I...We were at my house. We played together, and we woke up next to each other too. The first few days were hard. Both of us weren't used to it. We supported each other. I don't think either of us would...would have made it if it wasn't for each other."Cynna starts crying. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't tell you this, but I….I died. When I fought the spider boss, I was killed in the battle. And now I'm back here. So it's...it's possible that she's alive,"I tell her. I didn't however tell her that Jeb revived me especially, but she didn't have to know that.

"Really?"she asks me. I nod. "Died, woke up in a chamber, and bam! I was got stuck with Mason Jones and Ash,"I tell her.

"Heh. May and I weren't so lucky. We held for about a week, when the slaver you killed found us. He had four men with us. It was hopeless. They took both of us. There were three others in link. Another girl that we disappeared a day later, and the two boys you saw. Chris and Austin. I guess they were good friends, but Chris doesn't seem to be taking too hard. Myself on the other hand…"Cynna trails off and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Well, Herobrine told me this. She had a message before she died. She would be there no matter what, watching over you. She promised. Do you think May would want you sulking around, or going and freeing yourself from this accursed game! Come on. I know it's hard, but we have to try our best to make the best out of it."

Cynna stares at me with wide eyes. And then she does something unexpected. She hugs me. "Thanks,"She whispers. Ugh...Awkward. Hopefully it was just...just a friendly hug. Not...not anything special. Cynna was nice and funny, but I missed Freesia too much. And I felt like betraying her.

She walks away to join the others in a more lighthearted conversation, and I hear a voice behind me.

"You certainly have a way of cheering people up,"Herobrine says.

"I try my best. I have difficulties, but when I really try, it's not hard to pull the person out of the pit they've dug. You just have to try,"I answer.

"I think that's why he chose you,"Herobrine says thoughtfully.

"Jeb?"I ask. He nods.

"There are so many talented things about you. But when it comes to time, you greatest skill is the ability to turn people. I think you're a good person at heart. Remember that. Get some sleep, we have big day tomorrow. I hope to get to the tundra before tomorrow night,"he says, and I nod. I lay down, and let the flames dance me to sleep, feeling comforted.

* * *

**Jeb's P.O.V. (THIRD PERSON)**

He noticed it immediately. Poor Notch. Thinking he could manipulate him. Their personal hidey cloud. He removed it, but put Herobrine under the illusion it's still up. He want to see what they're up too. How has Notch programmed Herobrine to save the candidates? No matter. He had no power and strength to do so. Because he, and him only ruled this new minecraft. And nothing would stop him.

* * *

**Notch's P.O.V.**

We would stop at nothing to bring Jeb's power to an end. Well, let's zoom back here. We had spent two days before carefully finding and decoding an empty folder. There. The 1.10 update loader. Jeb was automatically loading it through there.

"Yeah!"Kyle shouts.

"I admit, we were lucky,"Valerie says, nodding in agreement.

"Now what?"Kyle asks.

"I...I need to do something. Please, I need to do this alone,"I say, a plan in mind. James, Valerie, and Kyle left the room. I breathe in and out. I carefully extract coding from the folder, and create the 1.9.4 launcher. Good. Then I click on the updates. The very last update? Removed Herobrine. I click on it, and a page of code pops up. Here goes nothing. Six hours later. My teammates check up periodically, but they were glad for the time off. I on the other hand, was straining to see the computer.

Come on...That's it...There!

I'm so relieved. I had just reprogrammed Herobrine. I sigh in relief. I knew that Herobrine was smart enough to hide himself in the coding. But I also let him stay there. Until now. I totally redid his coding. The last step was adding him onto the game. I click on the 1.9.4 launcher, and click update. I place the Herobrine file into the launcher. I leave the room as fast as I can, and wait for ten minutes. When I enter back in, the computer is completely dead. Nothings functional. All the parts are fried or dead, to some point. As I hold the computer parts, I can only hope it worked.

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V.**

I can't help but feel relieved. Daniel and Brandon….Well, I was sorry. But Katrina was safe. Over time, our group wandered aimlessly. But that was also a lot of downtime. I could see Porter hated me, but I ignored him. Are relationship had grown. Katrina and I, I mean. Everybody could tell that. But I tried to avoid Freesia, because whenever she saw us holding hands, I would see a pang of grief wash over her. It didn't take an idiot to realize that she had liked Daniel.

Not to mention she kissed him in his dying breaths. I think that helped too. Just saying.

"Hey, you okay?"Katrina asks me. I nod.

"Just thinking about Daniel and stuff. Barely even knew him...but still,"I trail off.

"He was nice enough. I thought he was a cool guy. The only one that had enough will to crack a joke in the darkest situations. I feel bad for Freesia too. I've tried to talk to her, but I can tell the only thing that will make her happy is Daniel. I wish I could do something else for her."

"Let's try to not think bad. And come on, we should just-"I'm cut off by a screeching.

"As of April 8th, 2015, the skeleton boss has been defeated!" I'm shocked and surprised. That's the third boss gone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I see those whither and TNT kicked you guys back into place. Nice job and keep going!" Then the announcer's gone.

I glance at Katrina. She shrugs. "I'm hungry. Let's go hunting. I bet we could find something,"she says.

"Kay,"I tell her, and grab us both swords, and we head off. The group didn't really mind. It would be okay. I slowly approach a herd of cows, and we go all out, and happily get tons of food. Then we pretty much just collect a bunch of apples underneath trees. One's still hanging, and I attempt to grab it, but fall and land on Katrina. She laughs and burst into giggles, and cuddle against one another below the tree, facing the sunshine as the suns ray warms us. Even after all of what's happened, this would be my most treasured moment. I wrap my hand around her shoulder, and we enjoy the time spent together. Peaceful. So peaceful…

**A/N: Once again, a low key chapter. Sorry peeps!**

**Questions:**

**To May: Why did you die?**

**May: Did you think I tried too?**

**To Cynna: I'm sorry for your loss.**

**Cynna: It's kay.**

**To Jones: Bruh!**

**Jones: Uh...hi?**

**To Ash: Did you like May?**

**Ash: I met her a short while ago. Leave me alone. *opens legend of minecraftia book he picked up at the city***

**To Herobrine: Awesomeness!**

**Herobrine: Yup.**

**To Jeb: Why must you? We know its you now!**

**Jeb: Was it that easy?**

**To Herobrine: How did your coding mutate? Was it a design flaw? A virus? And are the stories of you killing people true? Or do you just tend to creep people out, in which causes them to tell fake stories?**

**Herobrine: It mutated because of a virus, but yes it was also a design flaw. I've never killed anybody.**

**And that's all ladies and gentlemen. Bya!**


	31. NOTICE: WIRES

**Guess what everyone! Now I need to get wires on, so this story will have to be delayed for a while. Only 2-3 days probably, but still.**


	32. S2 The Desert temple

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chapter of The Hack: Survival of the fittest. Thank you all readers! Special thanks goes to:**

**Mistwrites**

**Epicnoob**

**Locked Dream**

**Kilobyte5000**

**Kitte-wolf**

**Darth Basset Hound**

**Dave90000**

**Shadow Hacker**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions**

**Awkward Person 23**

**AK9sSoul**

**Jetafray Angel **

**For helping me on this journey. If I forgot anyone, sorry! But these were the readers that really just made my day and helped me along the path of writing. **

**Now, just to clear everything up, I'm listing current groups. **

**S1 group:**

**Freesia, Porter, Dave, Katrina, Axle, Rodent, Sam, Domo, Wolf, Mia, and Lennekio.**

**S2 group:**

**Daniel, Mason (?), Jones, Ash, Cynna, and Herobrine, not to mention a special OC that I Iet in for a reader. **

**Notch's group:**

**James, Notch, Kyle, Valerie and Michigan Brown.**

**Jeb's group:**

**Jeb and Ricky. **

**In total all of these characters plus Brandon and May equal 27. Damn...27 characters! That's a lot. **

**ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION **

**ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION**

**My friend, SoTimeless, needs some help with reviews. Her story is called Game of Hearts, and it's a Harry Potter fic. She needs some help and reviews, and I'm BEGGING YOU REVIEW HER STORY!**

**Remember, I would've have gotten past chapter 5 if it wasn't for you guys. So, make sure she's encouraged enough to keep writing! And if you do review her story, I'll give you a cookie! **

**No answering reviews. Let's get straight to the point. Which is….The story!**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine!"Herobrine yells. He then proceeds to dump water on me and a few others.

"Flooping hell!"Chris yells.

We all utter our share of curses.

"Come on! We got to go! Time doesn't wait for slow pokes like you guys!" With a groan, we get moving. He hands us an apple each, and then let's take a sip of water before we set off out of the mountain biome and into the desert.

"Where are we going?"I ask. Herobrine glances at me.

"Where are we going? We, my friend, are heading to the tundra. I spawned quite a few friends there, that may be able to help us."

"Spawn?"I ask.

"Remember RJ?"he asks me. I nod.

"First living thing I saw in the game. Reprogrammed RJ into everything. Hopefully it helped you."

I remember the huge spider fight. "He most definitely did."

"Like this." He walks up to a cactus and touches it. I see swirls of numbers, and then he steps away. Don't touch this. It's now explosive."

We gape in surprise. "Sure,"Jones says. Herobrine throws a block at it and a small explosion the size of a creeper blast proceeds to blow up in Jones face blackening it.

"Need some water my friend?"Herobrine asks. Jones just glares at him, but reaches for the bucket. Herobrine holds it away.

"Nope. We have to save for the trip."

With that, we journey on into the hot desert. By noon, we're all sweating.

"Can we have a little water?"I ask. He shakes his head.

"I actually wasn't kidding. We have to conserve all the water we have."

With a sigh, we resume walking. And then we see a figure in the distance. We squint. Two figures, more like it. To my shock, it's a desert temple. There are two people leaping right and left over the temple with swords. One's name tag reads Eidolon and the other is MrAvernus57. And I can see something is going on. Both of them repeatedly clash swords.

Herobrine cautiously tells us to halt. We do so, and watch the battle from a distance. Eidolon knocks the sword from Avernus's hand, but Avernus catches him by surprise by kicking him in the face, which makes Eidolon stumble and fall down the stair steps of the pyramid temple. Avernus retrieves both swords, and walks over to Eidolon.

But they never fail to amaze me, as Eidolon kicks Avernus in the balls, where it's Avernus's time to double over in terrible pain. Eidolon launches a punch, and Avernus stumbles backwards. Avernus holds his arms up to stop the oncoming blows, but finally Eidolon breaks his defensive and Avernus stumbles in defeat. Eidolon grabs a sword and holds it to his neck. Avernus raises his hands up, and then Eidolon pulls him up and they shake and walk back inside like nothing happened. We're both shocked.

"Training practice?"Jones asks.

"Most likely. They were pretty fierce,"Ash comments.

"I think it's best to leave them alone for now,"Herobrine says.

"But desert temples have treasure!"Mason says. We spin around to see him smiling.

"We're in the middle of a freaking desert! How do we not hear or see you?" I say. He just shrugs.

"Where in the world have you been?"Jones asks. He just smiles again.

"Stealing, getting some gold, getting myself a drink, and then following you n00by fellows. And hi Herobrine. Fancy meeting the terror of Minecraft.

"Notch's reprogrammed me,"Herobrine tells him. He rolls his eyes.

"You're probably gonna backstab us at some point,"he says cockily.

"Talking about backstabbing, you left us without a second thought, and we almost died!"Jones says.

"And one of us did,"Cynna says quietly. Mason seems to survey his surroundings, and realizes someone's missing.

"May?"he asks.

"And maybe if you hadn't-"Cynna says, but gets caught off by Mason.

"I know I did wrong, but let's not play the blame game."

"Easy for you to say! You're just a stupid NPC that loves to steal stuff! You don't know what true friendship is,"Cynna spits viciously. And then slaps him hard, leaving a big red blotchy mark. Mason's shocked.

"Take that you-"Cynna gets cut off again by Herobrine.

"Stop! We have more pressing matters at hand,"Herobrine yells.

"Like us?"We whirl around, to see both Eidolon and Avernus staring blandly at us with swords and armor. Another person steps out from behind them. D3lta_Blaz3. They all wear...What the hell? Diamond armor and swords? And TNT.

"Uh..."Jones trails off.

"Herobrine? Cool. N00bs? Cool. Mad girls slapping people? Cool. Approaching our home? Not cool,"Avernus said.

"We were just-"Ash is cut off by Eidolon.

"Cut the bullshit. Why in the world are all of you here? And we could blow you up in seconds. Quick answer."

I gulp. "Well...We were kind of trying to find Herobrine...and he found us...And basically he's trying to find Notch...to get us out of here,"I finish, and the three of them stare disbelievingly.

"Is this Herobrine good?"D3lta asks.

"God damn! Yes! Why does everyone think I'm evil!"Herobrine yells. Everyone stares at him.

"Okay, I did grief and creep out every single famous Minecraft youtubers, mod or not, but still. Give me some credit. Really. Right? I'm trying to get you sorry fellows out of this damn game, and you treat me like so old man who's trying to get you to eat your food."

We proceed to all stare him again.

"If you're really Herobrine, do something to prove it. All you could have had to do is whiten your eyes or some shit, and somehow gotten your nametag removed,"Avernus says.

"Oh, and this is the part where I show gods real. Cool. Whatever,"Herobrine says, and with that, summons cats and dogs that proceed to fall from the air. They disappear in a puff of dust when they hit the ground, suggesting they were fake. Then, he starts blowing up all the castles. Herobrine gets happier and happier, and starts to shoot lights everywhere.

"Herobrine? This might attract attention,"I say, but he doesn't hear me. Then he starts earth bend random shit like sand and stuff, making mountains and stuff. Damn...That was an awesome power. And then he kind of accidentally makes a mountain right underneath the temple and destroys it. Immediately the cactus's stop blowing up, no more beams, and the cats and dogs stop raining.

Everyone resumes staring at him. Herobrine gulps.

"Uh...Sorry?"

**No answering reviews either. **


	33. S2SE Chris's past

**Hello everyone! I want to thank y'all again for all the reviews and favorites. Not to mention follows :) Thanks so much everyone! I couldn't have done it without you.**

**So…..not really much to say here. Urgh. We're already 7 chapters away from the finale and I have no idea where we're headed now! I mean, yay Herobrine! YAY! More OC's! But I'm sort of at lost, so I'm going under another brainstorming thing.**

**ALSO: I'll try to update fast, but I'm really bla from my wires. My mouth is soooo sore. Just pressing my teeth together lightly will cause a jolt of pain. I can't even eat scrambled egg! I am in so much pain right now :( I wish it could just end. Blame it on the teeth for stopping the supah fast updates for the chapters.**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION (This is extremely helpful for attracting your attention)**

**I will now be doing SEs, which are special edition chapters. Like this one :)**

**Reviews:**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-You mean Katrina and Dave?**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-I completely understand. Maybe I will do some more POV switching :)**

**Mist Writes-I know...I want all da sugar!**

**xXEidolonXx-You are so lucky. I decided to be nice and let you in. And now you can rage on Herobrine for destroying the temple.**

**TheDerpyDerp-He has a face…**

**epicn00b-I know.**

**dalmationblack-Who knows?**

**dragonflyz-...Okay what?**

**Guest-Thx! Once again, I decided it would be cool if I fit you in with Eidolon and Avernus.**

**SoTimeless-Thanks. And Rodent's a real person. Check her account out: Rodent2000XD**

**SoTimeless-At some degree or another, Daniel's always pissed.**

**Mist Writes-Naughty Herobrine…**

**SoTimeless-Axle is once again also a real person. Check his account out: Axlemc131**

**SoTimeless-Well, in any case, they failed.**

**SoTimeless-Kill all dem spiders! YAYZA**

**SoTimeless-I pretty just listened to a ton of epic music for an hour in order to get the chap out :)**

**SoTimeless-Now you use YAYZA too! YAYZA**

**Rodent2000XD-Remind me never to share my creative worlds with you.**

**MrAvernus57-Earthbending! I got a mod for it :) Or my friend did, at least.**

**SoTimeless-You're reviewing a ton, so I'm just going to answer all your reviews right now. AWSHUMNESS**

**Bananamous-Another OC? What shall I do? *faints***

**LockedDream-I could find something special, I guess. I just need to make Chris a bigger character. He seems so irrelevant unfortunately.**

**Guest-Well, that's a question for Herobrine. Whether he likes you? I have no idea.**

**And, special edition backstory! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Chris's P.O.V.**

It was dark. I felt like I was swimming at the bottom of the sea. I felt nothing. My movements were impeded by the dark mist. And then I woke up. It wasn't pleasant. Nausea, whatever. I hated it. I absolutely hated it. I woke up in a jungle biome. Simple, and easy. I personally hated them. You know, it took me a while. To get the feel, to just, understand. I felt loss. And I was.

But I pushed on, like all cliche stories. I made a little tree house that my friend Austin and I always loved to make. We had a super awesome design, and I copied it onto this new world. After that, I found some food, and then just chilled, and watched the sunset. Sheer luck I tell you.

Or maybe not sheer luck. Maybe if you're in the same location, you have a better chance of finding that person. Don't ask me. But I heard him. A loud scream, soon muffled by groans. And I knew, that second, it was Austin. I slid down the little ladder I made, an came to save the day. Until I realized I didn't make a sword. I swung my fists as hard as I can, but I only succeeded in knocking them back. Austin was beaten, bloody and torn. I helped him up the ladder, and we managed to get back up.

After I fed him some food, we talked for a while. Discussing.

"Why? Why would this happen?"he asks me. I shrug.

"It hasn't been easy. What happened to you?"I ask.

"I….I sort of lost it. Wandering, humming, screaming, all sorts of things. I must've passed through dozens of biomes. And then I reached the Jungle. The trees were so big I wasn't really aware that it was getting darker. When the first green disgusting arm grabbed me, I screamed. And you know it from there,"Austin told me.

"Ouch. I just went into full build mode and kind of made it from there."

"Nice tree house."

So we continued to talk for awhile, until we decided to go to bed. Or, no bed. Just sleeping. The next morning, we ate more food and decided it would be too risky to split up. After a few hours, we both had stone tools, and got five stacks of wood. After, we headed down to mine. We got a bunch of coal and other stuff, and then went to find some food. We got lots. We followed the same routine for about three days, until the fateful mistake we made of deciding to travel a bit farther out of our biome.

"I bet there's a lot of stuff out there. Just a peek?"Austin asks. I shrug. We journeyed out, and found different material, and finally sheep to make real beds. It was all well...until they came. Four big men, with swords. It was terrifying. We tried to get back, but we had no combat experience and they used sheer size to overpower both of us. Not hard, I guess. They took all our materials, and made a chain link, and attached us too it. And then we were like an express.

Following them around, and the only freedom we got was beating our fists bloody for materials. They insisted that we used our hands instead of tools. They didn't want to 'waste' they said. Damn them. I remember the first time I objected to them.

"What makes you think you can do all this?"I question angrily. He turns on me.

"You think it's good to talk back? Lemme teach you a lesson." After, he proceeded to use a piece of leather to do rather unpleasant things to me. Afterwards, I was shaken and tired. They collected more and more helpless people, and we could do nothing. Eventually, they picked up May and Cynna. The other girl got out of line….and the rest wasn't pleasant. Finally though, the group made a mistake for a late mining venture, and only one survived. but in order to make sure there wasn't a revolt, he drugged us with a potion.

Unfortunately, my body didn't take it very well.

"Dumb butt! I hate...fart looney tunes?"I suddenly would ask. All heads would turn towards me.

"Your fault!"I would shout. The man sometimes used physical force, but he found a pair of earmuffs to stop all the sounds. But we used that to our advantage. We pretended the potion wasn't anywhere close to stopping, but really we would talk, without him hearing, and think up something.

But it was all my fault. All my fault. I accidentally did it. I showed complete sanity when I had my back turned, and I never realized the evil man was right behind me. I stayed silent the entire attack, and the man was furious.

"You little, you think you can just keep quiet! I won't let that pass."

He tried. I'll give him credit for that. Attacking, beating, whatever. But I didn't break.

"I hate people like you,"he yelled at me red faced.

"And what if we don't like you either?"Cynna shot back. He stomped over to her attacked her. That was enough for May, and May dogpiled him, still in links. But she was too weak, and the man through her off her.

"Just stop! Why won't you just stop! God!"I yell at him.

He slowly turns towards me.

"So silent boy finally speaks,"he says. I zip my mouth closed and glare at him. He smiles.

"So I can't do anything physical to break you."

I roll my eyes. He loses his calm composition.

"I'll only break my silence to insult you idiot."

"You think it's funny!"he roars and steps towards me angrily.

"In fact, I think that remark hurt my feelings. A lot." With that, as I terrifyingly watch, he stabs Austin. All fight washes out of me. I scramble over to him, but he's already gone. I choke out a sob, and grieve.

"Hey d*****bag, why don't you quit it and fight them on equal terms. Not so powerful then, huh?"I hear a voice, and turn around to see a group of four. One of them pulls out his sword. But the other rests his hand on the first boy (correction)'s shoulder.

"Listen to your friend. I could easily beat you and add you to the links. You want for me to do that?"the evil man asks cockily. The boy yanks himself out of the other boys grip and attacks the man with ferociousness that I've never seen before, eyes blazing. Soon, the other three join in.

"Now what? You think this is fair? Four on one? How about you let me go and I won't kick your asses back to Earth,"the evil man yells.

"This is payment for the sins you've committed,"the boy says, but the man has already taken the initiative to fight. He thrusts at the boy, but he manages to block it, and back away. A different boy strikes next, catching him by surprise, slashing his leg. He gasps in pain, but throws himself at the third. He take a punch, and I could see he was dizzy and pained. He stumbles backward. The other three attack ferociously and kill the evil man.

The four of them look at us.

"Now what, gonna act like the savior and then enslave us too?"I sneer, but I'm putting up a tough act.

"We're better than that,"the fourth boy comments, and slashes all the links, separating and freeing us. We all let out an involuntary sigh, and they rub our red wrists. They give us food too, and cuts and gashes that were all over gradually start to painfully heal.

"I'm Chris. Sorry for the attitude. This is May, and Cynna,"I says. Both girls cautiously get up.

"Well hello!"The first boy says, and the 2nd sighs.

In relief, I gobble up the last of my meat. Maybe this would get a bit better.

**How'd you like it? Rate and review please!**

**Questions:**

**To Jeb: Why must you! We know it's you now.**

**Jeb:Indeed.**

**To Daniel: Very groggy you are.**

**Daniel: Tell me about it.**

**Person: Very groggy you are.**

**Daniel: I didn't mean it literally!**

**To May: why did you die? I didn't even know you well!**

**May: Sorry!**

**To Daniel: How did you feel after waking up?**

**Daniel: Like shit.**

**To Herobrine: Do you love me?**

**Herobrine: Um...Question for later.**

**And that's it!**


	34. S2 Bananamous, the anonymous banana

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION (I'm starting to really like this)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY RANDOM. READ AT OWN RISK!**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I feel bored right now, so I thought I would make you guys another chapter. Also, for people who make stories where each chapter is a paragraph long, I desperately wish I were you guys.**

**But no, because then my story would turn out badly, but I would publish five chapters a day XD**

** I have a little over 30 characters, only four of them not OC's, so I have to say I'm grateful. And I'm gonna be doing a little more POV switching, so watch out for major and massive confusion!**

**Review answering:**

**Guest-Okay….**

**Mist Writes-Awesome-y is an awesome word! But I really really really like AWSHUMNESS too. And YAYZA. Those are two favorites :) :) Not to mention I LURVZ. Use that a lot too.**

**Locked Dreams-I don't want to get you in trouble because you're reading my story. Because if you get grounded, you won't be able to read anymore right? So yeah, compromise. I would rather not talk about the unpleasant things. I don't like writing to graphic, and slavery is already serious enough :(**

**MrAvernus57-Yeah, I hope it will too. It's quite painful, and me no likey. There's so much good food being passed around, but I couldn't eat a lot of it! I was so mad. When will this stop hurting so badly! *starts sobbing* But anyway, the anti-pain stuff should help with that.**

**Guest-Wat? What do you mean? SAY SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST 'WAT'. WHAT DID YOU MEAN! *starts to overthink what 'wat' could mean.**

**SoTimeless-No problem. It's what authors and friends do (I'm your friend, right? No awkwardness meant).**

**Fractured Pearl-Definitely.**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-Yup! The first one!**

**Guest-I'm pretty sure it was a desert temple. Almost irrelevant though, but D3lta, Avernus, and Eidolon will be pretty mad :)**

**Bananamous's P.O.V.**

Unlike some people, I chose to keep my minecraft name. I'm anonymous. And a banana. Yes, I know. When you get thrown into minecraft, your real skin is used. Do you think I cared? It took me less than day to gather enough yellow wool to make a banana suit. Took me a little longer to find mysterious shades, but I eventually did it.

I was the anonymous banana. One of a kind. Nothing more clever than Bananamous, right? Anyway, enough about my self. More about her. Devon. Black hair, green eyes, jeans, and a grey hoodie. Cute right? But unfortunately, she took NO INTEREST whatsoever in my Bananamous awesomeness. Oh well. It was worth a try. Now let's zoom back. I was sleeping in a tree,and must've looked like a humungous banana to any spectators. So a minecrafter, later known to me as Devon, kicks the three.

I had been tired, and forgot to attach myself to the tree, and well, you kinda can guess what happened. I tumble down the tree, and am quite a sight.

Who are you?"the female minecrafter asks.

"I'm the anonymous banana? Who do you think I am?"I say, getting up and moving backwards quickly, noticing the menacing stone sword. I curse, because in all the time I spent getting my suit together, I hadn't done anything else but hunt.

I hear her grumbling something about stupid minecraft, and anonymous bananas. She probably thinks she's Alice in Wonderland, and I'm some random creature.

"Are you from Earth?"she asks me. I nod quickly. She gives me a quizzical look, and lowers her sword.

"What? Anonymous bananas can exist on Earth too!"I say.

"What's your real name?"she asks me.

"Um…."I say, trailing off. Was it Mark? Something with an M. Or Thomas maybe?

"Are you telling me you have no idea what your name is?"

"Hey, give me some credit! I'm anonymous, remember?"

"Seriously, cut the crap about being anonymous. I know,"she says, irritated. I immediately shut up.

"So the anonymous banana knows about discipline?"she asks me.

"Maybe…"

So that was how we met. She still didn't believe I had a costume back home, but I did anyway. Periodically, I did take the costume off, and revealed my true self. A normal average teenage boy obsessed with being a banana and remaining in the crowd.

"Should we hunt?"she asks me.

"I'm hungry. Let's try to find some-"I don't even finish my sentence.

"It's not healthy to eat that many bananas. How about Pork?"she asks me. I shake my head and make a disgusted look.

"You're like a little kid,"she tells me.

"What if I am one?"

"You're what! Seventeen?"

I shrug in response. Eventually, we settle on apples for me, and Pork for her. I insist on making a yellow banana shaped house, but she said no, so we made two houses right next to each other. A comfortable cabin home next to a yellow wool banana shaped house. And I LOVED IT. When we got out of this game, I should just go to creative and make as many as these as possible. A banana city? Or maybe the banana house plantain? So many choices to name it.

Unfortunately, my thoughts are interrupted by Devon. "We got some visitors. And no suit. We need to look respectable, not ridiculous. And how do you be anonymous when you're a banana?"she asked me. I just shrug, and we set out to face these new fellows. Err…..a lot of new fellows. Ten in all. I scan their name tags. Spark (Daniel), JohnnyJonesJones (Jones), Genesis 24 (Ash), TheCrazyStylist (Cynna), Herobrine (Herobrine), D3lta, Eidolon, Avernus, Chris (I don't remember his username) and Mason.

"I told you that banana would be a landmark!"she hisses.

"So it's famous?"

"No you idiot! Now we're gonna get killed!"

We ready our swords. "Halt and surrender your weapons!"Devon says, but has no effect.

"How about this?"I whisper at Devon.

Before she can stop me, I yell "This is the anonymous banana *que to put costume on* and you must surrender!"I yell at them. Immediately they stop.

"How in the world does that work?"she asks me.

"Remember. The power of the banana,"I whisper back.

"You are so obsessed,"she says. I roll my eyes.

"And who would this anonymous banana be?"one of them steps up. I recognize him. Herobrine.

"Herobrine! Hi! And I'm anonymous so you can't know!"I say and stick my tongue. I see them sighing.

"Uh...We're seeking shelter. Assuming that you guys don't stab us in the back, can we like, get some help?"JohnnyJonesJones asks.

"Because someone blew up our house,"mutters Avernus, glaring at Herobrine.

"It was an accident, and you asked me to display my power! Not to mention I spawned a mountain under it, so it didn't really blow up. And plus, that was spawned, not built by you,"Herobrine shoots back.

"If you guys want to stay, can you guys be quiet?"Devon asks. Nobody hears her and everyone starts to argue.

"AHEM! This is the anonymous banana. If you want to stay in my banana house, shut up,"I say. Immediately everyone does.

Devon gives me a look of disbelief. "Like I already told you. The power of the banana is always inside you. You just have to free it."

"I don't think I would like to do that, considering where you are now,"Devon comments.

"Have your way. Bananas always win."

**A/N: Remember to rate & review!**

**Questions:**

**To Herobrine: I love the stories about you. And how do you feel about ruining the jungle temple?**

**Herobrine: It was an accident bwaaaaaaaa!**

**To everyone in S1: Come back! Riot until the author starts to write more about you!**

**Everyone in S1: We agree. RIOT IN THE STREETS! Or in the document we should say. Sorry, terrible joke.**

**Me: Really! Really!**

**To Katrina and Dave: Hia!**

**Katrina and Dave: Hia!**

**To Cynna: Is there anything between you and Daniel?**

**Cynna:...Don't. Really, just don't.**

**To May: Are you watching Cynna, guiding her?**

**May: Sort of….but that's kinda creepy. **


	35. S2 Punishment

**Hello everyone, and we're back! With another chapter of course. Dang, four days since I updated! What's going on! But don't worry folks! I'll get this story right back on track. Just too lazy to update then. Ah well :)**

**Now, to answer some reviews!**

**Locked Dream-Waaa! I'm sorry. I can change that if you want.**

**Guest-NUUUUUU! No one destroys the banana house.**

**Pastrinator64-That's the way I roll.**

**Pastrinator64-DUN DUN DUN!**

**Pastrinator64-Yeah….I'll do something about that.**

**Pastrinator64-Yeah, he's not really supposed to be a super likeable person.**

**MrAvernus57-The highlight of that chapter was bananas. Completely random. But we'll get onto more serious topics now.**

**dalmationblack-A wha?**

**Guest-Thank you. *gives a cookie***

**SoTimeless-Thanks. Same! It makes me happy knowing that I've gotten to know and be friends with other authors on this site.**

**Only ten reviews! Oh great, look, I'm spoiled now. I think 10 reviews isn't that much. Bad Sparky! Ten reviews is awesome! So thanks everyone! And by the way, we're 14 reviews away from 300! *nudge nudge***

** And we hit 6,000 views. So thanks everyone!**

**Herobrine's P.O.V.**

I preferred to build my house next to theirs. Devon refused to let anyone in and for Bananamous? My god…...He was just crazy. He was like that skydoesmincraft with budder.

So the rest of us camp out in houses they gave supplies for built around them. I send out a little bubble for us to hide in, so nobody will see a bright yellow humungous banana sticking out of the horizon. Silly minecrafter.

I don't sleep, so instead I just sit down watch the moon. It's nice, relaxing, and I feel at peace. Notch, oh Notch. The old Herobrine would have never done this! but Notch had changed me.

_I changed you for a good reason._

I jolt up, and look around.

_Herobrine, I know you're there. Listen-_

'I have gathered up all of the minecrafters that I think we'll need,'I say.

_I know. So you now have ten minecrafters?_

'One of them died, but then we got two more. So eleven.'

_Good. One more will still help. Jeb has corrupted this game. But if he did this, then all the bosses not under his control are technically sentient._

'What do you want me to do?'

_Find her._

'Are you crazy!'

_If she has not been controlled, you need her help. She was meant to be in the game, therefore she has more coding and power. Please!_

'And how in the world will we convince her?'

_Tell her…...I don't know yet. But the world is in danger. Jeb has disabled the necessary items for the portal…...so we'll need to find the stronghold._

'...And how am I supposed to get the minecrafters to do this?'

_Convince them. You'll see. You have more influence as the leader of this group than you think. Go on._

'I kind of destroyed one of their houses….Errr….three of theirs.'

_Tell them they go back home if they come with us! Because after all, that's our goal._

'Fine.'

_Good. Bye for now. I can only maintain this link for so long until Jeb notices._

With that, the connection I felt is gone. We're supposed to go find her. We're supposed to go find the ender dragon. This is crazy. Even I don't agree with this. But I steel myself, but then decide to talk to them in the morning. A mistake I'll forever regret.

* * *

The creeper watched them warily. They thought they were hidden beneath that little bubble. Hah! We aren't the weaklings we once were. Jeb has given us the power to sense players from two to three chunks away. Very helpful considering everybody except the enderman and the skeleton archer are near-sighted.

The creeper slowly walked up, hiding behind blocks and bushes. Along with him, are at least forty other creepers. We called us creeper packs, where we would kamikaze repeatedly until everyone was dead. Why had we not teamed up before? The creepers was ready, and all hyped up.

"Attack!"it hisses, and all the creepers converge, and race into the little village place, and start blowing up. The first creeper doesn't do it yet though. What's a good target? Hm… It runs around, and then sees him. An innocent old minecrafter, stumbling out of his house. Creeper rams him, and then activate the exploding sequence. What a jolly day it is.

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

I'm tired. Like, really really tired. So it was extremely nice to just lay in bed, relaxing. After a while though, I hunger sleep (if that's possible) and wait for it to take me. I squirm a bit, and keep waiting.

Memories start to flood my mind, and I remember Freesia, commanding all of us inferiors as we argued. Porter, the complete bleep! That thought Katrina was his. Dave, the man who we barely even got to meet. Which reminds me, what about the other group? Did they alliance with us? Or did they kill my group? I shudder. But Domo was part of the other group. He would have stopped them.

Unless he blamed them for my death and Brandon's. But then again, why in the world would he? Just seems like one of those classic 'I need revenge!' Things. All these things run through my mind, and I feel, distant all of the sudden. At first I think it's sleep, but I realize it's something different. Like something pulling me in a direction.

_Find Herobrine. You did that. But now you must fulfill your task._

'Jeb!'I think angrily.

_Do what I say, and you will be free!_

'Then you chose the wrong person,'I think.

_Very well. Punishment will be inflicted._

Before I can wonder what punishment, I hear a yell.

"Holy freaking shit! Creepers!"Are you serious! Damnit, he must have planned it. I grab my sword and armor, and rush out. It's chaos outside. Creepers ram into walls and explode. The banana house is half gone. I run to one of the creepers, but I see more coming.

I rush into battle, and wave my sword around, trying to kill as many as I can. An explosion near me throws me off my feet, but I get back up and keep fighting. YOLO!

Why didn't we have protection from them? Did Herobrine's shield not work? I try to fight them off, but there are too many. I charge one, and grab onto it's back. It starts to fling back and forth wildly, and I jump off it. Another creeper slams into me this time, it's frowny face cocking it's head to the side. It starts to grow bigger, flashing white, and just in time a sword catches it through the body and swings it into two other creepers, causing a chain reaction of explosions.

Cynna gives me a hand. "Thanks,"I tell her. She just nods, and charges back in, as do I. A mob gathering this big! It was crazy. I continue to fight.

I grab one's head and throw it onto the side of a house, and kick it, and it explodes. Another one comes from behind me, and I flip around and chop it's poor green head off. I gather all the gunpowder I can get, and fight valiantly, though it's clear we won't win. I'm getting desperate.

I stab one, and then fling my sword at another. Very bad idea, because now I'm unarmed. Herobrine starts to create ocelots, and the creepers hiss in terror. Hm. Good idea. And then I see something horrifying. Jones stumbles out of the house, and looks around wildly. And then a creeper rams him. I start to run towards him, but Ash is first. But as we run to his house, it's already too late, the creeper lights up in a bright light…..and then explodes. I'm thrown ten blocks away, and I feel my conscious fading. Ugh. Why am I always the one who gets knocked to the ground?...

**A/N: TNT is much more powerful here in the game, because a TNT blast in a what, five by five radius doesn't really make much sense. I wanted big booms! An jeb could have altered it. Or Notch for the matter in one of the updates.**

**No questions. GTG! **


	36. S2 The Trio

**Hello everyone! This is Spark here! I'm making it more dramatic :) Brandon, Daniel, May, and now Jones! What have I done! URHMURGURD.**

**Diamond Pickaxe Productions-Jones is dead because…...I dunno.**

**Bananamous-Yes. It is infinitely cool.**

**Bananamous-Don't blame me!**

**Bananamous-I did it for cookies.**

**epicn00b-Well…**

**MistWrites-I understand how awesome-y it is but maybe a tiny bit more feedback please?**

**MrAvernus57-I myself am jumpy. It doesn't help that I control the story. I'm still tense at tense times and scared when the characters are scared XD**

**dragonflyz-Naughty is right.**

**Guest-It was expected.**

**Axlemc131-I think I was already Doomsdaye in that case :) Explosions=life (or some of it at least) but only explosions I can control. Big explosions that were not necessary? NU**

**Okay. Let's start!**

**Michael's (Eidolon) P.O.V.**

Fabulous. Absolutely fabulous. They blow up our house. We meet a banana fanatic. And then our second house blows up by creepers. And some guy is dead. Ya know what! Go F yourself minecraft. I'm not in a good mood.

It did however, let me exact revenge on all the mobs. Ever since my brother was killed in an attack by those damn creatures…..I've gone on slaughter mode. Prinz (D3lta) and Avernus had witnessed it too. They always tried to sort of calm me, but it never really worked.

I lost sleep. Yes. But you have no idea how good it is to slash through the bodies of the monsters that stole my younger brother away from me. I demolished everything. I was in a rage. I killed, and killed. It wasn't until morning when I stopped. Avernus and Prinz however suggested it would be a good idea for me to sleep this time, so I did. One of the worst mistakes of my life.

If I had been doing my normal death ritual practice (as I call it) I would've spotted the creepers. I did get a fair share of kills though. However, the main focus was on Jones. Poor guy. I saw it too. Rammed into him. Lit up. I saw two other minecrafters, Ash and Daniel rushing forwards to help him, but it was too late. Always too late. To save someone. Anyone.

I angrily throw my sword into the ground, it sticking into the dirt block, handle gleaming in the sunlight of the new sun. Everybody glances at me, and I shrug it off. Herobrine, the 'new appointed leader' who blew up our house (I'm still pissed) suggested we go to the End to seek help from the Ender Dragon.

"Are you kidding me? That's suicide? The thing will kill us!"Prinz says.

"I have to agree. That sounds…unlikely that it will help us,"Daniel comments. A whisper comes from behind us.

"I think we should do it,"Ash murmurs, eyes still wet from losing his friend. I feel a pang of guilt. While I'm storming around being jealous of Herobrine and raging, this guy just lost a good friend. And I can tell it was more than just a friend. They were probably really close. Shame….

"If it's our way out, then I'd say yes,"Devon says. I nod in agreement.

"It's not necessarily our way out, but if we could seek help from the queen, we could have the potential power to drag Jeb down from his throne."

"Jeb?"Prinz, Avernus, and I say in unison. Quickly, Herobrine explains everything to us.

"Damn….That was not very expected. But how do we know that Jeb hasn't corrupted her already? Because all the enderman are hostile as ever!"Daniel jokes. No one laughs.

"The queen is like me. She was meant to be in the game, but she has power too. I'm guessing she locked herself in her dimension, literally and according to code, so I'm guessing Jeb hasn't bothered her….yet."

"Fine. But you promised us a new house and supplies,"I say.

"We know. That was the deal. But wouldn't you rather have your own home on Earth?"

I shut up. Herobrine's really getting on my nerves.

**Prinz's P.O.V.**

It's kind of embarrassing. Okay, I did actually slaughter like to creepers, but I'm freaking 13 years old. Sure Daniel was like 14 or 15, but they were all badass. I prefer the technical side of things. Redstone, all that stuff. That's the way I roll.

Before Herobrine actually destroyed our house, I was working on a irrigation system using water underground from a completely different biome, creating a complicated trap system using gravel and sand, and exploding cactus's. Yes, Herobrine did not make that Cactus explode. I DID.

But enough about me. Michael, the crazy slaughterer who's on a warpath with the mobs, (who I equipped with the best possible sword and enchantment) and Avernus, a calmer well built leader of the group. They were both 16, but they…..well sort of took me under their wing. So, when I woke up I was with a bunch of other people. There was some kids, and some other people. It did not go well.

The older ones completely took control of us, and said that we were part of their 'faction'. We would give them supplies and in return could stay on their land. Bullshit. It wasn't even their land? But they made it seem like a truce, when it was just another form of getting food and supplies.

Now I'm sure there are so many nice awesome people out there, SO WHY DO I GET STUCK WITH THESE PEOPLE! I mean, they were pretty bad. So it was an immense relief when both Avernus and Michael, already teamed blasted their house to pieces and locked them all in cages that were built for us if we weren't behaving.

Most chose to roam the world, but I stuck with them. They didn't mind, especially when I saved their lives in the jungle temple, spotting 100% of the traps (some new, some old) and got all the gold and diamonds from inside the secret awesome cavern hole thingy.

Now you know the amazing story on how they saved my ass, as I did for them. Need I say more? (About how well we work as a group. Just in case you guys didn't get that. Yeah, I'm terrible at making stuff clear. Michael and Avernus fall asleep every time I start talking about redstone).

**Avernus's P.O.V.**

Well, I would say it wasn't pretty, but we could make do. If the ender dragon could help us, then off we go! I would do anything to get out of this place.

Minecraft is what I mean. I have to say, when I heard about Jeb, it sounded like another minecraft fanfiction where he's secretly evil and everything. Yeah, there seems to be a lot of people out there that read minecraft fics about that.

Like this one.** BREAKS FOURTH WALL**

Ya know, I do have to say it was a tiny bit fun at first, being in minecraft. If this was a virtual reality system where you could respawn, not feel pain, and go back to Earth any time, I would be like 'HELL YEAH!'

But no, unfortunately that was the case. Now we have to bargain with the ender dragon. Great. Now we need all the materials.

"So we need to find a stronghold…..right?"I ask.

"Yeah. So, let's go then!"Herobrine shoos us in a direction.

"How do we know this is correct?"I ask.

"My coding allows me to see which seed he used, or is using, so I can properly locate a…..shit."

"A piece of poop?"Bananamous asks. Everybody facepalms.

"Crap. It's 800 chunks away. That's 12,800 blocks."

"We're not on a time limit though. Right?"Daniel asks.

"Sooner or later, Jeb's gonna notice us. He may have already. We need to find a quicker route."

"And that would be?"Devon questions.

"This."

**And cut! What'd ya think? Rate and review!**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION HAVE I CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION**

**I'm not gonna make the characters walk 12,000 blocks. But I also don't know of an alternative. This is one of those rare moments when an author sticks himself into a situation that he doesn't know how to get himself out of. HELP MEEEEEEE!**

**Submit your ideas through PM or a review.**


	37. Brandon: A space time odyssey

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you another chapter of The Hack! So I got quite a few ideas, and I still dunno what to do. So, I'm going to just try to do what I do. Make really cheesy stuff!**

**Also, my computer IS NOT FIXED. NOT TO MENTION IT GLITCHES. BUT BECAUSE I HAVE DECIDED TO BE NICE, WILL EXCRUCIATINGLY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE HACK.**

**It's a huge pain in the butt to write, and it makes my eyes sting looking at the google document. But I will do it anyway. To infinity and beyond! **

**Reviewz-**

**Mist Writes-Fix the wall!**

**Epicn00b-Whenever I try creative it just ends up being cheesy. Sooooooo I dunno.**

**SoTimeless-We got a casualty!**

**SoTimeless-But what would that route be?**

**Guineapig26-Uh….you spelled spelled wrong.**

**Dragonflyz-Thanks for all the ideas!**

**NotTelling xyz-...Da feels?**

**Cheif Stalker-Uh….Do you mean Chief? And a stalker? Um….I don't know where you're going with this. I'm just gonna keep his name to C.S. to keep out the awkwardness stuff.**

"**Hi! I'm Chief Stalker!"**

**As for your OC powers…..I'm not sure.**

**MrAvernus57-4 people died. Yes.**

**LockedDream-Perfect way to delay! I'll do a chapter on them HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**LockedDream-Laptop PC.**

**grimsapprentice-Thanks for the OC. **

**Axlemc131-Thanks for all the ideas.**

**MrAvernus57-All hail!**

**Axlemc131-Yeah. At least my computer will turn on. The screens pink and green though. All white colors are pink, and all black and red colors are green**

**on the computer. **

**Guest (d3lta)-Wow. A lot of redstone cannons and minecarts. **

**CHARACTERS**

**S1 group: Freesia, Porter, Dave, Katrina, Axle, Rodent, Sam, Domo, Wolf, Mia, and Lennekio.**

**S2 group: Daniel, Mason, Ash, Cynna, Chris, Herobrine, Michael, Prinz, Avernus, Bananamous, and Devon. (Three new OC's coming soon)**

**Notch's group: James, Notch, Kyle, Valerie, and Michigan Brown.**

**Jeb's group: Jeb and Ricky. **

**So I will write. It's just really annoying. It also may be a short chapter. Who knows.**

**WARNING: This is a special edition chapter.**

**LADS AND GENTLEMEN, I PRESENT TO YOU: **

**BRANDON: A SPACE TIME ODYSSEY**

**Brandon's P.O.V.**

What? Where am I? For a few seconds, I feel like I'm drifting through space. And then it comes to mind that I may. And probably am. The eternal blackness makes me shudder. I feel myself floating. Experimentally, I lean forwards and drift a few feet. Awesome! I do it for a couple minutes, but I can't keep track of my progress.

Woah. Wait up a second. How the f*** did I get here? I twist around, but the emptiness of space greets me. I drift along. I try to call out. But I don't get an answer. And then, it lights up. Well that's an understatement. All around me, little lights start to appear. A long stream of…...clouds appear? And then it strikes me. Holy shit. I'm in space.

So….I'm dead? And then I hear the weirdest thing in the world.

"To look into human history, we will travel in the spaceship of imagination. We will go way back, into the stars."

What the hell is Neil DeGrasse Tyson doing here? I crane my neck and see a….WTF? It's a long silver white space ship. Oh no.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Cosmos, a space time odyssey."

Oh F-ing hell. This is Cosmos. The thing that talks about evolution and science. Its a TV show. I try to wave at it, but it teleports to a different location. Well this is shitty.

**A/N: Cosmos is a real television show, talking about Evolution and Adaptation of species. It's epic. If you watch it, and the ship of imagination goes into space, look real close and you might see a boy flying around in space.**

It goes away, and I attempt to follow it. And fail. I start drifting in space, but it's less controlled now. It feels like a water current. But in space. So a space current! There we go.

This is so weird.

I start to go faster. Almost like I'm flying. An asteroid flies at me and I barely manage to steer myself away. As I go faster, I see random pictures. I see a huge golem swiping at people, a black dragon and a purple and black egg, a man typing 100 words per minute into a computer, shadows hiding his bearded face (hint hint), and finally of Domo and everyone else that I knew along with a few don't I know doing some epic random battely stuff (I know it's not a word).

I start going faster and faster, and the world, or space as it seems, starts to go faster and faster. Ah hell. I never was a man for speed. I start to scream silently as I'm shaken sideways and backwards, all in different directions. I'm hurled at an asteroid field.

Just as I hit it, I see it splinter apart, and a little cube that looks like a minecraft Earth flies off somewhere into space. I'm helpless as it pulls me in different directions, and now I see different things. A city blowing up. Herobrine. Notch behind bars. Katrina and Dave lying together in a forest. Creepers attacking a house shaped like a banana.

This was so god damn random. A boy holding a sword to Spark's throat. Three people in chain links. Notch orchestrating a group of people on computers. A desert temple blowing up after a mountain appears under it. A guy in a banana suit. The anonymous banana. Woah. That's awesome.

Then visions of Earth. I see my mom crying. I see myself playing minecraft. And then a panorama of different gamers on their computers. Newspapers appear, with bold headlines of the disappearances of 'tens of thousands' due to a game.

I see several dozen flashes, but it's all the same. A minecraft logo. I see reporters, people crying, riots, and explosions and pepper spray. What's going on? Was this what Earth became when the incident happened?

Finally, I come to stop. I'm planted on a completely flat surface. I start walking, and the stars disappear. Were those visions...all real? They had to be. So who were all those people? And why the hell am I the guy who has to witness this? I keep walking, and eventually see a sign. Three signs really.

←Elysium

Asphodel Fields ↑

Tartarus→

I always knew I'd end up in hell.

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

"What?"Devon asks.

"This,"Herobrine says, and standing right in front of us, is a Sith lord. It waves at us.

"Hi! I'm Darth Malgus."

"No no *string of curses* this!" Herobrine pushes Darth Malgus out of the way, and there, is a Farlander.

It waves at us. "Hi! I'm a farlander."

Herobrine curses angrily again, and finally, a railroad tracks rise out of the ground. Minecarts appear too, and I have a feeling this is about to be awesome.

**A/N: I couldn't think of anything else. And a lot of the readers suggested it (4).**

A short while later, we're zipping along at 10,000 chunks per hour, which is roughly 90mph.

"Ah my god sfsldhglsdhgpeofuwoeyoywy!" Michael yells.

"We need to cover the distance fast!"Herobrine yells back.

At several points in time, I feel sick and throw up. This was not fun. And then I see it. A TNT block is placed right by the railroad tracks. Shit. It blows up, and I fly out of my cart violently. Everything goes in slow motion.

I see Avernus yell something as he flies in one direction. I see Bananamous saying "I am the anonymous banana,"really slowly. I see a banana hit Devon's face, and her creating a sour face. And then we all fall down.

"My suit!"is the first thing I hear. I shake my head and watch as Bananamous whimpers.

"My suit is gone!" It's shredded and burned. the sunglasses were broken and destroyed. The banana suit was no more.

"Ah well. You can get a new one. If we don't kill you first,"I get up, and turn around to face more than forty people, all dressed in a variety of different things. All holding person who spoke was a woman in her thirties with black hair in a ponytail.

"Minecarts? Are you n00bs trying to have fun by riding this like a roller coaster?"she snarls.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy! We need to be somewhere. Kind of,yeah,"Avernus mumbles. He brings out his sword, and I see him scan the enemies, and realize he's outnumbered. Everyone else slowly gets up, including the Farlander and Darth Malgus, who we brought with us.

"Quite a party you have here."

"You blew up my suit!"Bananamous yells, with a tear streaked face.

"Yes? And?"she says. "You're what. Seventeen? Get a life." Everyone laughs at that, and she starts approaching him.

"Poor poor boy. Obsessed with bananas, crying like a baby now that his suits gone."

And that's when Bananamous leapt up and uppercutted her in the jaw.

"I don't give a shit about boys don't hit girls. You messed with bananas. Regret it."

And that's when all hell broke loose.


	38. S2 A big epic battle (awesome Sith too!)

**Hello everyone! I am back! BOWCHIKAWOWWOW! So, completely irrelevant to the story, but I started playing Halo 4's multiplayer, and it's addicting. Meaning? Chapters might be a bit slower. Because Halo 4 multiplayer is incredibly fun.**

**So everyone! Including this chapter, that leaves us three chapters to finish up the finale for section two. Despite my chapters on the people from S1, I'm not really sure what to do with them. I'm still deciding. How can I properly add them in? That's something I most definitely need to work on. Plan ahead! **

**Anyway, once again, my friend SoTimeless needs some reviews for her stories, a game of hearts! Feel free to review. You must! **

** So currently I don't know if I am actually typing this, because that stupid little pinwheel circle is going on, so the computer just froze up. So is it recording or not? **

**Review answering: **

**A fritzy Kintobomb-Most definitely.**

**A fritzy Kintobomb-Interesting username. **

**Grimsapprentice-But you forgot something! They have Darth Malgus and the Farlander too. An epic battle of awesomeness. Hell yeah! **

**MistWrites-You do not want me to do that. I can't type on my miniscule ipod 3g. **

**Anonymous melon-A melon…..That's anonymous? You and bananamous would get along very well.**

**Guineapig126-No worries.**

**Epicn00b-Three chapters. But yes, that's pretty much it.**

** So, with that, let's begin!**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

Okay, it was pretty damn epic. Maybe that was even an understatement. Darth Malgus turned on a freaking minecraft lightsaber made out of pixels and started slashing through the ranks of evil people. Who the heck they even were, I have no idea. I engage in a sword fight with one, but quickly move onto another.

Killing people, that's just not right. At the most, I manage to subdue a lot of them, knocking out or injuring them. But I'm fourteen years old. Wait, fifteen. My birthday was a day ago. I didn't even remember. A fifteen year old has no power over people who must've been, what? Twenty to thirty years old? However, my small form gave me an advantage over these clumsy people, and I managed to outmaneuver a lot of them. I trip one, and he falls onto another. One charges at me, but I sidestep and attempt to punch him in the gut. He loses balance, but is right back up slashing at me.

This almost makes the spiders easy! He swings his sword again, and I nearly lose my grip on my sword. I attack him this time, but he easily parries, and finally hits with such force my sword flies out of my hand.

I back up, and then run at him, obviously surprising my enemy. I tackle the man that must've been twice my age, and repeatedly slam my elbow into his face. Blood trickles and he wails in pain, but is quick to counter, smacking me in the face and delivering a kick to the stomach.

I wretch up some food, but continue to try and fight. But before I can, I feel arms around me, and somebody throws me. I land with a 'Umph' and get back up, now facing three men. They close in on me, until a lightsaber flashes through not one, but two of them. The last man runs, but stands no chance when Malgus shoots lightning bolts at him.

"Why couldn't Herobrine spawn these people before?"I muttered.

"Malgus help. Malgus kill enemies. You friend!"Darth Malgus then charges back into battle, waving his sword around.

**A/N: I kind of imagine him like Bob from Percy Jackson. He used to be evil but now he's a not so evil good guy that talks funny and is kind...At least to his friends.**

I don't feel good, but I make the best of it. I pick up a wooden club laying on the ground, and leap back into battle. I meet Ash, and together we slam a club into his chest, making him stumbling back, wheezing for air.

And that's when SHE comes in. Quite literally like a ninja. I see Bananamous severely injured lying on the ground helpless.

"I dealt with that banana obsessed _child _easily. Who's next-"she gets cut off by Ash tackling her. I jump on too, and together we wrestle her to the ground. However, she kicks Ash with both of her legs, sending him flying up and does a roundhouse kick to my stomach, making me barf up further meals.

"Disgusting."

With that, she leaps on me again. I attack her with determination, and manage to scramble away. Suddenly, I feel the cold handle of a sword, and Avernus nods to me as he gives me a diamond sword to play around with him.

I silently thank him and turn back to the woman.

"Look at your pretty tools. I wonder how long it'll take for that to be knocked from your hands."

"Not for a long while,"I say and charge at her. She brings out two smaller swords, and I barely block at them as the dual attack nearly blows me off my feet. I stay up however, and wait for a stop in her attacks so I can fight. But she doesn't relent, and step by step I'm forced back.

And then a banana smacks her in the head from behind. A determined Bananamous strikes her with another one, and with the help of Devon, he's on his feet with a gold sword, attempting to imitate the power of the banana. Ash and I attack while she's momentarily distracted, Ash back up on his feet, and we lash out together, bringing her to her knees. Wrong move. She flips as we close in, and is now behind us. She sweeps her legs down and catches both of us. We start to get back up, to no avail as she lands two kicks to our backs, hitting something that makes me cough in pain.

Both of us double over, and I can vaguely see Devon and Bananamous fighting her to the death. Eventually, I'm thrown in the air twenty meters away, but it's Herobrine, who shoots us out of the battle. I groan, and start to get up, but my back. I fall back down again, and paralyzed helplessly watch as the battle unfolds.

Unfortunately, the odds aren't good. Even with all of us, it doesn't seem in our favor. Prinz is knocked unconscious, with his glasses somewhere broken and cracked. Michael is fighting a losing battle again several men. Avernus is bleeding profusely after taking more than a couple attacks. The Farlander has done it's best, but even though it's untouched it's lost it's morale distracting different enemies.

Even Malgus lost his lightsaber and is fending off dem evil peeps with only his trusty force powers to save him. I turn my head to watch Bananmous and Devon. And just in time, as Devon strikes the woman down. Triumphant, Devon watches her fall, but not before shiny glimpse of a knife his hurled at her.

I cry out, but it makes no different as two bodies thump to the ground and disappear. An explosion erupts from an area in the middle. A tall brown haired boy steps out with a bunch of TNT, along with a girl behind him.

"What in the world?"he says.

For two seconds, everything is at peace as everyone stares at these newcomers. And then someone yells "Kill them!" and the battle begins in it's blood bath.

The boy, not really knowing what to do, tries to back into the hole he created with TNT, where there's...stone brick. This is the stronghold. I heave myself up, and I manage to find balance. Herobrine flies up and starts to shoot wolves and ocelots. I scramble up, and start to run walk. The two minecrafters are lifting themselves back into the cave, and sealing the entrance. But before they can do that, I run and manage to dive straight into the remaining unsealed block space. And there, I'm met with the two newcomer minecrafters, both swords pointed at my neck, and then cut off into darkness as the last block is placed on top.

**So yes. That was actually incredibly short. But I decided to write a short chapter. 39 and 40 will have some good stuff, I promise :)**


	39. S2 Silverfish

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chapter of the hack! Back with some more action, romance, death, and OCs!**

**Reviews:**

**Epicn00b-meh, it was decent.**

**Diamond pick axe productions-glad you think so!**

**Kintobomb-I like how ya think :)**

**Locked dream- probably being a badass, but you have to be aware that he's fourteen. Like Daniel, I don't think he would be willing to throw away a life.**

**Grimsapprentice-well your OCs are in now!**

**MrsAvernus57-I did it for the fun of it.**

**Guest-I know right? But come on. 40 people? **

**Guest-I don't think that'll really work out.**

**SoTimeless-It's okay. It would certainly be awkward, but let's not get into that subject. **

**MistWrites-Yeah. No one messes with Bananamous when he gets angry.**

**AnonymousMelon-I dunno, it depends. **

**Okay, here's a challenge. Someone has to go back and read the story again. If the adventure started on March first, 2015, what is the current date?**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

The darkness doesn't last long. A second later, a torch is placed, and I'm met face to face with two minecrafters, the ones from earlier.

"Repeat that phrase? Kill them, was it?"the boy said, raising his eyebrow.

"That wasn't us! I swear. My friends, Herobrine, uhh, and that Sith and everything, were good! We're trying to go somewhere, and those other people were bad! Trying to kill us!"I say. I'm terrible at convincing people at tense situations. Obviously they don't believe me, but they lower the swords, and back up cautiously.

"Uh, Daniel. Nice to meet ya,"I say, and get up.

"I'm Cameron, and this is Melanie."

"So what was happening out there?"Melanie asks curiously.

"It's a long story,"I tell them.

"I would say I we have all the time in the world, but we don't."

Just as Cameron says that, the ground shakes, and I hear yells from above.

"You little b******! I hear Herobrine yell.

"Gimme my bananas!"That would be Bananamous.

"My lightsaber! Don't get your hands on you filthy pirate scum!"I hear thundering footsteps and the familiar hum of a pixelated lightsaber. Oh the glory.

"We're in a stronghold. Right? I need to get to the ender dragon."

"Are you crazy?"Melanie asks.

"Yes I am. I know its hard, but I want to talk with it."

"Let me get this straight. You want to talk with the most fearsome beast in minecraft?"Cameron asks.

"Yup."

"Well, you'll have to get there first."

"What do you mean?"

"The place is heavily guarded. Silverfish, they're everywhere. We used our eye of ender to get here, intending to make camp here. Clearly, we couldn't, so we used some material to get ourselves back up to land. Which was where we found, well, your incredibly chaotic battle."

"That's nice. Now, if you could excuse me, I need to get to the portal." With that, I try to get past them, but the girl puts her sword up.

"Please! It's important. I need to talk to her."

"We need to talk her." Behind me, Herobrine approaches.

"Wha-?"

"The battle isn't over, but I need to communicate with the dragon. We have to hurry."

"That's what your friends trying to tell us. Why should we?"Cameron asks.

"You don't get it!"Herobrine says exasperatedly. "We're trying to find a way out. Notch sent me. Please!"

I can see they're uncertain, but finally they make way. "But we want to come also. If it's our ticket out, we can escort you,"Cameron bargains.

"I'm Herobrine. We can deal with-"Suddenly, there's a shriek and a silverfish lands on his face.

"AHHHHH! Get it off me! Help! Urgh! Its trying to eat me! HELLPPPPPPPP!"Herobrine yells as we watch with amusement. Finally, he gets it off him and stomps the poor thing to death, leaving nothing but experience points behind. I edge over and collect them.

You never know when it could be helpful. "Fine. You can come with us,"he says angrily. Cameron smiles. Victory is sweet.

The four of us make our way through the tunnels of cracked stone blocks. "Creepy….."I say.

"You'll get used to it. We navigated this for hours,"Melanie remarks.

Finally, we hear a chattering noise, and I pause and stop. "Um…..It never occurred to me, but exactly how many silverfish?"I ask.

"Probably a few hundred. I dunno."

I stop in my tracks and turn around. "What!"

"Yeah. But we'll fight through it. Herobrine?"Cameron asks.

"I'm starting to run out of coding I can use. It's like a huge ball of string. Jeb is in the middle, so I pick around the edges, but eventually, I've used as much as I can, but here."

He hands out diamond armor and swords. "And you haven't given to this before why?"

"I dunno. I spent a lot of power trying to create those mountains and wolves, and ocelots too."

"Wa? Like raining cats and dogs?"Melanie asks.

"Literally,"Herobrine comments.

"That's a topic for another time."

The hissing grows louder, and we stop. Cameron places a few torches, and I can see skittering tiny bodies at the edge of the torch radius.

"Guys, I think we're surrounded."

"Thanks captain obvious,"Cameron says.

"Who dares enter my domain?"I high pitched chittery voice says.

"Uh...We do. Now let us into the portal,"Herobrine says cautiously.

"And why would we do that?"

"If you don't…"Herobrine pulls out flint and steel and starts a fire and throws it into the crowd. I hear a shriek, and a glance at the largest Silver fish I've ever seen.

"Not another boss! Just LET US IN!"I groan.

"Or we're going to destroy you."Herobrine adds a threat onto the end.

"That's unfortunate. Minions, destroy them. Now."

**And bam! A little bit of suspense. Heya, I know, But still. That was awesome. **


	40. S2 The Enderdragon

**Attention! Admiral Rake Donsom are both working on a cooperative story, with the current category Halo. So this story may take a halt after the finish of the end of S2, so it may be a while until I get this story back into action. And I apologize for the chapter. It was like, 900 words! A lot of endless babble. **

**Does anyone know the answer to the question I asked last chapter? I hope so, cuz I don't know myself. **

**I apologize for the incredible delay. School wasn't 'swamping me' nor was I having a hard time. I simply decided that I should relax from my tedious writing schedule of 1000 words per day. **

**I watched the movie Noah, and it was incredibly sad, with turmoil, romance, death, and gore. God, that was really unpleasant, though it was a good movie.**

**Who loved the Watchers? I did! The huge rocky beasts were the star of the show. Dat was pretty boss. Maybe inspiration as a golem for one of the later chapters *covers mouth* Spoiler! I have to work on that. **

**I will be taking another long break probably after the end of section two. Just so you guys know, this isn't gonna be a huge epic boss fight. It will be very very different this time, or everyone will get bored. **

**Reviews: **

**grimsapprentice-How long do you think it takes for someone to read my story? I've been wondering that. I'm not exactly sure. I read it myself, but I skim a lot of the time on fanfictions.**

**LockedDream-You don't have to do fanart. I just thought it would be cool. I mean, it means a lot to mean that people are creating pictures of the characters I write. So thank you :)**

**Epicn00b-One! Two. Ten! One hundred! Millions! Billions! TRILLIONS! MWAHAHAHA**

**MrAvernus57-Everyone will go down. Eventually...Maybe. I dunno. But everything is very much possible. So now I'm just wondering...How the hell do they get back to the first group? (Porter, Dave, Katrina etc)**

**ben-Do not question the author! *starts ranting about how everything is completely reasonable even when its not***

**Anonymous Melon-Yes! NOTHING WILL STOP HIM! **

**King of all Weird people-Thankies. **

**Redstorm254-I'm glad you like the story! Yes, Daniel and Freesia eventually will meet again. Eventually. I just have to get around to arranging that….And Freesia was the OC name, done by Dragonflyz.**

**SoTimeless-Well, it's just Cameron, Melanie, Herobrine, and Daniel. Make the stand. And a little surprise :)**

**xXEidolonXx-That's not gonna be pleasant for the Silverfish LOL XD**

**And ladies and gentlemen! We're back on! With a long chapter! Hopefully! Why am I ending every sentence with an exclamation point! Never mind! Let's start!**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

You know, I was sick of fighting bosses. Like really. I mean, hell. I fought one. But still. As the swarm of the silverfish appear, Herobrine lights a ring of fire around us, but the Silverfish just merge into the stone and appear right before us. We fight valiantly, but we're already being overwhelmed.

"Die scum!"Herobrine yells. We slash through the crowd, but occasionally one gets past our defense and bites us. IT. FRIGGIN. HURTS.

A scream. Cameron gets pulled under by a wave of Silverfish. Then Melanie. I jump into the crowd and dig through the writhing mass of tiny silverfish, and finally pull them both out. Both are cut and at their last bit of energy. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Give me wooden logs!" I yell. Without a question, they hand out a stack of wood. I start throwing the blocks around, them harmlessly bouncing to the ground.

"What is this? Trying to defeat my army? Ha! Recorded attack number 214: Attack of the trees. Like that could stop me,"The silverfish boss chitters. So far it just watches us, the fat bloated thing staring at us with black beady eyes.

Then I start tossing the torches. Herobrine had run out of flint and steel, and now little fires were igniting throughout the stronghold. Silverfish shriek and bury themselves into rock, but we use TNT to uncover them. The boss starts to retreat, but then charges through the fire. To my surprise, he doesn't flinch as the scathing hot fire licks his scales. They blacken, but don't start to burn. Fire resistant?

"Puny humans! I will destroy you! Fire will do nothing."

"You're tiny compared to us,"Cameron remarks. He was two feet tall, and 5 feet long.

"Nothing will stop me!"With that, it lunges at me. I swing my sword and cut through his softened scales, and he dissolves into dust.

"As of April 27th, the Silverfish boss has been defeated!"The announcers voice yells immediately.

"That was uneventful,"I remark.

"No kidding. But as we watch, little scales that were left behind start to grow, and start moving.

"Uh…...Should we get rid of those things?"Cameron asks.

"I think that's how the boss reproduces silverfish. Scales,"Herobrine remarks.

With a few quick swipes, I eliminate the Silverfish, and then pour water everywhere, blanketing the area in darkness, until Cameron places a torch.

"So…...To the portal?"Melanie asks.

We walk in silence, Cameron showing us the way. It wasn't long, really. We hear hums, and reach the portal. Its dark essences scares me, and a whispery voice echoes through the room from the portal.

_Enter the door, and meet your doom. _

_Enter the door, and watch the darkness consume_

_Enter the door, and face eternal gloom_

_Enter the door, and walk down the aisle with your groom_

_Enter the door, and smell the fume_

_Enter the door, and go kaboom_

_Enter the door, and put on your costume_

_Enter the door, and…..zoom?_

_Enter the door, and….uh….broom?_

"Um….I think the voice ran out of ideas,"Cameron says.

_Enter the door, and resume your netflix TV show...Wait! Dangit! It doesn't rhyme. The Queen told me it had to be evil and had to rhyme with doom. _

"Uh hello?"I ask.

_Quiet! I must finish my evil talk of doom, and...Vroom! Vroom vroom like the car! Wait! It has to end in a word rhyming with doom. Argh!_

"Hello? Is anyone in this room?"I ask.

_Thank you! Finally! Room! Ha! That's a good one._

With that, a wispy shape appears in the shape of a humanoid, a ghostly figure.

_I'm Theonus. Guardian of the awesome super mega ultra awesome-wait, already used that adjective powerful amazing portal of doom. _

"Like a doorman?"Melanie asks.

_No! Not a doorman! Like…...Theonus! That awesome dude guarding the portal. Wait. I'm Theonus! Argh! After all these years, I can never get it right._

"Listen...Theonus. We need to get the End. We need to talk to the Queen."

_The Queen? Do you have any idea? The last time I saw her, she was mad. A tantrum. She crushed a quarter of the island a month ago when I asked for a pay raise. Rhyming isn't easy, ya know!_

"Wait. She was like that a month ago?"Herobrine asks.

_Yup. Probably worse now._

"We need to go in then!"

_Are you kidding me! She would grab me by my neck if I let you guys in! If I had a neck. And if she had hands, of course._

**A/N: I know! Authors note in the middle of the chapter! You must hate me XD Anyway, I was reading a lot of the Percy Jackson series, and a lot of the gods in the book are like this. Hilarious.**

"What can we do? We have ores!"I say.

_Ha! Trying to bribe me? Here. I'll let you in if you can set me free. The Queen has trapped me here. I used to be a Valkyrie, ya know that? But one time I ventured to deep, and into the portal. Now I'm stuck here rhyming myself away._

"Well, we're probably gonna die when we go into the end, so we can ask her for that. And then she will kill us, not you. And if she's crazed, she might let you go because she doesn't have any logic,"I say.

_A compromise! Perfect! I love it. You request myself being free, she kills you, and then she loses sanity and sets me free! Man, you guys are perfect for persuading people. If I was a person, anyway._

With that, he backs away, letting us entrance to the mystical portal. I glance down at the stars and the blackness, and hold my breath. It was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

Contrary to my beliefs, it was rather quick. The second I entered, I felt submerged in a black gooey substance like thick water. I try to move, but my movements are slow and don't get me anywhere. And then I wake up.

The end, no matter how many times someone ventures in when playing minecraft on the computer, cannot be prepared for. It's ten times the island size of the original. Tall buildings of bedrock and obsidian are everywhere. Enderman mill about their daily life. And each couple chunks, there's a huge obsidian tower, with the swirling weird shape on it that heals the ender dragon.

"Oh. Crap."Were the first things out of Cameron's mouth. Yeah, he was right. It was impressive. But Herobrine didn't seem fazed at all.

"My palace in the Nether is better. I have a 50x50 block wall, with a head and a sign for every minecrafter I've haunted and killed. I've killed more than 250, but those were just the important ones."

We all stare at him. He shrugs. "No biggie, right?"

With that, we walk towards the towers. In the center, is an enormous obsidian castle. Endermen glance at us, and some cower away while others approach us.

"What is your business here minecrafter?"One asks dangerously. We're immediately surrounded.

"We're just trying to talk to the Queen!"Herobrine says. The endermen gasp.

"She is in turmoil. Leave or die, minecrafters. We do not like humanoid feet on our soil. If we had soil, anyway."

"Can everyone stops making those stupid puns!" Melanie says.

Her comment is not heard, and the enderman stares its deep purple eyes, transfixed onto mine.

"And what brings you here young minecrafters?"

"They-"Herobrine tries to speak, but the enderman raises his hand.

"Not from a demi-god. I want him to tell me."

Herobrine scowls at the demigod comment, but doesn't say anything.

"There's a man. His name is Jeb. We 'minecrafters' aren't really minerafters. We're humans. Thats why we aren't blocky."

The enderman nods his head and listens.

"Jeb trapped us and tens of thousands of other people in the world you live in. Imagine being dumped on an alien planet fighting for your life."

"But why do you need the Queen?"A younger enderman asks.

"Quiet Endox!"the first one said.

"Endox?"I ask.

"Yes. Endox, Endes, Endawesomeness, Endin, Endon, and so on. I am Endor."

"We need to….talk to her."Jeb says.

"You must be calm. The Queen is suffering. If you cause her death…"Endor leaves off, a threatening aura surrounding our conversation.

"We will try everything we can not to anger her."

"What about Theonus?"Cameron questions.

"Urm….We can figure that out later. Thank you for safe passage."

"You have the power to do that?"

"Yes. I am an elder. Unlike those younglings. They're 2000 years old, but they act like they're five hundred."

"2,000?"I ask, surprised.

"Yes. I am 11,000 years old. Does that surprise you?"

I simply gape. "Never mind. Good luck." With that, the solemn faced 11,000 year old elder ushers us into the huge obsidian temple castle.

I feel an overwhelming sense of awe as I take in everything before me. But I keep walking. The temple is not well lit, but I figured a huge dragon wouldn't be hard to find. I was wrong.

"Leave."

Those simply raspy words echoed throughout the vast cavern. "My Queen-Enough!"The ender dragon yells, interrupting Herobrine.

"Herobrine? Is that you? I'm sorry but-Ah! Get away from me, you foul white eyed scum."The dragon comes into view, writhing, its eyes turning from serene violet to furious red.

It switches back to purple, and the dragon sighs. "I am truly sorry Herobrine. I-Agh!.I knew something was wrong a couple months ago. Something was amidst."

"Listen. We want to help you, but we also need to get this world out of-"

"Jeb's control. I know. He infected me with-Nah! With a virus. These past couple hours, I've been edging towards the cliff of insanity. You have to go!"

"But can you help us?"Herobrine asks. She painfully nods.

"There's….An elderly Farlander….That lives on King's hill. You know where that is Herobrine. After all, you destroyed the kingdom there. He has information."

"That was before,"Herobrine says, his eyes darkening. Considering his eyes were white, it was weird.

"You must go. His name Aerius. Tell him I sent you." A claw extends, with an ender star.

"Go-AGHHH!"She shrieks and writhes. Then, she starts to grow. Her eyes turn completely red.

"This world is mine!"The dragon belows. And then, it flies. The dragon strikes the roof of the temple with ease, crashing and destroying it. We start to run. The ender star crackles, and shoots a beam of light opening up into a portal a dozen chunks away. We start sprinting, and we hear enderman yelling as the dragon strikes her own kind, obliterating buildings.

We reach the portal. We start leaping through, one by one. Herobrine disappears, and I'm about to jump when I get tackled.

"You brought this upon us!"Endox yelled. It was the one from before.

"We didn't mean it!"I yell, but he's driven by rage. He looks towards the portal.

"You won't be joining your friends anytime soon."

And then, for the infinite time, my world goes black.

**And bam! Ya likey? Leave a review and stuff! And rate please. **


End file.
